One Last Shot
by Whedonist
Summary: Post S7 - written before the comics came out - What if Buffy left one "good fight" and got involved in another?
1. Chapters One thru Three

**Disclaimer:**The characters of BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, M.E. Production & other suit types I don't know. The original characters in this piece do belong to me. Also, we'll put this at an R rating for language and violence…maybe some sex between Buffy and Willow too…

**Pairing: **Buffy/Willow

**Rating: **PG-13 to R-ish (Mainly for language and minor sexual situations)

**A/N:** I had this thought moons ago about what happened after Sunnydale (this was before the comics). About who Buffy was and the way the Scoobs were left at the end of Season 7; how I really didn't like it. This is a story about reconnection and forming new bonds. Hopefully, it worked. As an FYI…given the canonical comics, this **so A.U.,** but truthfully, I prefer this world as opposed to the one that Joss is painting for us. I at least let the Scoobs find a small amount of peace.

This will eventually be part of a series. The second portion of this story arc is completed and will be a crossover with Dexter. The third and final portion is currently being worked on and is not even half way done. I hope that you'll get to read it all.

This story was originally published back in '07. Due to some encouragement it has been worked over, steam rolled, red inked and re-edited to bring it up to a livable standard. When I first started writing, I didn't have a beta or a clue as to what the hell I was supposed to be doing. I've learned. I've grown. And I've gotten LOTS of help. I'm also still learning. So… =0) That being said, any mistakes are all my fault. Yell in my direction.

_**Thank You's:**_Dirk for being my wonderful primary beta. Dennis for the moral support and the humor. Thumper for allowing her minion some alone time. Howard Russell for his spit and polish on the final touches. Lastly, Valyssia, who when this is all said and done, should probably get writing credit on it as well.

_**Feedback: **_Good, bad, I usually take it all…leave it here or drop me a line

* * *

One Last Shot

Chapter 1 – American Heartbreak

A chilly breeze whipped through the city that night, so Buffy pulled her knees up to her chest to guard against it. High above the streets on a roof ledge, she sat reflecting while the city lights glared all around her. She watched the steady stream of traffic moving along a nearby expressway and a soft sigh passed through her parted lips. _New York is pretty at night, but I miss the quiet streets of Sunnydale. Of course, I was responsible for the town's destruction, but hey, it was that or let the world go to hell. Some choices aren't really choices at all. Like, who I am. I had a choice to either reject my destiny or embrace it, but the rejection would have meant the annihilation of the human race and, with it, everyone I hold dear. So, choice? Not so much. _

_It's been two years since we took out my home. The Watchers' Council is up and running, there are over two hundred active slayers throughout the world and another one-hundred-sixty-three in a school designed to teach them to slay and have a life. I guess I'm not the Chosen _One_ anymore. It's been hard to reconcile that fact. For years it was me and me only, even with Kendra or Faith. They didn't live on the hellmouth, but now, I don't either. Two years is a long time to drift through life. _

_I hardly see anyone anymore. I go to work, patrol a few times a week, and at night I try to cry myself to sleep, but the tears won't come. I haven't cried in over three years. You'd think that something would trigger some tears, but no. The last time I cried was in the arms of my friend's dead lover. _

_Since I'm being 'thought gal', I might as well be honest. I moved to New York to get away from the people I consider family. I look at them and all I see is failure. Xander, my sweet wonderful Xander, I look at his glass eye and I get nauseous. I can't seem to look at Giles either. He just makes me feel disappointment. He was like a dad to me once. Then, in the end when I needed him the most, he left. Don't think I can do the 'forgiveness' thing with him. Too hard. _

_Then there's Willow. That's why I'm here in the chilly night air and not in my warm comfy bed. She's coming to visit tomorrow. And sleep? What's that? Wish I could. She didn't say how long she'd be staying, but I hope it's not long. I'm not sure how much I can take. I don't know where to start. I see her and seven years of pain hit me. The first day I saw her, I think I loved her, but then there was Angel. Which at first was an excuse but then there was love. College proved to be too much for our friendship. I see my failure and inability to connect whenever I look into her eyes. After that, my fourth year in Sunnydale, I think of Willow and would rather die again than have to live through any of it again. _

_So yeah, she's coming to visit and I'm not sure how I'll deal. I guess I just will...somehow. There could be beer and narcotics involved. 'Kay, so…maybe just the beer…and probably not nearly enough… Jimmy would kill me. Suck it up, Summers…you're the one that wanted to be a cop. Totally weird, after that whole 'Career Day' nightmare, but—helping people—there was sense there. _

_I just hope Will doesn't bring anyone with her. She didn't say she was, but with her you never know. The last time I saw her was in Paris. The original gang met up there for a Christmas party. It was supposed to be the five of us, but she brought her current honey. Sara, Sally, Susie? Some 'S' name, that's all I remember. I never was one to remember names even when I wanted to. That's not the point though. I was excited that last Christmas to see her; that was before she introduced the girlfriend. _

_A week prior to leaving for Paris, I'd resolved myself to be 'action gal.' I was going to woo her. I was going to finally remove my head from my ass and tell the witch how I felt. I had bought this nice, black cocktail dress. It accentuated all the right parts of my body and I was going to make her fall madly in love with me. Then she showed up with what's-her-face and popped my balloons. I spent the week in Paris alone and frustrated. We haven't talked much since. I went back home and stayed the hell away from everyone._

Buffy twisted her wrist to view the face of the watch she had worn since joining the N.Y.P.D. _Wow - look at the time. I gotta at least try the 'sleep' thing. I have to be at J.F.K. at eight a.m. Why she had to pick a redeye is beyond me. She knows I'm not a morning person. I wonder if she'll finally see me?_

Sighing, Buffy hopped down off the ledge and landed gracefully on the fire escape. Making her way down three flights of stairs, she climbed back into her window. Lying down, she turned off the bedside lamp and eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Too many hours spent waiting had taken their toll on Willow. She was anxious and it was beginning to show. An impatient sigh left a haze on the small window as she peered out over the vast city. _How many times have I seen this same view? Paris, Rome, London, Rio, Panama, Sydney—all of these names mean nothing to me. I've spent the last two years of my life filling out three passport books rather than really seeing what's around me. I don't know if that's a good or a bad. Sure, traveling has its advantages, but I miss home. I miss Sunnydale. _

_Goddess, I thought I'd never say that, but it's true. I miss waking up in the morning to make breakfast with Dawn and Buffy, or when Tara was there, watching her make pancakes. I miss Tara. It doesn't seem to go away, this ache that started the day I pushed her away. I miss waking up and feeling her body curled into mine and the way she would tease me to wake me up. No one's ever done that except her._

_I miss Xander. I haven't seen him in almost four months and I need him. He keeps me grounded. Instead, he's off with Faith training slayers in Cleveland. Buffy—jeez, I haven't seen Buffy in a year. Of course, it's to be expected. She really hasn't wanted anything to do with me for over three years. I try to remember why I insisted on the resurrection spell and I can't remember. Sure there's regret that I killed Warren Meers, but it's like a distant second anytime I'm around Buffy. I failed her more than anyone, even Tara. Regret is a hard thing to live with. _

_Of course thinking about Buffy always brings up more. If I'm honest, there's some longing. Pain, love, desire too, but it's not like I've expressed most of those emotions with her. I couldn't. Not when I was around her. There was always a role that she needed me to play. Ever the dutiful Scooby, I gave her what she needed. _

_The thing I can't really figure is when my love for her changed. It morphed along the way to a 'more than friends' type of feeling. Now, there's this physical pain whenever I see her and, after so long, it's hard to be around her for extended periods of time. _

_I'm not sure why I decided to visit. A break? A chance to reconnect? Can I really let her into my world again? Will she push me away and turn her back on me like she has in the past? I probably should call and tell her I can't come and go someplace else. Maybe Fiji? It should be nice this time of year._

Willow twisted in her seat and exhaled a tired breath. The man next to her gave her an annoyed look which she returned with a small, half smile. _Great, annoying the other passengers. Suck it up, Rosenberg. You can't go anywhere. _She placed her head back to its position against the small window and stared down at the Earth.

_Small. _

_From this high up, that's the only thing that comes to mind. The world looks so small. Fragile even, but it's not. I know. I wish… No, I don't wish. No wishing here. Wishing leads to granted requests and fucked up realities. Not that this reality is any less fucked up, but I'm used to it. So I guess it's okay to be fucked up as long as you know it and are used to it? That doesn't make sense. Maybe it's good to recognize your screwed upedness and then try and fix it. That makes more sense. I'll have to ask Giles, maybe he can figure out. Goddess knows I can't._

_I'm lying when I say I don't know why I decided to visit. I came to visit because I miss her. Simple, but not. I miss her more than I miss Tara, or Dawn, or Xander. She was my rock. Then my rock was crushed and I stumbled. I want her back. I want to rebuild and I want to hope. I haven't hoped for anything in what seems like forever. I want to hope that maybe, just maybe, I can lean on her while she leans on me. I've resolved myself to be 'action girl.' Buffy would appreciate that. She understands action. I'm 'think it through'-gal, she's 'must get it done now'-gal, and Xander's joke-guy. I could use a joke right about now. _

"This is your captain speaking. Please return you seats and tray tables to their original and upright position. We will be landing in John F. Kennedy International Airport in ten minutes. The ambient temperature is fifty-six degrees and the local time is 7:45am. Thank you for flying United. Have fun in the Big Apple."

_Why do they call it 'The Big Apple'? I need to look into that. Who in their right mind would nickname a city that? It's like naming a city 'The Fuzzy Peach.' Dumb, dumb, dumb. Why did Buffy have to pick New York City to live in? Couldn't she have picked Boston? It's a nice city—of course, it's colder then hell in the winter, but hey, it's only three months out of the year. It also doesn't have a stupid nickname that pilots use to annoy their passengers with._

_I wonder how she'll look. Did she grow her hair out? Are there any lines around her eyes or mouth? I hope she's doing well. The last email I got seemed to indicate all arrows to the positive, but she's cut us out of her life so much that I won't know until I see for myself. I wonder if I'll have the guts to see this through and reconnect with her like I want. Wonder if she'll finally see me?_

Willow pushed her seat back up and made sure that her seat belt was fastened as she watched the ground rise up and meet the plane. It took twenty minutes to taxi in and then another ten to depart the airplane. Walking down towards the baggage claim, Willow groaned, squared her shoulders and resolved herself to do what she had intended to do on this trip. _Walls, emotional baggage, and regret be damned. Hope you're ready, Buff. The metaphory gloves are off._

* * *

Buffy shifted anxiously in her seat as the cab crept forward through the traffic approaching the huge airport. _Stupid taxis! It's a well known and on-going joke in New York. You can never get a taxi when you need one. Then when you do, you have to haggle with the driver to get six blocks from where you need to be. It's damn stupid. _

_Figures that I would get up this morning with extra time and still be late. I showered, had some coffee, and I even left myself time to find the non-existent taxi that needed to take me to the airport. But—and I mean 'but' with a capital 'B'—my time table was based on finding a cab in under ten minutes. It took me fifteen just to flag one down. _

_It has to be the most annoying thing in the world to stand with your arm in the air like your waiting on the teacher to call on you. And you know that said teacher sees you, but their doing that 'ignoring you 'cause they can' thing. _Buffy growled softly as the cab driver allowed himself to be cut off by a Super Shuttle. The traffic picked up mildly and finally the cab came to a rest outside the Baggage Claim Terminal.

"You going in?" asked the driver.

"Yeah, keep the meter running and I'll be back," replied the blonde as she started to exit the cab. She saw the cabbie acknowledge the request. Shutting the door with gusto, she stepped onto the busy sidewalk._ So, here I am, twenty minutes late getting to the airport. Hopefully, Willow will be late getting off the plane. _

Her phone played a melody from inside her jacket pocket; she pulled it out and flipped it open to read the display. _Text messages. These you have to love. I was never one to get into computers, so I missed the instant messaging craze, but this text message stuff is pretty damn neat._

_Okay, so…Will's here in New York waiting on me. I'm nauseous. I've got butterflies and everything in my body is telling me to hightail it out of here and say, 'I got called in'. No! Bad brain! Can't do that to Will. We'll get through this; she'll go away; I'll continue my time-honored custom of pining, loneliness, and burying myself in my work. I'm good at that. I'll stick my head in the sand of the dead and the indigent and ignore everything else. Jimmy calls it 'focus.' That's a nice word for 'avoidy.'_

_Let's go, Buffy. Let's go meet Willow. Your oldest friend. Move. Stupid legs. They actually moved. Here goes nothing. _Her expression reflected determination as she walked along the sidewalk in front of the massive glass-front terminal building. She paused to scan the people waiting in front. A familiar face stood out in the crowd. Plastering a smile on, she made her way to the witch.

* * *

_Okay, so…you'd think that with all of the technology we have that somebody somewhere would invent a better, more efficient way to claim baggage at the airport. For Goddess' sake! Three geeks sat around in a musty basement and made an invisibility ray back home. How hard could it be? I hate, and I mean _hate_, those stupid rotating tracks. They go too fast and people are way too pushy. Some old lady nearly beaned me in my head with her purse as I stepped up to grab my luggage. I only brought two medium sized suitcases. Jeez!_

_I messaged Buffy let her know where I was. She's late, which was to be expected. Some things never change… Buffy's punctuality is definitely one of them. I remember Dawnie saying that Buffy would be late to her own funeral. Which under the circumstances is quite funny and true. I hope she put in for some vacation time. I want to be able to hang out and not see dead bodies. As a general rule, I don't like dead bodies, they smell and it's freaksome if they start to move_.

Willow exhaled a deep, apprehensive sigh and rocked back and forth on her feet. _I've been standing here for five minutes. I should probably move. You know, go meet Buffy at the entrance. I'm not sure if this was the best idea. I could call her and tell her that Xander called me and needed me in Cleveland for something. Nope, can't do that. Bad Willow! Get a move on. It's going to be okay. Here goes nothing._

Willow grabbed the cart that held her luggage and moved towards the doors. She stepped out into the tepid spring morning and saw Buffy coming to her from the left.

* * *

_Wow. Let me just say 'double wow!' She looks better than I remembered. Her red mane is just that: a mane. It's down to the middle of her back now. She looks stunning. Damn it. Why can't she look homely? Why does she have to be standing there with that Willow-like grin and that body I could study for hours? Damn it!_ Moving up to the redhead, Buffy extended her arms and drew Willow into a gentle hug.

_Shit. And let me add, poop. She looks amazing. Her hair is a good shade of blonde for her complexion and she still hasn't lost her California girl tan. She's Buffy. This is going to be hard. Look, she's smiling. That's a definite good. Smile face, smile now. Hmm…Buffy scent. I will never forget what she smells like. Lavender, sandalwood, and her own unique fragrance. Gods, I've missed that smell. Buffy body pressed into mine. Don't move, just enjoy_. Willow squeezed a little tighter and let the moment wrap around her.

Realizing that they were both hanging on to each other, Buffy broke away and stepped back, nervously jamming her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"Buff…Goddess, it's good to see you." Willow smiled.

"I missed you too, Will." Buffy returned the smile. Looking around at the crowd, she tugged on Willow's arm and said, "I vote we motor. I hate the airport."

Willow nodded then grabbed her cart before following Buffy to the waiting taxi.

A vacant, worried expression sullied her face as Buffy looked out the window of the cab. _Gee, can silences get any more uncomfortable? I think not. Not now. This was a bad idea. I should have just turned around and gone home. She looks amazing though. The two years off the Hellmouth have been good for her. Maybe it was the travel. I wonder if she would freak if I grabbed her hand. We always touched digits. Would she think it's weird? Oh well…here goes._ She cautiously slipped her left hand over Willow's. When the redhead didn't pull away, she closed her grip.

_Soft—criminy her hands are soft. Mine never are. It used to be from holding stakes and weapons, now the calluses are from the firing range. Personally, I don't like guns for more-than-obvious reasons. Have to carry it even though I've never used it. Jimmy's surprised by this, but he doesn't know much about my past. I intend to keep it that way. _

_Willow hand. Hand of Willow. She likes it. She squeezed my hand back. Turn, smile, look away. God I'm a doofus. We've known each other for nearly nine years; it shouldn't be like this. If you only knew, Willow. I'm sorry. _

* * *

_Oh…Buffy hand. It's still callused, but boy, is it nice and—oh…tingles. I know mine are a stark contrast to hers, but it's not my fault. Even when I would help whittle stakes, my hands were always soft. It's a thing. Oh, she's smiling. Smile back, goof._ Willow returned the smile.

_Woot! Doing internal happy-dance. It's going to be okay. I can do this. I can turn our relationship around. It's time. It's been too long. I hope she understands. I hope that she can help me. I need her in my life. But saying anything? Way too scary. I didn't want to ruin 'us,' but there isn't much of an 'us.' More 'a her' and 'a me.' _

_Let's see what she does if I rest my head on her shoulder. Ah, much better. Oh…hair petting. That's good. Kennedy was right…about the flirting. With girls it's always in code, unless you're Faith. Then it's more like, 'I want to screw. You want to screw? Cool. Let's go be five-by-five together.' I still have yet to figure out what that means. What the hell is that? I'll have to ask Xander._

_I'm still trying to convince myself this'll work. So much time—nothing's been said. Dawn told me she loved me, but I didn't believe her and then I asked Ken. We still talk. She's a good friend, but she left because of Buffy. Who knew? She told me later that was why. Let's hope Dawn and Ken were right. If only I knew. I'm sorry, Buff…sorry I took so long._

* * *

When they arrived at her apartment, Buffy gave Willow a quick tour and left her in the guest bedroom to unpack.

Coming back from the restroom, Buffy knocked on the guest room door and asked, "Willow?" in a tentative tone.

"Yeah, Buff. Come in."

Buffy slowly opened the door and stepped inside before asking, "I was just wondering what you wanted to do tonight. Or for that matter, the rest of the week. I had a gargantuan amount of vacation time, so I took the next two weeks off. Is there anything you want to do?"

Willow grinned. After shoving her empty suitcases under the bed, she took a seat on the bed and motioned Buffy over. "Well, let's see. There's like a bazillion plays that go on nightly. I bet someone, who shall remain nameless—not me, but someone who could be in this room—hasn't taken one day to see the sights of the city in which they reside."

As she spoke, Buffy crossed the room and took a seat on the bed. "Guilty. But that's why you're here, right? To help me find the fun, or maybe force me to… Speaking of the 'why'—not that it's not good to see you—but umm…why the visit?"

Turning to face her friend, Willow replied, "It seemed like the time. I talked to Dawn and Ken last week and they both said that you needed a vacation and what better way to force you to take a vacation than for me to take one myself?"

Nodding her head in understanding, Buffy laughed. "So this was all Dawn and Ken's idea?"

"Yes and no. I wanted to come see you. It's been—what, over a year since we saw each other? I know it's more my fault 'cause of being travel-girl, but still I should have made time. I didn't. I'm sorry about that, Buff," Willow answered in a guilty tone.

The silence somehow lapsed into uncomfortable.

"Will."

"Buff."

They both chimed together, "Sorry."

Willow put her hand up to stop the second apology and fell quiet again.

Buffy stopped talking and let Willow start.

"You talk, Buff. Then I'll go."

Buffy sighed then offered feebly, "It's just I don't know. It's strange for me with you here. I don't know what to say or how to act, but I think it's cool that you're here."

Willow scooted back on the bed resting against the pillows. _Goddess I'm dumb. This big, gapping, gappy thingy that's here, between us. Where do I start? It's treacherous and I'm not—no, no more hiding. I need her. She needs me. Now, how do I get her to get that with all of our history? Lots to say and no words for me to say them with. I'd laugh if it wasn't so damn sad that babbler-extraordinaire Willow Rosenberg is unable to find the words._

Willow looked up and met her friend's gaze. Locking eyes with Buffy, she saw everything in them. _What was it about faith I read? 'Faith is the presence of belief in the absence of proof.' I need that right now. I need to have faith in Buffy. Goddess, why am I such a doofus? We worked so hard at trying to protect each other that, in the end, we both shut each other out. The one person I needed the most I pushed away. Someone's gonna have to take the first step. I can't force her to do it...so here goes everything…_

Scooting up so that she and Buffy were knee-to-knee, Willow grabbed Buffy's hands and held them in her own. "Buff," Willow whispered. It wasn't meant to be said so soft, but that's how it came out. "Buffy, I need you to listen to me and you can talk when I'm finished. Okay?"

Willow waited until she saw a subtle nod, then continued, "What I said about needing a vacation was true, but I need to be totally honest and let you know that I came here with ulterior motives. I did talk to Dawn last week and she said some things that got me thinking. Then I talked to Ken, and she said some things that made me think more."

"So, here it goes," Willow said, drawing in a deep breath. "Back in Sunnydale, we—you and I—tried so hard to be better for each other. I tried to protect you just like you tried to protect me. And doing that, we….we ended up pushing each other away. Then there was other stuff, you know? Like 'people' and 'saving the world' that—like our freshman year. After that, the you and I that was 'us' got damaged."

Willow sighed, struggling to find better words. "Until today, I thought it was irreparable. That 'we' couldn't be fixed. I've been—well, everywhere really and you've been here. What I want to do is, or what I came here for, is to try and fix 'us.' I need your help to do it. And I know this is probably a conversation that we should have had over some type of fermented beverage, but it seemed right to tell you now."

A sentimental smile warmed her features, and then Willow finished the thought, "I've missed you, Buffy. I've missed you so much and for so long that I've got this huge, Buffy-shaped scab over my heart where you're supposed to be. Dawnie, for some reason, ripped it off last week. I needed to heal it. I need you, Buff. I think you need me too, but you need to let me in."

Wiping a tear away, she shrugged her shoulders and concluded, "You don't have the world on your shoulders anymore. Remember? We had the retirement party for you. Faith baked the stake-shaped cake that said 'Happy Trails, Chosen One.' We had hats and kazoos and we got you Silly String. You're just Buffy Summers. You're the Buffy that befriended the shy, geeky Willow back in sophomore year. I know we've both changed, but the way I feel about you hasn't and it won't. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought about you at least once. So what do you say? You want to help me?"

The question hung in the air between them. She pulled Buffy's hands up to her mouth and placed light kisses on each one. Lowering them down to her lap, she looked up and locked eyes with a tear-stained slayer. Her friend's hazel eyes were magnified by unshed tears. Willow placed her hand on Buffy's cheek and caressed away one that trailed down her delicate cheekbone.

Tension settled thick over them, lingering with the unanswered questions. Willow felt compelled to act because of the promise she made when she stepped off the plane. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Buffy's lips then slowly backed away, awaiting a response.

* * *

_I…she…wow. She looks scared. Do something…anything. Damn it, Will! Run…I should run away. What the hell do I do? Well, Summers, it's not like you haven't been kissed before…and this is what you've been wanting._ Buffy pulled back to feel the wetness on her face. Her lips burned from the contact. _Safe bet, she's not gonna wait all night for you to grow a spine_. Smiling she leaned in capturing the lips again. Applying more force, she pushed forward and lay on top of Willow using her arms as support.

Willow gave into the sensation, letting the slayer follow her impulses.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm kissing Willow. Yes! It's better than I fantasized. In fact, it's better than any sex I've ever had. How does this happen? Is this normal, or is it just me? _

Breaking for need of oxygen, Buffy pushed away slightly and looked into Willow's eyes. They were a shade darker than normal and magnified by the tears yet to make their way down the witch's cheeks. Buffy's own tears rained down as she was unable to keep a lid on them.

Willow leaned up and kissed away each one that fell, then whispered, "So Buffy, will I take that as a yes? You need to know I love you. I always have. I'm sorry it took me so long to see. Forgive me?"

Buffy shook her head yes and sniffled. "I'm sorry too, Will. I should have said something years ago. God, Will, I….I do I love you, but I'm scared. What does this mean? You're not going to leave are you? Stay, please."

Willow pulled Buffy down on top of her, enveloping her in a hug. "I'm not going anywhere, Buffy. You want me; you got me. We'll work it out. I promise."

* * *

Chapter 2 – Tired of Waiting

_This has got to've been the best four days of my life. She's absolutely amazing. I don't know what I was thinking. Sure, the terms 'fear' and 'rejection' spring to mind, but I should've known better. It's Willow._ Buffy's thoughts filtered across her waking brain and she responded to the warm body lying next to her.

What got her to open her eyes were the strands of hair tickling her mouth. Spitting the strands out, she turned and was confronted by a grinning witch. She smiled back and placed a light peck on her lips. The blonde's voice was gravelly and thick with sleep when she asked, "Hey you, what time is it?"

Willow smiled cheerily and said, "Would you believe me if I told you it was six a.m.?"

Feigning pulling a pillow over her head, Buffy grumbled, "No, need more sleep. You kept me up too late. I'm usually in bed by midnight. Will, the sky is officially falling. You're a bad influence."

Her smile turned wicked as Willow let her hand trail down the blonde's thigh. Quirking her eyebrow, she bent down and laid a series of kisses across Buffy's jaw-line and neck.

As Buffy rolled over to straddle the redhead, a soft groan resonated through her parted lips. "Hmmm…Will, if you don't stop, I won't stop, and then there will be no stopping. An-and…we agreed didn't we—on the waiting?" She forced herself to sit up even though every nerve ending in her was body saying 'no.'

A disappointed sigh slipped unconsciously from Willow, then she met Buffy's gaze. Nodding, the redhead rolled her hips forward and pushed the blonde off. "You're right. That was evil. Forgive me?"

"Maybe later," Buffy teased, then a peculiar smile warmed her face before she asked, "How 'bout we get some breakfast?"

Willow nodded her head 'yes' and said, "I need to shower first. I'm all stinky after last night. What do you want to eat? I was thinking that deli down the block?"

Buffy rolled off the bed. "Sounds good. You shower first, 'kay?"

Getting up from the bed, Willow grabbed her toiletries and made her way to the bathroom.

Buffy extracted herself from the cooling bed and began to pace. _Okay, so, maybe I'm a little too excited. I need to shower fast. I'm all drippy. How does that happen? One little nibble and I'm rip-roaring, ready-for-action gal. This 'waiting' thing is gonna be tough. Why did we agree to it in the first place? It's not like I haven't had sex before and I know she's had sex. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to do this whole 'taking it slow' thing. I think nine years is slow enough._

_And god! Last night. When did she learn to dance like that? She was so damn sexy and confident. I should've taken her in a corner. That would have been fantastic. I could live off of last night for a good twenty years. She never used to move like that back home. She's definitely gotten more comfortable with herself. Which is of the good 'cause I'm definitely comfortable with her. I need her. I want her. I don't just want her…I wanna devour her. Shit, damn, and might I add, piss. If I explode, it's all her fault._

The shrill ring of the telephone interrupted Buffy's thoughts. Grumbling, she answered, "This is Buffy."

"Hey, Buffster!" Xander's excited voice came through the headset.

"Xander, what's the up? You usually don't call this early."

"I just figured I'd check in on you and the Willster. See how you guys were doing. She's still there, right? You haven't scared her off?"

"Xander…yeah, she's still here and what's that mean? Why would I scare her off?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Hmmm…you lack credibility. How's Cleveland and Faith?"

"Things really couldn't be better. The SITs are less of a pain than they were in the fall…and for some reason we've had less than stellar activity with vamps. For Spring, it's kinda weird."

"Don't complain about downtime. Enjoy it while you can," Buffy chided wryly.

"I know, I know, but it's still worrisome. Every time things got quiet at home, we ended up fighting for our lives. I worry. Oh, is Willow around? I wanted to tell…to talk to you guys together."

"She's in the shower, but I can get her."

"Hmm…yeah, I have to be in the sumo suit in ten minutes. Tell me again how I ended up with the watcher credentials?"

"You asked for it. I think Giles has the official written request. You did this to yourself. Hold on." Setting the phone down, Buffy went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Will? Xander's on the phone and he needs to talk to you. Can you come out here please?" Hearing the water turn off, Buffy saw the other girl come out wrapped in a couple of towels. _Hmmm…wet Willow. Very sexy. Focus Buffy…focus…Xander's on the phone._ "Here," Buffy offered, handing the phone to the witch.

"Xander? Goddess, it's good to hear your voice. Buffy said you had to tell me something? What's going on?"

"How's my bestest bud of them all? And yeah, I got an announcement. Does Buffy have speaker phone?"

"Hang on." Willow went over to the phone cradle and saw the speaker option. Pressing the button, she replaced the phone and said, "You're officially on speaker."

"Good. Buff, you there?"

"I'm here, Xander."

"Alright…now I'm not sure how to tell you guys and, umm… I just found out last night, but, eh… You two are the first to know that, umm… Well, Faith's knocked up. I'm gonna be a dad."

"How? What? How?" the two girls chimed in harmony.

Buffy stood stark still, trying to catch up, but her brain wouldn't accept the information. After puzzling for a moment or two, she repeated the fact internally. _He just said he got Faith pregnant. _ A feeling of light-headedness swept over her. _I don't feel so…_

* * *

Willow glanced over at Buffy just as the blonde's knees buckled. She was able to lessen the impact of the fall and lowered the unconscious girl to the floor.

"Xander, you made the mighty slayer faint. Good work, boy genius," Willow commented reproachfully.

"What? Is she okay? Buffy? Buff, wake up," Xander's voice called through the speaker.

Willow leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, hoping that would wake her up a little. "Xander, Congratulations! I'm excited. I can't wait to be Aunty Willow. Tell Faith I said good work. I'm gonna try and revive Buffy. Can I call you later?"

"Sure, call me tonight whenever," Xander offered cheerfully and hung up the phone.

Returning her attention to Buffy, she was happy to see her slayer was starting to come to. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Will, I just had the strangest dream and why am I on the floor?"

"What dream, baby?"

"Xander called, said Faith was pregnant and it was his kid."

"That umm… that wasn't a dream hon."

"What? Xander, Faith, pregnant? You're joking."

"Nope. You okay?"

"Yeah, the world's ending, but I'm good."

_Xander? A father? My world is rotating backwards. With Faith! Oy, my head hurts. Buffy does look better though. Color's returned to her face since the fall. I can't believe she fainted. Of course, I probably would have too if I'd had more time to digest the info. Wow and double wow. Xander a dad—moreover, 'Faith' now equals 'mom'? I wonder if I'm in another dimension where things that aren't actually are and my dimension is missing me right now. Oh, Buffy's looking at me. Screw it. If I get looked at by Buff that way in this dimension, I'm sticking around._

"Will, you've got…" Buffy leaned over and, instead of wiping the offending cream cheese off the side of Willow's mouth, licked it clean. Willow turned a light shade of red and looked at the other customers in the Deli. No one seemed to notice, so she relaxed a little then eyeballed the blonde.

"Licking me in public now?" The words left Willow's mouth before she realized how it actually sounded. Dropping her eyes to the table, she repressed an apology and the severe embarrassment.

Buffy started laughing and said, "I didn't know you were an exhibitionist, Will, but if that's what you're into then…eh…sure I'll give it a try." The smile danced across her face as she said, "I can't promise we won't get arrested. And then I'd have to tell my boss. He seems okay, but he might get cranky over having one of his people arrested for severe PDAs of the X-rated variety."

"I..umm… It wasn't," Willow babbled sheepishly.

"Willow, it's okay. I get it. The Freudian slip was cute. How does that work anyhow? You come to town, we have a talk, and then 'wham,' I'm 'lust girl.' I was never 'lust girl'."

Willow raised her eyebrow and half-smiled at the blonde. "Might I recall a certain incident in a frat house with a strapping, Teutonic young marine from Iowa and a large number of ghosts? Buff, trust me, some days you and the raging hornies are two peas in a pod."

"Hey, I was under a spell. And can I make a small confession?"

"By all means, Detective."

"Most of the time when I was having sex with Riley, or Spike, or the other very-few men that followed, I was thinking about this certain redhead I know. Sure, I know it makes me the bad, but really, Will, you should meet this girl. Sexy, smart, funny, all the stuff people want in a partner. I think you'd like her."

"See, here's what gets me. I didn't know how you felt. I mean, sure there were lusting moments on my part, but I also lusted after Xander for a while and thought that it was normal. I did not know you were reciprocating the lust, albeit silently, but there was reciprocation, Missy. You could've clued a girl in."

"And what would I have said, Will? I have a thing. Do you maybe have a thing? How do you feel about Mexican? There never seemed to be an opportunity and the one time I was going to talk to you about it, you went and brought a girlfriend to a Scooby gathering."

"Tara?"

"No, you goof! Susie? Sally? Whatever the hell the slut's name was at Christmas."

"Sharon?" A light bulb went on in Willow's head. "Wait a minute… Is that the reason you didn't say three words to me the entire week? Is that why you haven't talked to me, or asked me to come see you?"

Buffy saw the hurt on Willows face and looked down. Quietly she said, "Sort of. I…Will…I promised myself that I would talk to you. We were gonna be in Paris—very romantic city—it was Christmas. I finally convinced myself to tell you how I felt. You showed up with that girl and I was so hurt. Maybe I didn't have that right, but it still hurt." A tear slipped down the blonde's cheek.

Willow moved over to take Buffy's hand. "Buff? Hey, look at me. I didn't know. I thought you were just being avoidy. Didn't I ever tell you I can be dumb sometimes?" Willow tilted Buffy's head up to make eye contact. "Y'know, Slayer, I never understood. I am sorry. Here I thought I was the one with the issues, but you have them too."

Willow leaned in to kiss the smaller girl. It was soft, tender even, but Buffy got the message. Willow wanted her. It was also an apology from the witch that Buffy ached for.

"Summers?"

Buffy barely heard her last name being called. Untangling herself from the world of Willow, she shook her head and looked up at Jimmy. _Shit! Partner...work partner...cop… Making out with girlfriend in public… Wait! What the hell is he doing on this end of town?_

"Jimmy! I…hi," Buffy stumbled over the greeting anxiously.

James crossed his arms and looked between the two women.

"So, Summers, you want to explain to me what's going on?"

Willow's posture stiffened. _Who is this guy? Why is he looking at my Buffy like that and can I punch him? No-neck Neanderthal._

"Umm… Jimmy, this is uh…my friend, Willow. She's the one that was coming in from out of town. The reason for the vacation. Umm… Willow this Jimmy, James McAllister, my partner. Jimmy this is Willow. You want to sit?"

Jimmy pulled out the chair Willow had vacated and plopped down, looking over at the redhead. He nodded his head and gave a small smile.

Her manners took over and Willow reflexively offered her hand. "Hi, nice to meet you. Buffy's said some great things about you. It's nice to know you look out for her. So…umm…thanks."

Jimmy took the offered hand and gave it a brief, curt shake, making eye contact with its owner. Then he turned on Buffy as he scolded, "It would be cool to say the same thing, but she doesn't tell me shit. Then I come in for some coffee and find the two of you making out. No offense, Blondie, but what the fuck? You and I are supposed to be partners. Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

Buffy was taken aback by the anger from her partner. She noticed his narrow set eyes and the vein that popped out in his neck when he was pissed. _What the fuck? Why is he acting like this? Shit. This is going to end badly. Damn it, Jimmy!_ "Hey, Jim, calm down. It's a long story. Besides, I don't need to tell you anything about what I do after work. So chill…the hell…out," she retorted in a scathing tone.

"That's a load of horseshit, Buffy, and you know it. I get I'm not high on the totem pole of people you give two shits about, but it doesn't mean I don't give a fuck when some redheaded bitch is making my partner cry. I care damn it." Turning to Willow he jabbed a thick finger in her direction. "And you, whoever the hell you are… I could care less who my partner wants to suck face with, but in the year we've been together, I've never seen her bat more 'n an eyelash at anyone. Then you show up and you're all over her. To make it worse, she's crying. You hurt her and I bring you a world of pain. You feelin' me?"

Willow firmed up. _Oh, oh, oh, he's upset because Buffy looks upset. Isn't that sweet?_ "Jimmy, is it? I can see how you might think what you thought, but really, it's okay and I've known Buffy a hell of a lot longer than you, so back the hell off. Thank you for your concern, but really it's not necessary."

"Hey, you two, I'm right here. Still present and not three-years-old. Willow, baby, relax. And, Jimmy? Can I see you outside for a moment?" Expecting him to follow, she made her way outside.

Jimmy came out a short moment later and mirrored her stance. Both had their arms folded tightly across their chests and both looked ready to strangle each other. She stepped up into his space. Poking a finger at the taller man, she started in, "A few things," she jabbed her finger, "First: you ever call Willow a bitch again and I break every bone in your body," a third jab, harder than the previous two, "Second: as much as I appreciate the concern for my emotional well being, do not go over-protective on me. I'm a big girl. I know how to handle myself," stab number four was softer as she wound down, "Third: and most importantly, my private life is just that: private. If I think you should know what I do off the clock—or on vacation—I'll tell you. We clear?"

Jimmy looked down at his feet. He hadn't intended to come off so harsh, but he had grown attached to the blonde girl in the time they'd worked together. He just came into Sam's for a cup of coffee and saw her crying. To say it'd shaken him would be a gross understatement. She'd never intimated she was interested in anyone—boy or girl—in the time they'd been partnered together. Then all of a sudden there's the redhead and it freaked him out. "Look, Summers, I'm sorry for the over-reaction, but I worry. I…fuck…I hate when you're pissed at me. Can we uh…maybe start over?"

Taking a moment to think about it, Buffy nodded 'yes' and replied, "On two conditions: you go apologize to my girlfriend and we go out to dinner tonight?"

Jimmy smiled awkwardly. "Sure, that'd be fine, but I pick the place to eat. No offense there, kid, but you've got horrible taste in food."

Swatting Jimmy on the arm, Buffy led him back inside.

He smiled sheepishly at Willow. Extending his hand, he said, "Sorry about that, Willow. I…well…I can be an asshole sometimes. My partner here has requested that I make amends by taking you two ladies out to dinner. So, whaddya say, dinner on me? Again, I am sorry, but this one's special, I get concerned."

Smiling, Willow nodded.

Jimmy relaxed visibly and looked at his watch. "Shit! I gotta go…umm, how about I call you 'round six? With you gone, I got stuck with desk work. I fuckin' hate paperwork."

"That's fine. And, Jimmy? Can we uh…keep this between us?"

Jimmy suppressed a snicker and deadpanned, "Come on, Summers. Do you even have to ask? This is gonna make me a mint. Your bedroom proclivities have been one of the longest standing pools between me and a few of the guys for over a year. I'm gonna win that pool today and retire early."

Buffy's mouth fell open and she stared at him in shock.

Throwing his hands up in the air, he chuckled before amending, "Joke. It was a joke. The 'me winning money' bit, but there is a pool going on in the locker room. I'll be a gentleman though and only lay the rumors to rest." When he finished speaking, Jimmy headed for the exit before the girls could firm up again.

Buffy launched a half-eaten doughnut at him as he slipped out the door.

* * *

Willow sat on the living room couch, her laptop perched on the edge of the coffee table as she typed her email to Giles. Yesterday's events played through her mind and she couldn't help the smile that came over her as she remembered the evening spent with Buffy's partner. _Poor Buffy, It's gonna be hard for her at work, but at least Jim seemed like a cool enough guy. He didn't have a problem with us being girlfriends and the dinner was really yummy. Who would have thought that they had such great Mexican food at that little hole-in-the-wall restaurant? _

_I was just hoping that Buffy would—that she would be more, umm…open? That's not it. I've been nudging and pushing since I got here and, sure, she's making with the merrier on the outside. But there's an undercurrent that I can't seem to get a read on. There was some bounciness when we went shopping. She even giggled like a school girl Might I just say that it was very sexy. The giggling part, not the idea of Buffy as a schoolgirl 'cause that would make me kind of pervy and, while I enjoy non-vanilla naughtiness, I do not enjoy schoolgirls. _

_The other thing that's bugging me is this 'waiting' thing. We agreed to not be too hasty with the physical stuff because—I say this now with hindsight of 20/20—it seemed like the thing to do at the time. Now it's – she steps into the room and it's all hot and bothersome. I'm literally on fire. Well, okay, not literally because 'ow', but figuratively as in the 'cheesy romance novel' type stuff, where my loins are all aflame and I find the need to pull a Scarlett and fan myself in an overly-dramatic, Southern way._

_I'm not sure if it was the confession that brought about this change or if it was just the timing. Sure, there was lust before—I can admit that—but I was always able to control it. Maybe it's just 'cause I don't have to anymore—control it, that is._

Willow's sigh echoed through the empty living room and she flopped back against the couch. Running her hands through her hair, she waited for Buffy to finish her shower.

* * *

Buffy let the water cascade down her back. She knew she had been in the shower for longer than usual, but the need to decompress seemed to be a bigger issue than whatever her water bill would be at the end of the month. The air was steamy and thick as she moved lazily through her routine cleansing. _Showers, they're good. They take away the smell of your sweat and they help you relax. Especially if you've invested in a detachable water massager that helps get those hard to reach areas._

_There's this whole 'waiting' thing. It's killing me. It seemed right…at the time, but now, not sure how much waiting I can do. I think nine years is long enough. I mean, are we dating or are we in a serious relationship? _

_What does that mean, 'serious relationship'? Why is it serious? Does it involve marriage, kids, and a mortgage? Oh god, commitment! No, she can't be thinking that far in advance. Oh God, calm down. It's okay. I can handle that, if she wants it. I hope not. I can't keep a stupid goldfish alive. A kid, what the hell am I going to do with that? Dawn was already grown. I didn't need to do anything, just make sure she didn't get dead.  
_

Buffy let the thoughts roll through her mind. The water hit a knot between her shoulders and she refocused her efforts to remove the tension. As the water pounded her back, she felt her shoulders loosen. _Okay, the freak-out's over. I'll just have to talk to Will about it. I can do that. I'm an adult. Besides, the fact that it's not fair to start to freak out over things that no one has even brought up. Kids though, might be cool. Although, I'm not sure how that would work out, no one has man parts in this relationship. _

_Ah well…what to do today? Will said something about going to see the Monty Python musical. 'Monty Python' and 'musical' in the same sentence gives me a headache. I do love the crazy Brits, but still, musical. Do we all remember the last time Buffy was in a musical? It ended with me making out with Spike. I've yet to figure out that lapse of sanity. And to top it all off, the bastard called me from Rome last month. I should have staked him years ago. And how did he get my number? I'm not only unlisted, but there are about seven people in the known world that know I'm in the States. All of who would stake the bastard before giving him my number. _

"So witch o' mine, what have you got planned for our day?" Buffy asked, bouncing in to the living room as she made one last check for her usual take along items. Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she waited on a response.

Willow looked up from her laptop and smiled. Buffy was wearing a free-flowing, knee-length skirt that showed just the right amount of leg and a top that left enough to the imagination to give Willow shivers. _Get a grip. It's just Buffy. All yummy looking in the outfit, but she's always been yummy looking._Willow felt the blood rush to her cheeks so she dipped her head and went back to the computer screen.

"Will? Earth to the Wiccan," Buffy sat down next to Willow and squeezed her knee.

Willow's head snapped up and she squeaked a little. Swallowing hard, she answered, "Well, I don't know really. I was thinking of taking you for some good old fashioned adult fun." Her eyes grew wide. Blushing, she amended, "Like, shopping. Not like adult entertainment. No strip clubs or porn store—" She stopped herself and tried again, "We could go down to the village and check out some boutiques or we could take a long, luxurious walk through Central Park and feed the pigeons. Also the Met has some cool exhibits, but you might get bored."

"Well, the shopping doesn't sound like a sucky plan. Why don't we start there and then play it by ear?" Buffy tried for a reassuring smile. _What's up with Will?_

"Let me finish sending this and then we can go." _Breathe, Rosenberg. Just breathe and ignore the bolts of electricity that are stemming from her hand._

* * *

"Oh, Will, what about this one?" Buffy asked excitedly.

"Buff? I'm not sure if that's even legal to wear. Don't you guys have laws about indecent exposure?"

"Yeah, but at the clubs, it should be okay I think. Besides it's not for me, it's for you."

Willow's mouth dropped open. The top in question was a light, glittery gray that would come to just above her belly button and there was no back. Just two strings that crisscrossed to hold it on. Shaking her head no, Willow turned a light shade of red from her neck to hairline.

"No way am I wearing that out or in. Buff, if you've forgotten, I do not wear stuff like that. You don't wear stuff like that. Faith might wear stuff like that, not me. Stuff like that on me equals 'big spaz' and 'shame'."

"Willow, Willow, Willow, you've got a rockin' bod, as Xander would say, and I would heartily agree. You should show it off. And if anyone starts to hit on you too much, then they get to deal with me. I want to show you off. Please, oh, pretty please. Besides the fact that I think you owe me."

"Owe you? Owe you what?"

"See, many moons ago I was able to convince you to wear a leather mini skirt and halter top, but someone decided to put on a stupid Casper outfit instead. Now, it may have been a while ago, but I still want to see you in something similar. Come on. We can let you wear a pair of leather pants that have lain dormant in my closet and some boots. It'll be very drool-worthy." To punctuate her argument, Buffy laid on the puppy dog face and began to whimper.

_See now why does she have to do that? I can't resist that look. I've never been able to resist that look. Damn it, Buffy!  
_  
Grabbing the top, Willow huffed out and marched up to the counter. She heard Buffy clapping for joy behind her and she sighed.

* * *

The music was pulsating through the floor as Buffy and Willow entered the Centro-Fly night club. The music was a heavy blend of progressive house and techno and the lights from the rafters bounced around the club lighting up different sections and club goers. As the two women passed by the bar, Buffy steered her girlfriend around the throng of club goers vying for the four bar attendants' attention and made her way to an open couch at the back of the club.

Once they took their seats on the overstuffed couch, a waitress came up to take their drink orders. As Willow was ordering her cocktail, Buffy took a moment to appraise the outfit she had picked out for Willow_. Black l_e_ather pants of the non-vampy variety look good on Will. And I knew I was right about that top. She may not have the most…most chest, but she fills the top out well. The silvery, gray looks good on her. _Buffy herself was wearing a similar outfit. The halter top was less revealing than the one the redhead was wearing and black in color with Buffy's favorite red, leather pants that she bought back in Sunnydale.

The blonde sat, leaning her head against the back of the couch, and let the music wash over her. The thump of the bass mixed with the din of all the people in the club wrapped around her in familiarity. She felt Willow's hand slide up her arm, coming to rest on her shoulder. Buffy cracked her right eye open and tilted her head to get a look at what her witch was doing. Willow leaned and placed a soft kiss on Buffy's cheek. Amusement danced in Willow's eyes as she leaned further in to give Buffy a more intimate kiss. She was stopped by the waitress handing her her drink.

They sat for a time enjoying the energy of the club. Buffy sipped at the drink Willow had ordered for her and cast a longing glance to the mass of bodies on the dance floor. Giving Willow time to finish her drink, Buffy took one last sip on her whiskey sour, then pulled Willow up, motioning to the dance floor.

The girls fell into an easy pattern. Willow was moving with Buffy, trying to let her lead. It felt and looked more like a mating ritual than a dance. Buffy's hips were grinding against her right thigh and Willow's center was mirroring the action of Buffy's. Her hand slipped around Buffy's shoulders pulling her in close. Their breasts mashed together and Willow began leaving bite marks along the blonde's neck. She hungrily sucked on an earlobe and, even through the pulsing beat of the music, she heard the moan.

Smiling in satisfaction, the witch let go of the ear and worked her way over to the un-ravished side of her slayer's neck. Repeating her actions, she added some hand work. Roughly stroking Buffy's back and then moving her right hand to trail to her front and kneading a breast through the fabric of the slayer's top. She felt Buffy arch into her touch and Willow's hips thrust forward more. The songs bled together as they continued to move in unison.

_God, Willow. How'd this happen? You used to be so shy._

Buffy pulled back and grabbed the back of Willow's head. Crushing their mouths together, Buffy demanded entrance into the other woman's mouth. Teeth clicked together and tongues dueled for dominance. Not even breaking for oxygen, they moved faster and harder to the music. That was until Buffy felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Growling she spun around to yell at the moron who would interrupt her Willow-kissage.

The big, bald man smiled shyly and motioned the two off the dance floor.

"Sorry, ladies, but as much as most of the guys here wouldn't say 'no' to letting you continue, I need to ask you to tone it down just a bit."

Willow broke into a grin and took Buffy's hand before remarking, "Hey, it's cool. I think it was time for us to leave anyhow." She patted the large man on top of the head and dragged a shocked Buffy out of the club and into the cool night air.

Once she hailed a cab, Willow slid in after Buffy. They both sat impatiently as the cab took them back to the apartment.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Whiskey Sour

The hallway was unoccupied as Willow and Buffy stepped off the elevator. Seizing the opportunity, Buffy ran her hands down Willow's back, cupping her ass. She continued to grope the redhead as they made their way down the short corridor to Buffy's apartment. Crashing into the apartment door, Buffy tried to fish her key out of her pocket and run her hand up Willow's thigh at the same time. She managed to extract the key, but was finding it difficult to insert the key and get the door open while Willow sucked and nipped at the back of her exposed neck.

"Will, b-baby, wwwaiiittt. I nee-need to fffoccus," stammered Buffy.

Willow looked around into the flushed face of her soon-to-be lover and laughed. Waving her hand over the door, the locks released and the door swung open. Buffy grinned at her and then unceremoniously threw Willow over her shoulder. The redhead erupted into laughter as Buffy marched into the living room.

"Buffy! Hey, cave slayer, put me down. Before this goes any further, I want to talk to you," Willow struggled to get out of the slayer's grip.

Buffy grunted and beat her chest. "No talk. Touch."

"Buff, as much I appreciate the enthusiasm. Please?" pleaded Willow.

"Spoil my fun. Fine." Buffy placed Willow on the ground and looked into her eyes for reassurance.

"As much as I want to—and really I do, really, really want to—are you sure about this? We aren't moving too fast? It took us less than twenty-four hours to get together, but I'm trying really hard not to make mistakes. I'm not going anywhere right now. We can wait."

"Will, you suck at math right now. It took us nine years to get together. And I'm all gung-ho because you are. If you don't want…then uhm…we can wait. I just thought that with the touching and the nibbling you were giving me a green light."

The mood turned south pretty quick. The witch made her way to the couch and motioned for Buffy to follow. She slumped back into the couch when Buffy made no move to join her. Buffy's shoulders sagged as she relented and walked around the coffee table to sit at the opposite end of the couch.

_Sometimes I just shouldn't talk. Damn mouth. She looks so small like that. Well there goes the mood. I didn't mean to upset her. I just needed her to understand that it just wasn't about the sex. Goddess, this is going to be harder than I thought._

Willow scooted over and tried to snare Buffy's hand, but the blonde shied away from the touch and stood.

"It's okay, Will, I get it. Uhm, I'm just gonna go to bed. Goodnight." The slayer turned to leave, but was stopped by Willow's cry.

"Buffy, goddammit! Wait a minute, will you?" Willow silently gave thanks that the slayer had stopped.

Walking up to her, Willow grabbed her hand and pulled her back over to the couch. Wanting to make sure that she was direct and clear, she forced Buffy's head up and looked into the hazel eyes of her girlfriend.

"Don't. Okay. No putting walls up, Buffy. Come back to me. I didn't stop because I don't want to. I stopped because I do and, as much as it's killing me not to have you, I want to do this right. If we go to bed together, what's to stop it from becoming just about sex? You're good at ignoring the emotions and going after the physical. I want to be more than a notch on your bedpost. Do you get that?"

It took a moment for Buffy to find her voice and when she did it was small. "No, not really. Why would you think that it would just be about sex? I haven't done anything to make you think that."

"Buff, we haven't been around each other in over a year. I'm here one day and all this emotional stuff is brought up and, sure, I initiated it, but I was serious when I said I want to do this right. I want no regrets with you. If this goes further tonight, I'm afraid you're going to shut me out."

She silently pleaded with Buffy to understand. Her eyes searched the blonde's face for any sign of understanding. When none came, she continued, "It's not like you haven't before. It's not like I haven't shut you out before. Sex is the easy part Buff. I want with you what Tara and I had in the beginning of our relationship. Trust. Understanding. Sure there were moments when we both could have throttled the other, but at the end of the day, we knew where we stood. I'm not saying we have to wait a long time, but I need to get to know you again. You're a bit different and I've changed some too. So I was hoping that we could settle on some making out and snuggles?"

The witch smiled at the slayer hoping to lighten the mood. Buffy nodded and let some tears slip down her cheek.

Swiping at her face, Buffy sighed, "I've cried more in the past week of you being here than I have in the last three years."

Willow smiled and leaned in to kiss the tears away once again. "Well, crying isn't always a bad thing. It seems like you're long overdue. When was the last time you cried?"

"Honestly, with Tara."

Willow nodded and pulled Buffy to her feet. "How about those snuggles now?"

Buffy nodded and they walked back to her room.

* * *

Willow looked down at the sleeping blonde and stroked her hair. Buffy had fallen asleep a while ago and Willow was still wide awake. Willow pushed herself further back into the bed. Mildly frustrated with tonight's turn of events, she absently stroked Buffy's hair and used her free arm to prop up her own head. A small sigh passed through her parted lips as she stared up at the darkened ceiling, listening to Buffy's soft snores.

_Tare, if you're listening, some help might be in order. I don't know why I never saw it before. She's so lonely and shut off. I should have done something back in Sunnydale. Why didn't you ever tell me? Oh, that's right, you started to and then you died. I'm sorry I didn't listen more. I need to get through to her and I'm not sure how. I know sex isn't it, but I can only talk so much before I sound like a broken record. What do I do?_

I see it there—the love she has—but the darker stuff…maybe it's the slayer part or maybe it's the remnants of a girl who's carried the world on her shoulders for too long. I need to make that go away. She doesn't have to carry that burden anymore. I think she still does to some degree. I remember a talk we had our freshman year about Buffy and the slaying and you said something then about her and the crap that goes along with the gig. I probably should have paid more attention.

I emailed Giles about taking up a permanent residence here in the city. I might take myself out of the game entirely. He gave me some nonsense about duty and such, but I just can't seem to care. I think I'm needed here more. My only problem is I don't know what I'm going to do with myself. Maybe enroll at NYU and hope for the best. It's been forever since I've thought about an actual career. The fall back could always be computers, but I want to do something that can make a difference in a non-mystical way. I'll have to look into my options. I'm not sure what they are at this point, but I have to start somewhere. If Buffy doesn't want us to live together, I need to find a place to live too.

_I am staying close by. No more of this traveling crap. I told Giles and the rest of the council yesterday. He seemed resigned and I think he kinda knew it was coming. He should retire himself. The group they have now is good. With Xander, Dawn, Wood, Andrew, and Faith on the board, it should be okay. Then I'm not sure if Xander and Faith are going to want to continue with it because of the baby. Guess we'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

Buffy stood under the hot spray of the shower and mused. _Showers and thinking. Why do I do all of my thinking here? Water bill's gonna be of the costly this month._

_I don't get what happened last night. We were so close, but she pulled back. Was it me? Did I do something wrong? Shit. Will, what am I going to do? What do you want from me? Am I so screwed up that she's starting to realize that I may not be good for her? Gods know I haven't been good for anyone else I've been involved with. Angel lost his soul and I sent him to hell. Riley: I don't even know where to start with him. Spike: I don't know who screwed over who more in that whole debacle. Then there was Justin: boy-oh-boy, that went well. He nearly died and never talked to me again. I didn't mean for it to go that far. Buffy sighed and turned her face into the spray of water. _

Dipping her head back to rinse the shampoo from her hair, her thoughts churned and found voice in her head. _Summers, you should just cut your losses now and tell her to go away, you weren't meant for the 'happily ever afters'. That's been proven time and time again. Spike was right. Darkness: it's what I am. Sure it sounds dramatic, but I can't explain it any other way. I tried to connect with her, but I can't. I can't let her see what's inside me. I can't poison her. Should I tell her today or wait. Wait for what? It's just going to hurt her more in the end. Sooner is best. I'm sorry Willow, but in the end you will see it's better this way._

Besides, I'm no use to her anymore. Protector of the innocent. Rrriiiggghhtttt… How can you protect something when it doesn't exist? I tried to protect Xander and Willow and just look at how that went. Xander left his fiancé at the altar, only to get back together with her, and then she died. Oh yeah, and he lost an eye.

_Willow. When I met her she was sweet, pure. She was everything that was lacking in my screwed up world and then she had to go and be my friend. She wanted to help and I let her. I let her become addicted to magic because she thought she had to save me. She brought me back and the innocent Willow died. She died when I was resurrected. Then I was too wrapped up in my own pathetic excuse of a life to realize that I should have helped her. I should have been more. I should have been the friend she deserved. Instead I left her in the cold. _

_Some friend, some protector. What the fuck have I been thinking? Pipe dreams and fantasies. She needs an equal, not an emotionally crippled excuse for a retired slayer.  
_  
Shutting the water off, Buffy stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. As she came out of the bathroom, she ran right into the girl who was occupying her mind.

"So that's it, Buffy? You're just going to cut me out? We're through? A good week and that's it, huh?"

Buffy looked into the cold eyes of the witch and what she saw frightened her.

"I…what are you talking about?" Buffy asked, genuinely scared.

Willow's words were tight and clipped, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you were giving off some pretty harsh vibes. And then the words 'tell her to go away' filtered through and I heard the rest of it. So that's it, huh? You think you're, what, too evil for me? That's fucking lame, Buffy, and you know it. What the hell is wrong with you? Do I mean so little to you that you would just throw in the towel so quickly?"

Buffy's gaze was fixed on the bathroom tile; she couldn't seem to meet Willow's eyes.

"Answer me, Buffy. Tell me you don't love me. Tell me that you only wanted a quick fuck and that I was going to be kicked to the curb at the end of my visit." Willow was shaking. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on Buffy's thoughts. She had been in the kitchen making coffee when a wave of what could only be described as remorse had left her breathless. Her stomach had turned somersaults as the emotions had threatened to cripple her and she had to find out where it was coming from. That had prompted her to probe the area and had resulted in her listening in.

"You can't, can you? I'm tired of this, Buffy. What do you want? Do you want me to go or stay? Or maybe just have a quick fuck, fly away, and come back in another year?"

Buffy shuffled her feet and was unsure of how to respond to Willow's accusations. The next few moments surprised her the most. She felt Willow's hands grip her upper arms, the redhead's nails digging into her flesh. Willow began shaking her and forced Buffy to look at her. The blonde raised her head and met the witch's gaze. Tears were streaming down the faces of both women.

"Say something!" Willow yelled.

Buffy pulled away, scared and upset. She had never seen Willow like this. This was beyond the magic-addicted, grief-ridden witch she had faced off with several years ago. This was a far different beast and she had no idea how to handle it.

"I-I—no—" Buffy stammered. Squaring her shoulders, she met Willow's gaze and defiantly held it. "I don't want that, but, Willow, let's be real about this for a moment. I can't be with you. It's too much. I'm not—you don't—shouldn't be with me," she said, struggling to find the words. If she came out with her true feelings, Willow would know. The witch would end up hating her for what she was feeling.

"What are you running from?" the witch asked, "What have you been running from?" her tone accusatory.

"That's rich, Will," Buffy snorted. "I've been here. Stationary for the past two years. Where have you been?" Buffy's anger finally coming through, she allowed it to build as she snarked, "Globe trotting. Not staying in one place for more than a week. I've kept tabs. I wanted to make sure that you were safe. What do you want me to say, Willow?"

Buffy stood defiant, tugging at her towel to secure its place around her body before continuing, "Do you want me to tell you that now that we've come clean about how we feel that everything is going to be okay? Do you want me to tell you that being the slayer hasn't damaged me?" Her hands dropped limp to her sides. "You don't need my shit and you certainly don't fucking deserve it. So just back the fuck off. If you were listening so damn close than you heard the hardest part of what I've got to tell you."

"And that would be what, Buffy?" Willow spat.

Placing her hands on her hips, Buffy snarled, "Go away, Will. I've done nothing but fuck up your life. You could have had some type of normal life without me there. You should try to do that now. So just go away!" Losing steam, she hissed, "You have for the past two years; might as well keep up the good work," her voice barely above a whisper as she finished.

_She can't actually—how could she? _Willow's eyes narrowed as she clenched her fist trying to get her anger under control. She felt the magic on the periphery of her senses. It crackled inside her. Keeping her voice even, she said, "I've been trying to find the SIT's that we created. You remember the spell that you asked me to do that changed the slayer line? I've been trying to clean up that mess."

As Buffy backed farther away, her hands dropped to her sides. She looked deflated and Willow felt some of her anger ebb away.

"Buffy, this isn't about me. We're back to square one for what? Last night? Here you are pulling classic 'defensive Buffy' crap," Willow said, inching closer to the blonde. Approaching her the way she would a frightened animal. "This is about you wanting to shut me out…again. So closed off and shut down you don't even see what I'm offering you. I've talked to Giles. I'm staying in New York. I'm not leaving. And another thing, Buffy, I'm not leaving you. You can try to shut me down and tune me out, but I'm staying so deal with it, Slayer. I'm not the sixteen-year-old girl that can't defend herself anymore. You don't need to protect me."

Willow's words sunk into Buffy's enraged mind and she used every ounce of control she could gather not to hit something, or worse: break down again. Willow's voice whispered in her ears as she felt her lover's arms wrap around her.

"Get over it, Slayer. I know you. I think I know you better than most and certainly better than you seem know yourself right now. So you're scared, big deal. That's one thing that hasn't changed. So am I, but I'm not going to run away. Anything I have is worth fighting for and you are worth more than that."

Buffy shuddered under the touch, the fear and self-loathing raging through her system.

Willow persisted, determined to get through to her, "If you want an apology, then it's yours. Things—" A short, hard laugh escaped her as she continued, "I'm sorry. For the way I brought you back. For virtually abandoning you. But I'm not sorry you're here. I'm done paying for bringing back the one person I couldn't live without. I'm glad you're here." Willow stopped speaking to wait on a response.

"You—there're things, Will. I've done. You don't know," Buffy's voice was forced and raw.

"I don't know what, Buff?" Willow relaxed her grip and sat both of them down on the edge of the tub. _She can't be serious?_ "You think I don't know why you went to Spike? I'm not that naïve. Your tryst with him was what you couldn't have with Angel. It was dark and brutal and probably sated some long standing itch you've had since becoming the slayer."

Buffy looked up shocked at Willow's words. _How did she? Stubborn, empathic witches_.

Frustrated that Buffy didn't seem to be responding, Willow forged ahead, "If that's what this is, you should know he's not here, I am. I hope I'm the one you want. What is it that makes you think that I can't handle all of you, Buffy?" Willow's voice became harder, "Why are you pulling the 'I'm a Jedi knight that got a taste of the dark side of the force.' I don't understand. Do you think I'm too weak to handle it?"

Willow snickered, "If you want to do dark, try letting the god of the underworld invade your skin to get your best friend back. You're a warrior Buffy, the good and the bad are in all of us. It's your choice to give in to it or not. It's weakness, plain and simple. I never pegged you for weak. Me, I'm stronger than I look. Being the slayer's witch gives you a whole range of skill sets that you didn't think you could ever have."

As Willow continued her rant, the tension in the room built. Buffy wanted to run away at each word that was spoken, but her legs wouldn't move.

"Buffy, look at me," Willow prompted. Hooking her finger under Buffy's chin, she forced the blonde to look at her before continuing, "There's no more running. No more hiding. No pushing me away. You've done it for too long and I'm not taking it anymore. When it comes to me, I'm the boss. When it comes to us, _we_ make those decisions _together_. You do _not_get to decide what's good for me. Nod if you understand."

Buffy's head moved a fraction of an inch up and down and Willow smiled. It was almost cold and predatory to Buffy. The way Willow was looking at her, she couldn't describe. This was definitely a new side to the witch Buffy couldn't have imagined existed. Briefly her mind flashed back to the vampire they had met wearing her friend's face and realized that maybe who she thought her friend was wasn't exactly the person who Buffy had always pictured. This Willow was a different animal and one that wasn't unwelcome in Buffy's world.

"Now since we have that cleared up. I have a few more ground rules to lay down."

Willow pulled Buffy to her feet and walked backwards, leading the other woman into the master bedroom. She spun Buffy around and sat her gently on the bed. She signaled the woman below her to scoot back so that she could straddle the slayer's lap. Willow ran her fingers through damp hair as she pushed Buffy's head back and leaned in placing a firm kiss on trembling lips.

Pulling back from the embrace, Willow smirked, "First and foremost: you and I are in this together. We do not get to shut the other out to try and protect one another from ourselves or the outside world. We can deal. After all, isn't that what being an adult is all about? Two: you do not get to go and sit in the shit that's in your head. You need to let it out. And if it involves dark and demented sex or other activities fine, but do not not come to me to scratch that itch." To make the point clear, Willow ran one of her nails up Buffy's back causing the blonde to shiver.

"Third: quit blaming yourself for the decisions that Xander and I made. We knew the risks. We made the call. Sure I was young, but give me some credit. I knew what I signed up for, and between you and me, I would do it all over again. Now, since you've been compliant in all of this; I'm going to give you the first lesson of the day. Should I continue?" Willow pushed herself against the slayer, forcing Buffy to lay down.

Buffy gulped and answered, "Uh, yes." It was the only response that Buffy could manage. The blonde looked into the eyes of her girlfriend and swallowed hard. _Right, so, agreeing? May not have been a good._

Willow slid off Buffy and situated herself between the girl's legs. Willow ran her tongue over Buffy's center. She felt the tremors pass through the woman above her and flashed a grin to her soon-to-be lover.

* * *

_Wow. 'Kay, so that's pretty much all I got. Wow. What happens when you regress so far that the thought of 'Fire bad. Tree pretty,' makes your head ache?_ Buffy knew Willow wasn't sleeping, but her girlfriend was silent.

"Will?" Buffy prodded quietly.

"Yeah, Buff?"

"I get the anger and you're, uhm…well, yeah, what happened earlier."

"I hear a 'but'," Willow joked.

"Yes, there's a 'but.' I just…you know, it's hard. I don't think that, now—if you were to go—I don't think I could deal and you need more than what I can offer. You deserve better." Buffy let out a shuddery breath and felt Willow press deeper into the crook of her arm.

"Would it make a difference if I said the only things I want, you can provide? It's okay to be scared. It's smart, but don't cut me off because you think I won't like what I see. I haven't had time to prove to you that I'm gonna stay, but for now can you take me at face value?"

"I don't know," admitted Buffy.

"I can't guarantee the future, baby, but I know that I love you. All of you. The slayer part and the Buffy part. I've reconciled that one can't exist without the other and that makes me love them both. Why can't you? You like rough sex, big deal. A lot of people do. I like it when the timing's right. See for exhibit 'A': Faith's carrying Xander's kid so ya know he's not a vanilla guy. If Anya didn't tell us a million times, then his choice in mother to his child should. It's okay."

"Yeah, but it's different with me. I can hurt you. I wouldn't know what to do if I went too far. I have before."

"You'll have to trust me to let you know. I trust you."

"Will, there's stuff you don't know about. About Riley, Spike, and a guy you don't know. Things went too far with them."

"Well, you can tell me, but I don't need to hear it. The past can't be changed and something tells me you've learned a lesson."

Buffy lay silent processing the new information then asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"It's something I should have done a long time ago. Tara tried to tell me once—about you. She thought you had feelings for me. I got upset and told her she didn't know what she was talking about. I thought we were buds, the best of, but we weren't anything more. She did know there were moments I lusted after you but after a ginormous fight we had, she stopped bringing it up. I can be kinda slow sometimes. We should have done this a while ago." Willow smiled and found Buffy's hand under the covers.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy wiped at her nose trying hard not let her current bout of insecurity ruin what Willow just did for her. _Check. 'Basket case Buffy' is in full swing_. She was sore in places she forgot she had. Everywhere Willow's teeth grazed her skin was on fire and in pain. She loved the feelings that lingered. "Will, I don't know if I can do this."

"What 'this'?"

"This 'this': you and I—a relationship. I've never had any luck with them. What makes you think it's going to work?"

Willow rolled her eyes in exasperation and sat up against the headboard. _And here I thought I thought too much, or is it 'think too much_.' Shaking her head at her musings, she situated herself so that Buffy and she were at eye level. "Buff, sweetie, they have this saying about putting the cart before the horse. Do me a favor and learn it."

"Huh?" _What's she talking about? _

"Hmm, well, the way I look at it is this: the Scoobs never got much with the planning. I think the most plany I got was when I decided to stay in Sunnydale to go to school. So, why start now? I think we should take it as it comes. It's gotten us this far." Willow smiled and took a lock of Buffy's hair to twist between her thumb and forefinger as she teased, "We could be really wacky and start planning a week ahead of time. Oh, I could even go get some multi-colored pens and make a chart to put on the refrigerator. But I should warn you, planning leads to plans and maybe commitment. Your call, really." The joke had the intended effect as Buffy's smile forced itself past the tears.

Willow grinned and pulled the blonde closer to her. Buffy raised her lips to Willow and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Whispering a small thank you to the redhead, Buffy settled snuggly into her witch's arms and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Buffy awoke first. Willow was molded into her right side and had one hand firmly attached to her left breast. She smiled down at her lover and tried to remember how exactly she had gone from getting ready to tell Willow to go away to this naked entanglement she had woken up in. _Holy Mary, Mother of God, I can't believe that happened. I'm sore—like just got my ass handed to me by the hell-godfather of all Turok-Han sore…and I like it. _

Buffy caressed the side of the redhead's cheek causing Willow's eyes to flutter open. She smiled down and placed a kiss on the witch's temple.

"Thoughts?" asked Willow sleepily.

"Good, I think…there's just lots of stuff up here, Will. I don't know how to or even where to begin. Can you give me some time to sort through?" Buffy answered honestly.

"You've got as much time as you need Buffy. I'm here for a while."

"So you were serious, then? You're staying in New York?"

Adjusting their position, Willow sat up Indian-style and wrapped the sheet around her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she answered, "Yep, I didn't want to tell you so soon, but there were circumstances beyond my control. I told Giles that I wanted to settle here with you. I didn't know if you would want to live together—and if you don't, that's fine 'cause I wasn't expecting you to want to be all domestic so soon—but if you want…or don't. So I told him that I would probably enroll at NYU or someplace else close…Columbia maybe. And if you don't want me to live with you I can find another place…that's cool. Although, I'm not sure if I'm goi—"

Her babble was interrupted by Buffy's lips. The kiss was light and soft. Its purpose fulfilled; Buffy broke away.

"Going to have to remember that," the blonde murmured.

"Remember what?" Willow pulled back, slightly stunned by the kiss. A sappy look infected her features as she ran her tongue over her lips, taking pleasure in the taste of the blonde.

"The new, constructive way I found to stop the infamous Willow babble."

"There are other ways," Willow said, running a hand down Buffy's side.

"Hmmm…we'll have to explore those as time progresses. Will, were you serious about the 'staying' and the 'living here' and the 'going back to school'?"

"As serious as I was about teaching you that lesson earlier. I want to be here. I'm tired of traveling and if I decide to stay and help with the council, then I can do it from here."

"What about school?"

"Well, I was just thinking that doing something in a non-magical way to help people might be nice. I can fall back on computers if it's absolutely necessary, but I would prefer not to."

"I think there was a time when I knew a Willow who seemed to love to teach. Ya know, the academic type stuff. What about that?"

"That has potential. I just need to finish my masters anyhow."

Buffy cocked her head and asked, "You got a four year degree when?"

"Well, officially I was in Peru, but the degree is legit and from Oxford. A double B.A in English and Math. The online classes were a hoot."

"I'm impressed, seriously impressed. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hello; Peru. You weren't talking to me anyhow and then there was a horde of Zombies that Vi, Dawnie, and I took out shortly after I got the news. So the walking dead kind of overshadowed the graduation, but Xander did send me an e-card with a brain in a jar, very funny."

Buffy hugged her girl and said, "Well, then a graduation celebration is in order. We shall boogie down and paint the town red with glee. When do we get to move you in here?"

A crease formed between her eyebrows and Willow stammered, "Ah, what?"

Buffy gently smoothed the lines away with her fingers as she answered, "Well, we've lived together before. So you staying anywhere else just seems silly. We can either move you into the guest bedroom or you can move all of your stuff in here with me. I wouldn't mind either really, but I don't want you living anywhere else."

Willow thanked the blonde by running a tongue over a semi-healed bite mark. The action caused Buffy to shudder. Moving up, Willow placed a series of delicate kisses over the slayer's face ending at her lips before murmuring, "Thank you, Buffy."

"Hey, if I get thanks like that, remind me to do whatever the hell I just did more often."

"I mean it. This is huge and I'm prepared to maybe get an apartment close by if this is too much too soon."

"Nine years, Will…nine years is long enough. I haven't felt this way in—well, ever. What you did. I can't wrap my mind around how you did it, but thank you."

"Anytime, baby. Now, I think I'm mostly recovered. How about some breakfast?" Willow replied. Glancing at the alarm clock, she amended, "Or, you know, a late lunch?"

"Sure, let's get dressed and then I get to take you out."

Buffy got out of bed first and Willow saw the markings she had left on the blonde's small form. Resolving herself to not feel bad for what she did, Willow got out of bed. Buffy moved gingerly to the closet and began getting dressed.

"No shower, Slayer?"

Buffy turned around, a little red and mumbled, "If you want me to, but I kind of like smelling you on me."

"Me too. Smelling you on me, that is, not smelling me on you." Willow walked up and pressed into Buffy's back and rested her head on her shoulder. "It's okay, I get it. Let's just get dressed and go get food. My stomach is currently eating my ass I'm so hungry." Willow placed a kiss behind Buffy's ear and left to go get dressed.

_My stomach is eating my ass? Where the hell did she come up with that? What am I going to do with you, Will?_


	2. Chapters Four thru Six

**Chapter 4 – Unusual**

The last few days of Buffy's vacation were spent with Willow, running around NYU and Columbia. The witch was trying to decide which school had the best choice of classes and who would give her the most flexibility. Giles had phoned and shipped out the rest of Willow's belongings. Giving further thought to the two's situation and relationship, Willow decided to take residence in the guest bedroom. Having her own space seemed like the best idea at the moment. Buffy had run to the store to pick up provisions for a girls' night in and Willow was on the phone with Faith.

"So, Red, how's 'operation: remove the stick from B.'s ass' goin'?"

"Faith, she doesn't have a stick up her ass. She's just, well…she's just all repressy. Like someone I know. Is it a slayer thing?"

"Hey, I'm not nearly as repressy as B. can be. I know how to find the fun and have it occasionally, but you're right. Sorry. Do me a favor and don't tell her I said that."

"I'll keep my mouth shut. How's everything in Ohio?"

"Eh, not bad. I'm wigging out a little, but I think that's to be expected."

"The baby?"

"No…well a little. It's just that X. is so happy—like, 'I think he was floating when I told him' happy—but what are we gonna do? I still have to be a slayer and he's a watcher and then there's the council. It's just like I want to put the brakes on, but can't find the pedal."

"Ah, you're totally having a meltdown. It's okay really. Xander will do good. He's gonna be a good dad and the slaying—well, I know for a fact that you're not the first pregnant slayer. Call Wood, maybe he can give you some suggestions. Oh, you can always get the SIT's to baby sit and help out. Wouldn't that be a laugh and—well, no, it would be scary, but still."

"I'm not melting down, but there's this whole 'I'm gonna be a mom' thing, and my mom, in case you didn't get the memo, sucked at pretty much everything. What if I suck?"

"Well, the way Xander tells it, you already do."

Faith's jaw dropped on her end of the phone. "Red, is that you? Did you get possessed or somethin'?"

"Yes, it's me. What, I'm not allowed to make dirty jokes? I happen to know a few. Anyhow, back to the 'mom' thing. Relax. Go stake something. You'll feel better."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Faith, uhm, I have a favor to ask. I'm not sure how well it's going to go over. I mean, I think you'll be okay with it, but I'm more worried about Xander."

"Spill, Red."

"Uhm, I'm staying in New York. More specifically, I'm staying with Buffy."

"That's cool. How long you gonna stay?"

"Indefinitely. I've started the enrollment process at NYU and Columbia. Giles has sent me my stuff from England and I've moved in with Buff."

"That's cool. Why would Xan freak over that?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure yet, but I think I'm retiring from the council. You know, try to live like a normal person for a while and see how that works."

"Oh, hey, if it makes you happy than it's five-by-five, y'know? Xander may be a little bit upset, but I think he'll be cool with it."

"There's more."

"More?"

"Yeah, look, Faith, I know that you and Xander have been together for a while, but before, in Sunnydale, he always had a thing for Buffy. I'm not sure how much that's gone away and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings or bring up badness, but I thought I'd tell you and then you can break the news to him."

"You're killing me. Willow, spit it out already."

"Uhm, well, you see, Buffy and I are together."

"Yeah, you just said that. So?"

"No, I mean Buffy officially plays for the home team now. We are together in the naked, groiny way. I just don't want him to freak out."

"Oh! And wow. You actually got her to come clean. Wait, you actually told her? He's not gonna believe this. It's about damn time." Faith whistled.

"Wha..?"

"Look, Red, Buffy's had a thing for you for as long as I've known her. I asked her about it once and she decked me. I never brought it up again. I always thought you were doing the unrequited love bit. I'm happy to hear you lust bunnies are finally going at it."

"You knew?"

"Anyone with an ounce of common sense could tell. I just figured you both were so repressed that nothing would ever come of it. 'Sides it's not my place to tell you who to hump. Not my style."

"I—no one ever thought to tell either one of us?"

"Well, I thought about it, but decided against it. Didn't you notice how Buffy was extra protective with you and all touchy-feely? How when I came to town, she kept you away. It wasn't 'cause I was keeping her from you, it was 'cause she said, and I quote, 'Willow's too important to go patrolling with me. I need to keep her safe and with you here that means I get extra protection and company so she gets to stay at home where there's locks and no vamps.' Really, I just figured she'd never admit to it."

"Okay, I'm lost. Does Xander know?" Willow propped her feet on the coffee table and sank back into the cushions.

"Know what?" Faith asked.

Willow's hand stroked the crease out of her forehead and tried again, "Know about me and Buffy?"

"No," Faith said, "you just told me he didn't know about the hook up."

Sighing Willow shifted the phone to her other ear. "Focus with me. Did Xander know about how Buffy felt?"

"I think so. He's kinda pointed out some very clear facts, but if you're asking has he admitted it to himself, probably not. He likes to be dumb sometimes."

"You're killing me, Faith. Okay…just let him know please."

"Will do. Hey I've got to motor. Tell B. I said 'don't fuck it up.' And good work, Red."

"Bye, Faith, and give Xander a hug for me."

"'Kay. Later."

Willow sighed and hung up the phone.

* * *

Buffy meandered through the video store, looking for movies she and Willow would both enjoy on her last night of freedom. _What to watch? What to watch? _She scanned the rows of DVDs, hoping that something would catch her eye. Her gaze lingered on one glossy box. _Seen it. _Then another. _ Didn't want to see it. _She moved down the row with obvious disgust. _Can't watch that again or I'll poke myself in the eye with a stake. _

She paused in front of the next rack, puzzling. _What would Willow want to watch? You know, you would think that Hollywood could come up with some better movies. All the good stuff has been made and we've seen them ten-plus times already because of Xander. There are no good romantic comedies. _

Striding down the main aisle of the store, she glanced at the signs as she passed. _Action? Bleh! Horror? See the past nine years for my fill of horror. Drama? Do enough of that on my own. _

_Shit. I can do this._ Shaking her head, she moved on to the new releases._ Pick two movies that we haven't seen that might set the mood for naked fun… _

_I'm so __**not**__ screwed._

Completely aloof to the titles now, she paced across the back of the store. _Have to say that, barring a few minor break downs—all courtesy of yours truly—it's been exactly what I needed._

_Work. Wonder if I could take another week off? No, Jimmy'd kill me. I can't make him sit at a desk for another week. Oh, well. Movies, back to movies. Oh, Jim Carey…Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. Well, it doesn't look that bad. Okay, here's one. What's this? Imagine Me and You. The cover looks decent. I wonder if Will has seen it. Okay, that's two. Mission almost accomplished…kind of. Not sure if any of these will set the mood for sex, but eh, it's worth a shot._

Buffy checked the movies out and went to the market next door. Selecting a varied assortment of junk foods and diet cokes, she was nearly at the register when her phone started ringing.

Shifting the shopping basket to her left hand, she pulled the phone from her pocket and flipped it open, saying, "This is Buffy."

"Hey, Cupcake. Look, I know it's not your official day back and all, but a call came in that was near you. Got a ten twenty-nine with a request for a ten forty-seven. I'm in the area and wanted to know if you want in on it?"

"I—" Buffy replied, cutting off to glance at her watch. Going over timing in her head, she sighed and said, "Yeah. I'm at Gio's on thirty-second. You want to come pick me up?"

"Will do. See you in five."

Jimmy disconnected and Buffy grumbled.

_Stupid damn mouth. Should have said 'no.' Although it shouldn't take me that long. About two hours tops, and then I can get back to Willow time. Shit! I'm gonna have to call and tell her. Damn! Double damn! _

Punching in her number she waited on Willow to pick up.

"Summers' residence."

"Will, it's me."

"Hey, you. What's up?"

"Uhm, don't hate me, but Jimmy called and there's a scene close by. A ten twenty-nine with a ten forty-seven en route, so…uhm…I'm gonna go take a look at. See what's the what. I should be home in about two hours." Buffy's faced scrunched up waiting on an outburst. When one didn't come, she said, "Will, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out what the frilly heck a 'ten twenty-nine' and a 'ten forty-seven' are. Can you clue me in?"

"Oh, sorry. A 'ten twenty-nine' is an unspecified crime, mostly used to report a dead body, and a 'ten forty-seven' is a request for a coroner."

"Oh, see, that helps. Don't you go back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but Jimmy called and he sounded desperate. So he's coming to pick me up. I should be home in about two hours, if that's okay?"

"Buff, since when do you need my permission to stop evil stuff? Go fight crime. I'll hold down the fort and come up with something interesting to do. Okay?"

"You're the best. I did get the movies and I've got the food. So wait up and, when I get home, I promise fun times."

"I'm holding you to that, Slayer. Be careful."

"I'll try. Bye, Will."

Buffy disconnected and slid the phone in her pocket. Thankful that she always carried her badge with her, she took it out of her pocket and clipped it on to her pants. As she stepped out of the market, Jimmy came to a screeching halt right in front of the entrance. Buffy shook her head and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Casting a glance at her partner, she noticed his annoyed and impatient expression and rolled her eyes.

"You ready?" he growled as she slammed the door closed.

"I am. Let's go," Buffy chirped, her tone saccharine.

True to his word, the scene was just four blocks up from the grocery store. The techs had closed off the area and the coroner hadn't showed up yet. Ducking under the yellow tape, Buffy put a pair of latex gloves on and took a look around.

_Surprised anyone called in anything down here. As a side note, even if you traipse around sewers for most of your adolescence and young adult life, nothing—and I mean __**nothing**__—will prepare you for the smell of a rotting corpse. In the sun when it's ninety-five-plus degrees outside, it's got to be one of the worst smells ever.  
_  
_Secluded. Can't tell if anyone put up a fight. _

_Hello; alley. Why is that? Why are all of the DBs that we come to in Manhattan in alleys? Is it convenience? Is it the only place people get killed around here? Leads you to think that alleys might be dangerous. You'd think people might clue to that fact. Why do people still walk through them at night? If I weren't a girl that was gifted with the strength and speed of a demon, I would totally stay out of the alleys. Just a thought though. I could be wacky.  
_  
"Summers, over here."

"Oh, sorry." Buffy had gone straight to the back instead of following Jimmy.

He was currently hunched over the corpse of what looked like a young female. Sighing, she walked closer and hunched down across from her partner. She didn't immediately look at the face.

Over the past year she had developed a way of looking at a corpse that started with the feet and worked her way up. Noting abrasions on the ankles and calves she worked upwards and patted the girl down for any type of identification. She pressed against the right hip pocket and felt a few pieces of plastic. Fishing them out, she sorted through and saw the California State heading. She looked at the picture then the name and looked back at the face of the dead girl.

It wasn't surprising that she was from out of state, but still the name seemed familiar. She finally studied the face of the body. The girl on her license was young, born 1987, nineteen-years-old. Looking closer at her neck she noticed the abrasions. Wanting to confirm her suspicions, she pulled down the girls lower eye lid and saw the tell tale signs of petechiae. Not found in all cases of strangulation, but regular enough to warrant looking for.

The girls face was bloated and her tongue was swollen. Gathering as much information from the body as she could before turning it over to the ME, she peeled off her gloves and deposited them in the trash. Jimmy had already combed the area and reported no other findings.

"So you want to canvas right now or wait till tomorrow?"

Checking her watch, she said, "Tonight. Just the closest residences. Also, who called it in?"

"A newbie by the name Kindal; first name: Scott. He was walking the area and smelled it. Did a decent job of securing the scene though."

"'Kay, you take Scott and I'll start knockin' on doors."

"Not much of that, Blondie. The neighbors are right there." Jimmy pointed to a group of onlookers just beyond the yellow tape. She squared her shoulders and made her way over.

She flashed her badge and smiled at the group. Going through the list of people one by one, she asked the same questions and all of them came up with nothing. As she finished up with the last interview, Jimmy tapped her on the shoulder.

"You done, Cupcake?"

"Yeah, you got anything?"

"Nada. No purse, no other clues to see why she would be down here. So I'll buy coffee tomorrow if you can answer this question."

"Deal."

"Scene of crime?"

"Not here, old man. Definitely just a dump site."

"Ding, ding, ding. Coffee's on me tomorrow. So you want to go home?"

"You bet. You gonna go back to the office and see if we can pull anything on the vic?"

"Nah, I'll wait for tomorrow."

They exited the alley and made their way back to the car.

"So, how's your girl?" Jimmy asked as he slipped behind the wheel and shut the car door.

"Good, she…uh, moved in and she's enrolling in school."

"That fast?" Whistling, he wiggled his eyebrows up and down at the blonde. "You lezzies move quick. My ex-wife took two years to move her junk in and another three to move it out."

"She's staying in the guest bedroom, which is her room now. Keep your mind out of the gutter, McAllister, or I hurt you."

"Yes, ma'am. Hey, kid, for what it's worth, glad you're not alone. That always bugged me. You shouldn't be. I know we don't talk about you and your old shit, but I'm a cop. These things you pick up on. Just treat her right."

"I'm trying, trust me. It's just weird."

"Weird that she's a chick, or weird that you're involved?"

"Both…or maybe just 'involved.' You get used to being alone."

"Ain't that the truth." Jimmy pulled up to Buffy's apartment and idled. "See you tomorrow, shorty."

"Hey, we were just gonna eat a light dinner and watch movies. You want to join?"

"Nah, go be with the redhead. She's seems like a firecracker. Don't let me screw up the rest of the night."

"Alright, Jimmy. See you bright and early tomorrow. Oh, I want a mocha: non-fat, no whip, extra shot of espresso."

"I'm supposed to remember that?"

"I have faith."

With that, Buffy shut the car door and carried her bags to the door.

* * *

"Buff…Buff…_Buffy_!" Willow watched the blonde hair peek up from below her waist. "That tickles…_a lot_. Why by the Goddess are you tickling my knee?"

"Seemed like a good spot. Besides it looked…ah…very soft. Which it was. I'm a detective. It's my job to detect things. It says so in the job description."

Both girls were naked and flushed. It was two in the morning and neither one could seem to get in the mood for sleep. Buffy released Willow's leg and moved her way up.

"So I was thinking a patrol? It'll be light and easy and then we can hit up a diner for food type stuff on the way home?"

"Don't you have to be at work tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I should be there at 7, but let's face it, Will, me and sleep are about on par with me and driving. I'm not good at either. In fact, my sole talent has been my ability to not stay dead."

"That's not true. You're very good at killing things. Then there's that trick you do with your ring finger. Really, where did you learn that?"

"You mean the one where I—?" Buffy began moving lower and slipped a hand between the redhead's thighs.

"Nope…none of that. You do any more of that and I'll combust," Willow said resolutely.

"Aww, but, Will," Buffy whined. Taking the hint only when Willow slapped her thighs together, she grumped, "Fine…_fine_," and answered the question, "That wonderful gift was bestowed upon me by none other than the king of dark and glowery himself."

"Angel? When did Angel do that to you?"

"Uh…junior year. We may have only had sex once, but there were other things we could do."

"How very naughty of you. So, patrol then?"

"Fine, but you get to buy breakfast."

"What?"

"Yeah, them's the house rules."

"House rules?"

"Yes there was a mortgage that was signed with clauses attached. I think it was section 4c. The individual in residence who receives the most pleasure for the evening has to buy the giver of said pleasure breakfast. It seems unfair, but I'm bound legally."

"The things I do for great sex," Willow mumbled, "Ken was right. I should have just bought a vibrator and became a hermit."

"Huh?" Buffy gasped. After getting up, she dismissed what she thought she heard as a bad joke.

Knowing that Willow was probably going to have to drop her off at the station in the morning, she dressed for work and holstered her gun.

Willow got up. As she slipped on a pair of jeans and black t-shirt, she explained, "It was an ongoing joke. Even after she became a slayer, she had a hard time keeping up. Personally, I think I may have met my equal in the bedroom tonight though. Tare was close, but as good as she was, I usually made her pass out first."

"And you never told me this why?"

"Buff, besides Anya, how many of us were comfortable discussing our sex lives?"

"Don't forget Faith."

"Or Spike."

"Speaking of the bleached wonder, he called a while back. You didn't give him my number did you?"

"Why did he call?" Willow asked, quickly filling in, "Oh…and I'd rather stake him than talk to him."

"Just to check up. Said that Angel and he were both curious," Buffy grumbled, walking towards the front door.

Jogging to catch up, Willow asked, "I take it you're still pissed at the Wolfram and Hart thing?"

When Willow was beside her, Buffy took her hand and made her way down the hall, explaining as she moved to the front door, "Aren't you? Sure there's the water under the bridge, but jeez, Will, they knowingly got in bed with the enemy and caused an apocalypse because of it. Cordy died. Your friend Fred died. Wesley died. There was badness all around. Nothing good could have come from it and they did it anyway. On top of the fact that no one had the decency to tell me Spike was resurrected."

After opening the door and passing onto the sidewalk, Willow remarked, "Breathe, baby. I'm on the anger train to an extent, but it's not like they aren't doing good now, right?"

"Not the point. I just—they should have called. Phone a friend. Let me know what's going on. Did they? No. Instead they go to Europe trying to what save my honor from the Immortal? I wouldn't have let the Immortal touch me with a ten-foot pole. Christ! They're just so…so…male."

Laughing at the blonde, Willow grabbed her hand and turned her towards the park. "We going through Central, or did you have some other place in mind?"

"Central first and then we hit up the subways. You bring stakes?"

"Only one. I've perfected my sun spell, so I don't need much in the way of tangible protection."

"Really? Do I get to see it in action?" asked Buffy, with a hint of glee in her voice.

"If the dead and fangy comes-a-knockin', then you bet."

* * *

The girls set off for the park in the early morning hours. As predicted, the patrol was light. Only one vamp in the entire route. They stopped off at a twenty-four hour diner close to Times Square. Tourists were still out as well as the club people and the diner held a steady stream of customers.

It was nearing dawn and as the sun began to lighten the sky Buffy noticed that she had only about an hour and a half before she had to be at work. She looked at the four stacks of plates and rubbed her belly. _Maybe the pancakes were too much. Nah, pancakes are always a good._

"Ugh, I'm going to explode," Willow moaned beside her.

"Will, if you explode, I'm going to have to clean up the mess and I can't move to save my life right now. Don't."

"I'll try not to, but just be warned."

"'Kay, hey what time is it in England right now?"

"Uh, 1:30 I think. Why?" Willow asked.

"Gonna call Dawnie." Buffy took out her cell and dialed the exchange. "Hello?"

"Dawnie?" Buffy questioned.

"Nope, this is Ken. Buffy?"

"Oh hey, Kennedy. Yeah, it's me. Is Dawn there?"

"Nope, went with Andrew on some book hunt. You could try her cell."

"Nah, just tell her I called."

"Will do. Hey, is Willow still there?

"Sitting right here. You want to talk to her?"

"Please."

Buffy passed the phone over to the witch as she mouthed the name, 'Kennedy.'

"Hey, Ken. How's London?"

"Beats China. How are things going with Buffy?"

"Good. I think."

"Good. I—well, I just wanted to say that I hope you're happy. New York is nice, but if she hurts you, I get to kick her ass."

Laughing, Willow shook her head. "I'll be sure to let her know. Hey, I need to go. Email me, okay?"

"Alright. Bye, Willow."

"Bye." Willow closed the phone and looked over at Buffy.

"You'll let her know what?" Buffy asked, scooting closer to Willow.

"Kennedy says that if you hurt me she's going to kick your ass."

"Eh, I'd like to see the girl try."

"Oh, no," Willow said, passing Buffy's back to her. "There will be no kicking of anyone's ass. You've been waiting far too long for an excuse."

"What? I have not. I never wanted to kick her butt." The blonde began to pout, but stopped when she saw Willow's look.

"You're lying. Buffy, even I've wanted to kick her ass a few times."

"Sure you have." Buffy rolled her eyes. "When?"

"Well, there was the whole kicking you out of the house thing during the First and then there was the Faith thing. Then there was the Dawnie thing."

"'Splain' please."

"Remember when there was the revolt on Buffy Summers of 2003?"

"I haven't forgotten," Buffy snarked.

"What no one seemed to tell you is that that was not how that was supposed to go. I wanted you to understand that we were there for you, but you kept us shut out. You wouldn't let anyone in on the decision-making process and there was a lot that I felt we could contribute." Willow shifted and took Buffy's hand. "Kennedy, however, took the meeting to a big scary place and that ended with you being ousted. I was too shocked and upset to even do anything afterwards. Let's just say, she got a long, long yelling-at from me after everything died down."

"Nothing 'died down' there, though."

"You're right. My rant took place a month after we collapsed Sunnydale. We were lounging by a pool and I just ripped into her. Didn't mean to, but I was thinking about it and it just kinda happened."

Buffy nodded. "Ah, remind me never to make you cranky."

"And here I thought you liked me that way," Willow teased.

"'Kay, the Faith thing?"

"She, uh, went all high and mighty on Faith. They got into it—like, if the Faith of old was still around, Kennedy would have been in pieces. She went and said some un-nice things about Faith being a killer and all. Well, despite our differences, Faith and I have come to an understanding. I got protective and shoved Ken away and was this close" —Willow held up her hand, displaying her barely parted fingers— "to unleashing holy hell on her."

"You are talking figuratively right?"

"Sort of. She backed down when I stepped between them, but it was dicey."

"And Dawnie?"

"That I did kick her ass for. Umm…how much has Dawn told you about her relationship with Kennedy?"

"Will, why do I have the feeling that I've been left out of the loop?"

"It's so not my place to tell you."

"Out with it, witch." Buffy turned in the booth to glare at the redhead.

Crumbling under her girlfriend's gaze, Willow said, "Uh…okay, but you didn't hear this from me. Dawn and Kennedy started seeing each other about eight or nine months ago. Early on in the relationship, Ken got drunk and went home with some girl she met at a bar. There was a ginormous fall out and I...uh...kinda...uh—well, Kennedy got her butt kicked."

"Oh…you mean Dawn's...she's—well, there, that proves the whole 'genetics' thing." Laughing, Buffy grabbed Willow's hand. "It's okay. Thanks for protecting Dawnie."

* * *

"Summers, nice of you to join us this morning. How was your vacation?" Patrick Johnson, her boss and supervisor of the precinct, said as she entered building. He was just getting there himself and was glad to see the young detective back at work.

"Heya, Pat. Vacation was good. Even got to see some of the city, in a non-work-related way. It was nice. Now, I kinda get what all the fuss is about."

"Damn straight, Summers. New York is the best of the best. Just like the guys and gals in our squad room. Hey, I hear you and Jimmy already got a case going?"

"Yeah, a body dump. You know if Jimmy's here or not?"

"Can't say. Let's go find out."

They walked to the Robbery-Homicide Unit and saw Jimmy hunched over his computer.

"Ah, it's good to be back," Buffy said as she walked over to her desk.

"Let me know about the case, kid. See you later," Pat said weaving his way back to his office.

"Hey, Cupcake. Nice to see you back in the mix. It's been driving me insane."

Buffy pulled out the chair and there on her desk sat what she assumed was her coffee order. Taking a sip, she smiled. He may come off as a jerk most days, but she really did like her partner. "Thanks for the caffeinated goodness. Did you run our vic through the wires?"

"Yep, look at the printout on your desk. Seems you two had some things in common."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow at him and opened the folder. Scanning the paper, her mouth fell open as she read:

Murillo, Jessica Sara  
1433 Topanga Road  
Sunnydale, CA 94086  
803-555-3860  
DOB: 06-17-1987

Reading through the list of stats on the girl, it said that she was a student at Sunnydale High School. Considering that the school had been sitting at the bottom of a crater for three years, Buffy was confused. _Why was this girl in New York? Her license said city of residence was San Jose, not Sunnydale, but the CA DMV said Sunnydale_. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and the butterflies in her stomach stirred. _Uh, spidey sense is all twitchy. Not a good. She's been missing since two-thousand-three and her parents are still in California_.

_Sure, I've been able to see coincidence in lots since joining New York's Finest, but this… This has the start of badness written in big neon type letters._Looking up over the file, she smiled at Jimmy. No doubt he was trying to see if she had reason to be in the city.

"Hey, she scheduled for a post anytime soon?" Buffy asked as an afterthought.

"Yep, called Nekko at county and he said he could fit her in around two if you want to have a lookey-loo. Why you insist on sittin' in for the slice-and-dice is beyond me. I don't have the constitution for it, personally."

"Part of the job. You buy lunch and I get to watch an autopsy. Seems like a fair trade. Hey, it says she was from Sunnydale, did you find out why she might be here?"

"That's what I'm lookin' for now. I figured we could spend the day running around checking out homeless shelters. See if she knew anyone and then go from there?"

"Sounds like a man with a plan. Let's go," Buffy said. She stood and grabbed her cooling mocha.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Fist City**

"Dawnie, no, nothing like that, but I needed to tell her. Why haven't you?"

"Because, Willow, the last time I told Buffy anything about my sex life she tried to lock me in the basement."

"With good cause; you were found sucking face with Andrew of all people and you were drunk."

"Okay, okay…so, it wasn't my brightest moment, but Ken and I have worked things out. Oh, speaking of working things out, how are you and Buffy? Have you had sex yet? Tell me."

"Dawn, Buff and I are…it's complicated, but we're gonna be okay. I'm not saying 'yes' or 'no' to the sex question. It's none of your business, young lady."

"But, Willow," Dawn whined, "I want to know. She's lusted after you for a long time. Now that you're paying attention to her, I thought you would be all over each other."

Sighing, Willow shook her head. "Dawnie, I'm hanging up now. I have a meeting with a professor in thirty minutes and I still need to get to campus. I love you, but I need to go."

"Fine don't tell me anything. I'll ask Buffy."

"Bye, Dawn."

"Bye, Willow."

Willow placed the phone on the cradle and grabbed her bag. Making sure to lock everything up, she left for Columbia. _Taxis. Buffy warned me about them, but I had to find out for myself. I'm gonna be late. Sheesh. Might I just add '__**wow**__'? If this interview with the department head at Columbia goes well, I'll start school immediately. If that happens, it'll be very, very nifty._

_I can set my own schedule and do everything either at home or one-on-one with a professor. I can be done in less than two years and then I can start a career. Although, what to actually do is a whole other ball game. I mean really, I'm twenty-four-years-old. I should have some idea. Just get the schooling out of the way and then I'll figure something out.  
_  
Willow rested her head against the cool window of the car and stared out at the buildings. _Buffy, Buffy, Buffy…you would think that finally getting to be with Buffy would quiet the thoughts that usually invade my brain about the slayer, but no, that unfortunately is not the case. _

_It seems finally having her be attainable has done nothing but made the thoughts louder. Criminy. I miss take-charge-Buffy. I miss the Buffy that got that look in her eye. The one that didn't allow you to question her actions. You just got swept up in it—like…umm…something that sweeps you up. She nearly got there last night. 'Nearly' is not the 'there' though. What's it going to take? Why can't I get her back?  
_  
"Miss…we're here."

Willow looked out the window and saw the campus. "Oh, thanks." Slipping a ten through the window, she exited the car and made her way to the interview.

* * *

"Hey, Nekko, how's life?" asked Buffy as she strolled through the bay doors of the downstairs portion of the morgue.

The young medical examiner looked up and smiled. "Buffy! Hey, it's good to see you. Life, as they say, is good. Got a cooler full of nothing except your girl and this one here. Things are quiet." He walked around the table that held the body he had just done the post-mortem for and began cleaning up.

"For a change. Quiet is a good. Especially for you, 'cause zombies are just a pain to deal with. There's this whole beheading thing you have to do, and it's really hard, especially if you only have an X-Acto knife…" Her voice died as Nekko turned to look at her worriedly. _Great. Who knew babbling's a sexually transmitted disease._

"Uhm, right, 'cause we get zombie outbreaks." Nekko raised and eyebrow and let it go. "So." He cocked his head to the side as he studied the young detective. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "Something's different. You do something with your hair?"

Buffy self consciously moved her hand to her ponytail. "No, why?" _I need a new look._

"You look different." Nekko turned and pursed his lips. His right index finger gently tapped against his mouth as he studied his friend.

"I did take a vacation," offered Buffy.

"Ah, well, no that's…well fuck me blind." His face lit up in amusement as he teased, "Summers finally got laid."

Blushing the color of her girlfriend's hair, Buffy bowed her head.

"Who's the lucky dog? Man, I can't believe I missed my chance. Damn. Ah, well. You look happy, Buffy." Merriment danced in his eyes as he walked over and gave Buffy a half hug.

Buffy smiled and squeezed back. Her working relationship with him had involved mild flirting and him asking her out every time they saw each other. He had gotten over the initial rejection well and they had become friends.

"High School best friend," she finally answered.

"Ah, see would never have been able to stand the competition. That's cool. He just come into town for a visit or is this a 'permanent' thing?" He released her from his grip and started back towards the table to rack the dirty instruments for the auto-clave.

"Permanent, hopefully. It was a long time coming."

"What's his name and when can I meet him?"

Gulping Buffy was afraid to answer. She wasn't sure how all of this was going to be handled by her colleagues. And to top it off, she had always tried to keep her home life—or lack-of—separate from her work life.

Opting for honesty, she anxiously replied, "Uh, well, uhm, you can meet Willow anytime. She's starting at Columbia soon."

Looking up at the blonde, Nekko smiled and said, "Ah, see that explains a lot. Cool. We're gonna have to go for drinks sometime. I know this bar in Soho that makes the best martini's on the island. Although, if I had known you were into chicks, I so would have hooked you up with my friend, Beth."

"Not 'women,' Nek, 'woman.' Only Willow."

"See, you gotta talk to me more. So, what you've never…with a girl?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nope, Willow only. She's it."

"Wow, okay that settles it. Drinks tonight, on me. We go celebrate and hopefully you two can help me find a fine young lady to take home tonight to ravage."

Thinking at least part of that wouldn't be such a bad idea, Buffy nodded her agreement.

"Finally she agrees to go out with me somewhere, but she needs to bring her girlfriend. Well, ladies and gentleman, it's just my luck. Stu, what do you think of that?" Nekko picked up the sheet covering the body mimicking talking to the corpse, "Hmm, yeah, that's true. I see your point." He poked his head out from under the sheet and grinned up at the blonde. "Buffy, Stu says you've broken his and my hearts. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh, sorry…?"

"That's all we get. Man, I tell you. Chicks." He placed the sheet back down and laid his hand on Stu's shoulder patting it. "Stu, you'd go out with me wouldn't you?"

"Nekko, if you keep talking to the corpse, I'm gonna fifty-one fifty you."

"Fine, _fine_…let's go get suited up and then we can start on one Ms. Jessica Murillo."

"Well that was quite possibly the most boring post I've ever done," Nekko drawled as he removed the surgical cap and mask from his head.

Buffy followed his lead and threw away the disposable garments before asking, "Cause of death was strangulation. Nothing else?"

"Well, not until the tox screen comes back, but even then it's a crap shoot. You guys gonna spend some time with this girl?" Nekko threw his garments in the biohazard container and led the detective away from the autopsy table. He went towards the left side of the room to a small refrigerator and pulled two bottles of water out. He handed one off to Buffy and unscrewed the cap on the other to take a drink.

Buffy nodded her thanks and answered, "I don't know. It depends on how Jimmy's search went while I was here. The girl's body was dumped in an alley and, considering she's listed as a transient, I don't think we are going to find much of anything."

"Hmm, good luck on this. Hey, it's about closing time. Call the girl that stole you from me and see if she wants to go out."

Buffy nodded and made her way out to the parking lot. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Willow's cell.

"Howdy," Willow's voice rang through her ear.

"Will, it's me," Buffy replied with a smile.

"I know. Your name popped up on the caller ID. Not that I'm not happy to hear your voice, but aren't you supposed to be at an autopsy?"

"Am, did, done. It's one of the reasons I called. The M.E., Nekko, wants to take us for drinks. Meet you. What do you say?"

Willow looked at the forms she was filling out at the kitchen table. Deciding that a break wouldn't be bad, she answered, "Sure, do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"Nah, I'll come pick you up. Forty-five minutes good?"

"I'll be ready."

"'Kay, see you soon. Willow?"

"Yeah, Buff?"

"Uh, I love you."

Willow smiled into the receiver as her heart soared. "Love you too, Buff. See you soon."

"Bye." The blonde shut her phone and almost bounced through the receiving doors of the morgue.

* * *

It had been two weeks since they had found the girl in the alley. Buffy and Jimmy had moved on to a string of break-ins on the Upper West Side. Willow had quit trying to figure out what she wanted to do and had talked the department chair of the Columbia Med program about getting an M.D. Since she had met Nekko, the witch had decided that an M.E.'s job was something that she could get behind. She understood that it was going to be a grueling task, but in her mind if she could handle the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, med school would be a cakewalk.

"Will, I don't have a reason. It's senseless and it is what it is. Deal," Buffy whined into the witch's shoulder. They were cuddled on the couch in mid-debate.

"Buffy, how can you say that? It totally makes a difference. Isn't that why we agreed on this in the first place? I can't do this if you're gonna be all wishy-washy. I need to know that you're gonna be as gung ho about it as I am."

"I can't. I won't."

"Then I guess that's it then. Let me gather and I'll go."

Willow made to get up, shaking her head. She was disappointed that Buffy could do this. They had talked and talked and talked. Sometimes that's all Willow felt they did was sit and talk. She was tired of talking. She wanted action.

"Will, wait," Buffy pleaded grabbing her hand. "Don't, please. Stay."

Turning around, Willow saw that look in her slayer's eyes and let the corners of her mouth turn up.

"Slayer, let go. I'm going. And if you don't want to, that's fine, but dammit, Buff, you promised. Sushi and sake at Ooka's. I want a salmon roll."

"Fine. I'll go, but don't expect me to like it," Buffy caved.

Clapping her hands, Willow pulled Buffy up and kissed her soundly. Pulling away, she smacked her lips and tried to reassure her girlfriend, "You'll love it. It's a guarantee, a Willow-guarantee and those are a better guarantee than the semi-annual apocalypse in Sunnydale."

"Come on," Buffy said rolling her eyes and dragging Willow to the door.

They made their way down to the street and hailed a cab. The restaurant that Willow wanted to go to was on the other side of Central Park and twenty blocks south. Neither girl felt up to the hike. Entering the restaurant, Willow pointed to the bar that had two open seats. She grabbed Buffy and pulled her to the chairs. She had been working on the blonde for nearly three weeks to try sushi and she was excited that Buffy finally gave in.

"Buff, your phone." Willow pointed to her lover's pocket as the melody finally reached the woman's ears.

"Oh," Buffy gasped, grabbing it and looking at the ID. _Local exchange. Work_. "This is Buffy."

"Detective Summers?" a male voiced asked.

"Yes, this is."

"This is Detective Ramirez from the seventh. I need you to meet me at York and ninety-second. When can you get here?"

"Is it urgent? I just ordered dinner. Can I meet you in an hour?"

"I'm at a scene. I've already called your partner, McAllister and he's gonna be here in ten."

"Alright." Buffy sighed. "I'm on my way."

"Thank you," Ramirez said and then disconnected.

"What's up, Buff?" Willow asked, appearing worried.

"Jimmy and I were called in. What do you want to do?"

"Can I come with?"

"Sure, but if it's a scene you have to stand around with the rest of the onlookers."

"Fine, let's go." Willow grabbed her purse and followed the blonde back out onto the city streets.

* * *

As the girls pulled up in the cab, Buffy noticed the coroner's van and sighed. They got out and walked over to Jimmy and a younger looking guy.

"Hey, Blondie. Heya there, Willow, nice to see you again." Jimmy smiled at the two. _They do make a cute couple.  
_  
"Hey, what's the up, Jim? I was gonna eat dinner."

"Buffy, this is Detective Pete Ramirez. Detective this is my partner, Buffy Summers, and her…friend, Willow Rosenberg."

"Thanks for coming down, Detective Summers, Ms. Rosenberg." The man cocked his head to the side and withdrew the paper in his pocket. "Willow Rosenberg, from Sunnydale, California?"

Willow and Buffy both stepped back a bit. The witch shot a look at Buffy and then nodded her head.

"How…yeah that's me. How'd you know?"

"Well this just gets more interesting. Let me start at the beginning. My partner, Nate Frazier, and I were called to this scene a half hour ago. There was a young girl found in the alley off to your right. We've got the M.E. out here looking at the vic right now. From what I could see, she was stabbed. Looks like the knife wound cut in to her lung. Can't say for sure, and there's not a whole lotta blood to go on. Upon further examination and search of the girl's body we found three things: the first was her ID, the second and third were a copy of Detective Summers' California ID and a copy of Ms. Rosenberg's. I ran the three immediately and found out you were working here in New York. I called Jimmy here and you shortly after. That's all I got right now."

Jimmy scuffed his heel on the pavement and interrupted, "The M.O.'s slightly off, but it could fit our unsub."

Buffy shot a worried look to her partner and said, "The Sunnydale tie in."

"That'd be it kiddo. Different C.O.D."

Buffy just nodded agreement then looked at Willow. "The vic's name?"

"Jennifer Poulsen, age twenty-four, Caucasian. Did you know her?"

"Name doesn't sound familiar. Willow?"

"Nope. What kind of copy?"

"Xerox. Neither of you can tell me why?"

"Nope," they answered simultaneously.

Both Buffy and Willow remained tight-lipped and cautious as they were led around the crime scene. Jimmy noticed, but decided to talk to the two privately. Whatever this was, he wanted full disclosure from both of the girls.

The need to speak to Buffy outweighed the blonde's possible desire for privacy. Willow opened her thoughts and sent, _'Buff, this has a Hellmouth stench. What's going on? Unsub? C.O.D.? I'm feeling out of the loop.' _Willow fidgeted nervously.

'_I dunno, but this is the second vic from home in the past two weeks. "Unsub" is a generic term for "Unidentified Subject" and "C.O.D." is "Cause of Death".'_

_'Okay, but, when was the first?'_

_'The call I went in on the night before I went back to work. I thought it was a fluke, that the girl was a runaway. I didn't think to mention it.'_

'Hmm…alright. You wanna do your thing? We need to talk, but it can wait. Right now I need to get home and start on some research.'

Catching the other detective's attention, Buffy asked, "Pete, can I go look at the girl?"

"Sure, you want to bring Ms. Rosenberg?"

Buffy shot a look at Willow and shrugged. "Will?"

"Yeah, I want to see her."

Pete motioned, prompting, "This way," as he led them deeper into the alley.

They walked into the taped off area where several techs were working. The trip was short and five minutes later all four were walking away from the body. They stood around a squad car answering a few more questions from both Nate and Pete. Setting up a meeting for the next morning, Buffy grabbed Willow and quickly left for home, their appetite forgotten.

As they entered the apartment, Willow didn't let Buffy get to the kitchen before she asked, "Okay, Buff, what's going on? Who was the first?"

"Jessica Murillo," Buffy answered as she kicked off her shoes and went to the refrigerator. "By her age, she would've gone to school with Dawn. She was found in an alley just like the girl tonight." She pulled a bottle of water out and offered one to Willow. The witch declined and Buffy shrugged, continuing, "Like I said, I went and chalked it up to a fluke, but this is just officially weird. Any ideas?"

"Besides that someone is killing girls that are from our hometown and wanting us to get involved? Nope. I got nothin'. Can you get me their info? I need to start searching."

"I'll call and give you the stats tomorrow from the precinct."

Willow's lips pursed in thought. _Not really wanting to, but well, it might be a good idea._"Should we get the gang involved?"

"Not yet. I need more to work with. No sense in having people fly halfway around the world for this." Buffy took Willow's hand and led them to the couch. She sat down and pulled Willow into her lap, resting her head on her witch's back as her arms wrapped around Willow's waist.

* * *

The next day, Willow started gathering as much information on both girls as she could find. Cracking DMV, IRS, and police databases, she had compiled almost nothing on either girl. Both were extraordinarily average by any standard. The runaway didn't have a lot of info, but the new girl had enough info to go on. She had graduated with Buffy and Willow and went to Virginia Tech. She was working in the city as a waitress.

It had been eight straight hours of computer work and Willow was tired. Stretching, she stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a snack. Halfway there she had an idea and reached for the phone to dial Nekko.

"Hello?" Willow asked as the other line went live.

"Hello…?"

"Nekko?"

"Oh, Willow, nice to hear from you."

"Hi, Nekko, how're you?"

"Good. I got two posts done this morning so I get to be a desk jockey and dictate my reports. It's so much fun I'm gonna puke."

"Eww, go to the bathroom if you must. Hey, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?"

"Does it involve getting naked with either you or Buffy?"

"Nope."

"Damn, well, then I'll have to say 'it depends'."

"I need a copy of the autopsy you did on Jessica Murillo."

Nekko made an unconscious hissing noise into the receiver before mumbling, "I don't know."

"It's just that there was another girl found and she had Buffy's and mine ID on her. I'm being research gal and need more info." She smiled hoping he was going to take mercy on her.

"Sure. Can I email it to you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright give me a half hour and you'll have it in your inbox."

"Thank you. Oh, hey, how did the date with the purple haired girl go?"

"Bombed. She took me to some weird ass Goth club. Not my style."

"We'll find you someone. Promise."

"I'm holding you to that, Willow. And if you don't make good, you and Buffy are mine for a week."

"Oh boy." Willow sighed as she ended the call.

* * *

Buffy's day went from bad to worse. She got in and called Willow with the information, then went into a meeting with Pete, Nate, and Jimmy. So far, nobody was getting anywhere. Where Pete was at least tolerable, Nate was down right uncooperative.

"Look, I don't see why we can't work on this together. The unsub obviously wants me involved. We've got the Murillo case. She was first. Right now I don't care who takes point on it, but we need to find out what's going on," Buffy tried for reason as her patience waned.

_I'm this close to throwing Nate through the wall. Not only is he being not sharey, he's been giving me looks all damn day. Me, cranky, not a good._They had been in conference room 'A' for an hour going back and forth. She and Jimmy had given the other two all the info on the first victim, but Nate was unwilling to share. The slayer looked at her partner and shrugged.

"Listen you guys, we can even work out of your building, but someone is knocking young girls off and obviously wantin' to get my partner involved, which means that I'm involved so cut the crap and let's get some work done," Jimmy said, obviously fed up. He didn't mind interdepartmental cooperation. It was a perk of the job, getting to work with other people with other views, but these two seemed to not share the same opinion.

"You think that getting more involved in this is smart, Summers?"

"Yes, Nate, I do. I'm practically being begged to at this point. Look at it, the first girl, she was my case. The killer probably made it a point to dump the body where I would get called in. The second was left with my ID. The bad guy wants me involved, so I'm staying involved."

"You born that stupid, or did your brains go away when you started eatin' pussy? Fuck this, Pete. I'm not doin' it," Nate snarked disgustedly. He pushed back from the table and stood to leave expecting his partner to follow.

Buffy's jaw dropped. Before she could register a reaction, Jimmy's chair was against the wall and he had Nate pinned up to the wall she had been fantasizing throwing him through. She was up out of her chair before she knew.

"Listen, you ignorant shitbag. I ever, and I mean _ever_hear words like that come outta your mouth again, I'll have you pullin' foot patrol out in Battery after I beat the living shit out of you," Jimmy spat out. Taking a second to breathe before demanding, "Now tell the lady you're sorry."

Jimmy tightened his grip on the other detective's neck. Pete and Buffy watched on, slacked-jawed as Nate's face changed from red to purple. Pete tried to step in, but was shoved to the floor by Jimmy. He landed hard on his rear-end as Jimmy held Nate pinned to the wall.

"Jim, for Christ sakes, man, he's turning blue. Let him go," Pete pleaded

Buffy inched closer to the two entangled men. She didn't want Jimmy rounding on her and making her hurt him in the process, so she stepped cautiously across the room, listening to her partner rage.

"Apologize, fuck face," spat the Detective.

"F-f-f-fuck you," Nate got out.

Jimmy pulled back and punched the man square in the face, breaking his nose. Blood spurted out and Jimmy let the man fall. Kicking him in the stomach, Jimmy spat on the curled up man, "Get the fuck out of my precinct. We're takin' the case." Turning on his heel, he left.

Buffy stood there and watched the entire exchange with only a few feet left to cover the distance. She was too slow and too late. Sure, there were a few people she didn't get along with—hell, she'd been friends with Cordelia—but the personal attack from the man had left her a little dazed. She watched it all play out and then watched as Pete went over to his partner and offered him some tissue for his nose. Not knowing what to do, she followed Jimmy out of the room.

She knew where he would be and went out the side door of the building. Jimmy was standing against the wall taking a long pull on a cigarette. She leaned against the wall and put her hand on his arm.

"So, that was…interesting. You okay?"

Jimmy growled and looked just as pissed outside as he did in.

"Jim, it's okay. Really, no big. Not expected, but he's an ass of epic proportions. Just let it go."

"Fuck that, kid, and fuck him. I can't believe it. I've been doin' this job for nearly twenty years and, ya know what? I ain't ever done anything like that. I mean he just…crossed a line. You don't cross lines like that with other cops. It ain't right. 'Sides who gives a flying monkey fuck who you sleep with? It's pure shit and to say sumthin' like that just…I shoulda hit him some more. It just ain't right."

"It may not be right, but what, you breaking his face was smart?"

"Naw, but it had to be done. Right, wrong, just words, Cupcake. The horse's ass is lucky I didn't break anything else."

The side door crashed open and Pat stood there red and fuming. "McAllister, Summers, let's go," he barked, holding the door for them.

Buffy and Jim looked at each other and decided on a story without even speaking a word. They followed the captain in, plopped in the seats in front of Pat's desk and waited.

"Can you tell me what just happened?"

"Well, Captain, it was the damndest thing. Nate went all apeshit on us in there and lunged for me as I was talkin'. I didn't know what else to do but protect myself. I brought my elbow up to defend the attack and he ran right into my elbow. Freaky shit, sir."

"Jimmy don't. I just viewed the tape. What the fuck is wrong with you? I've known you going on fifteen years and you've never pulled shit like that before. Summers, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"What?"

"You know damn well what. You should have stopped him and you just stood there. I may not like what he said, but it gave McAllister no right to break his nose. Hopefully, I can get you out of most of the trouble."

Knowing what was coming, Jimmy unclipped his badge and slid it over the table.

"Yeah, we know, suspended until further investigation. Shit."

"Jimmy," Patrick warned, "It's more like paid leave pending further investigation. I got no choice. Give me three days tops. I just need to grease some wheels and see how bad you messed up the prick's face. Summers, I need your's as well."

"Uh?"

"Cupcake, just give him the sheild. We'll be back at work by the end of the week. It's a, whaddya call it…formality."

Buffy removed her badge and slid it onto the desk in shock.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Thin White Line**

Buffy dragged herself home. The day had left her drained and, more than anything, it had left her wanting the comfort of her witch. _Eh, funny… I haven't wanted to come home to anybody in a while. Now, it's like I need to see her. Guess that's not entirely true either. Always wanted to see her—couldn't ever really bring myself to admit before. _

She stepped through her doorway and reached out to sense where Willow was. Setting her duffle bag in the entry way, her slayer senses picked nothing up as she went from the living room to the kitchen. She saw the note underneath a magnet on the refrigerator and read:

_Buff,_

_I went to get a few things. I'll be back by six at the latest._

_Willow_

__  
Buffy left the note there as she opened the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of water and headed for the couch. _Suspended? Me and that word…not mixy. Damn. This is unbelievable. I don't get it. He insults me and I get suspended? Jimmy acted like it was no big deal. I don't get in trouble like that. Not anymore at least._ _What am I gonna do? What's Will gonna say?_

The blonde sank further into the couch propping her feet on the coffee table. She sipped at her water and watched the clock. _5:54 p.m. Will'll be home soon. Home? She's gonna be home. I need to get a handle on how my life changes so damn fast. One minute, alone and miserable; the next, coupley and kinda happy. Simple, but not. Guess it's about as normal as I'm ever gonna get. _

Her agitation got the better of her. Setting the bottle of water down, she got up and retrieved her duffle bag. _Good ol' Jimmy. Copy machines can be dangerous_. She pulled two manila files from her bag and sat back down, tossing them on the coffee table. Opening the first one, she read over the report on the first victim.

The report held little information. Name, date of birth, residence, background, and the rest contained crime scene information. All of it proving to be useless to the blonde. _Gotta figure something out about these girls. Kind of a sure thing that who- or whatever it is, isn't gonna stop at just two. In fact, I'd bet money. I need to figure out what's going on. _

_Guess I can fall back on the old standard: what would Giles say? Not that I'd trust his opinion right now, but this is—it's way more Hellmouthy than humany, and let's be honest, Giles knows the hellmouthy way better than the humany side of things. I could call and see if anyone's been poking around about Will or me._

_There's the other it. Willow. She's just as involved as I am at this point. Gonna have to do the research thing sooner than later. Calling Xander and the rest wouldn't be a bad idea. If this is gonna get more—well, 'more'—them being here isn't what I really want. But, it might be a necessary thing. Xander and Faith can be here in like three hours if they fly. If I include Dawn and Kennedy too—twelve hours max on flight time. Giles? He could get a flight with Dawn and Ken, unless they take the private jet. _

_Place isn't that big. Hell, we had a hard time in my mom's house. This place—way smaller. Hotel? We need a Scooby Central. I need everyone here. Scooby Central? I haven't been around one of those in…seems like forever. Guess this slayer's coming out of retirement. _

As Buffy pulled open the second file, footsteps in the hallway earned more of her attention. The lock clicked thirty seconds later, then Willow came through with four large shopping bags. Buffy's face lit up at the sight of her lover and the shopping bags. Hopping off the couch, she went to go help her witch. She gave Willow a quick peck on the cheek as she took what looked to be the two heaviest bags.

"Oh, shopping bags. What'd ya get me, witch?" asked Buffy, teasing her lover, "It better be good. Today has sucked in massive proportions."

Willow rolled her eyes as she set her two bags on the coffee table with the others. "No, 'Hello, Will, good to see you home and safe. Missed you. How was your day?' " Willow jutted out her bottom lip and pretended to pout.

Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around the other woman. Kissing the tip of her nose, she said, "Sorry, let's start over. How was your day? And what's in the bags? Presents?" Buffy wiggled her eyebrows and laughed as Willow struggled out of Buffy's grasp.

"Day was good. Books, some new clothes, and there might be a present in there for you somewhere, but I make no guarantees." Willow smirked as she started going through her purchases.

Rifling through the items being placed on the kitchen table, Buffy didn't see anything she thought looked like a present. "Will, there's nothing here."

"I didn't say it was in any of the bags."

Buffy smiled. "So are you saying it might be on your person?"

"Maybe," Willow said, backing herself up against the kitchen sink. "You wanna try and find it?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"That depends, it might be a suggestion, or just a question," Willow teased.

"Hmmm…" Buffy calmly walked over to the redhead and placed her hands on the taller girl's hips. She pulled Willow to her and said, "Will, don't make me look for it. It will not end well for you. I'm talking 'violence', 'adult content'…it could get ugly."

"Try me, Slayer." Willow pushed back and maneuvered herself out of Buffy's grasp. As soon as she had a clean shot she ran for it. Unfortunately, she was nowhere near as fast as Buffy and was tackled from behind in the living room. Buffy flipped her over and straddled the redhead's stomach. The blonde had Willow's hands pinned above her head with her right hand. Willow noticed the look in Buffy's eyes and a shiver of anticipation danced down her spine.

"Will, prezzies. Hand it over or I get tickley. I know how ticklish you are." Buffy's free hand crept up the sides of the woman pinned beneath her. Willow remained silent and shook her head 'no.' "'Kay, you asked for it."

Buffy began an onslaught of dancing fingers that ended with Willow in tears, in a ball, laughing.

Gasping out, Willow conceded, "Back pocket! Back pocket! Your present is in the back pocket."

Buffy flipped Willow over and saw a small, square shape outlined in the right hip pocket of the redhead's jeans. She pulled it out and looked at the box. Willow turned over and gently plucked it from her hands. "It's…here open it."

Buffy removed the ribbon and opened the package. Inside sat a small silver cross. She looked down at her girlfriend.

"I saw it last week. I never see you wear one anymore and I think they're good to have. Just in case, y'know? I had it engraved. I just wanted to get you something practical and pretty. It was either this or a sequined gun holster. Somehow, I don't think they like cops to be so, uh…glittery, though."

Willow nervously pointed out the designs in the cross, "It's a Celtic Warrior cross. Protection and strength and whatnot. I thought it fit. Even though you aren't killing demons, you're still…well, still fighting things."

Buffy took the cross out and flipped it over. The inscription was in a cursive script but easy to make out. 'To my Slayer. Always, Willow.' Buffy smiled down at her witch. It was a pretty piece of jewelry. Inlaid in the cross were the knotted designs for protection and strength and it had a good weight in her hand.

"I love it. Thank you." She leaned down and gently kissed the redhead. The contact shot a bolt of desire through her. She slipped her tongue in the eager mouth of the redhead and let her hands roam. While making love on the floor was fun, Buffy wanted the bed. She maneuvered herself and picked the other woman up without breaking contact with Willow's lips. Making her way to her room, she forgot about the suspension, the dead girls that were piling up, and calling the rest of the gang. Instead, she focused her full attention on the witch writhing beneath her.

* * *

The girls were lying on the bed, entwined in post coital snuggles. Buffy was running her fingers through the long locks of her girl while Willow was dozing in and out.

"Will, you awake?"

"Yeah"

"Uh, some stuff happened at work today."

Shifting to give the blonde all of her attention, Willow urged her to continue.

"You remember Pete and Nate from last night? Well, we had a meeting with them today and some stuff happened. Jimmy and I got suspended for a few days until it works itself out."

"What? Why did you get in trouble?" Willow sat up alarmed.

Biting the bullet, Buffy recounted the scene in the conference room, "I didn't know what to do. He just said it so casually that it took a moment for my brain to register. Then Jimmy had him pinned to the wall. It happened way fast. Pat, my captain, is going to try and smooth things over, but it still takes me off the case for at least a few days. Which is not of the good 'cause I don't think that whatever is doing this is going to stop with two, y'know?"

Willow's face remained expressionless through Buffy's tale. Shrugging off Willow's passivity, Buffy voiced her thoughts from earlier, "I was thinking of calling the gang. This is obviously related to Sunnydale and if you and I are involved, then I would bet my bronzed Mr. Pointy on the assumption that the rest of the gang is too."

"Should we start making phone calls?" Willow asked.

"Probably. I'm thinkin' we conference first, then let them decide. Did you dig up anything on either of the two vics?"

"Not really. I called Nekko at the morgue and he was cool enough to send me Jessica Murillo's autopsy report. I haven't studied it, but when I skimmed through nothing exceptionally freaky jumped out at me."

"'Kay." Falling back into a comfortable silence, the girls let their minds wander. The buzzing on the intercom brought them out of it.

"Cupcake, open up. We need to talk." Jimmy's distinctive nickname for Buffy made Willow laugh. The blonde hit the buzzer and granted him access.

"We should get dressed. He's gonna be up here in a minute." Untangling herself from the witch Buffy got dressed and left Willow to do her thing. When she made it to the door, Jimmy was already banging.

"Chill, old man. I'm coming. No need to go all S.W.A.T. team on me," Buffy growled. She let him in and noticed the beer and pizza in his hand. He looked at her and smiled.

"I figured we would be busy most of the night so I brought dinner," Jimmy offered, waving the pie in front of his partner's face.

"Nice. Tell me you got the right toppings this time?" Buffy led him into the kitchen and grabbed some plates and napkins.

"Pepperoni and pineapple." He rolled his eyes and started serving the blonde. "I still can't believe you. Has to be the weirdest shit ever."

"But at least it's tasty." Buffy smiled, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Hey, where's your girl?"

"Getting dressed," the young detective said around a mouthful of food.

Jimmy blushed and stammered, "Oh, I didn't—"

"Just the post sexy cuddles. It's okay." Buffy winked and watched the blush spread.

"Too much information, kid. No more sharing, please?"

"Deal."

Willow rounded the corner and the smell of pizza hit her nose. Her stomach growled in response and she bounced into the kitchen.

"Hi, Jimmy." Willow waved as she pulled out the empty chair next to Buffy.

"Heya there, Willow. Help yourself." The seasoned detective smiled and motioned towards the beer and pizza. _Let's see if they can be straight with me now. Think I've earned it._"Before I left this afternoon, Cupcake, I gave you photocopies of our cases. I've looked over the ones I've made for myself. As I started combing through, nuthin' really stuck, ya know? All we got is their connection to you, which ain't much." He watched their reactions and continued, "I know what you two said on record. Somethin' ain't sittin' right, though. I need you to explain to me why these girls are connected to you? What were you involved in at home?"

Buffy weighed the words of her partner. She glanced at Willow and projected her thoughts, _'Will, he doesn't know anything. What do you want to do?'_

'Tell him. It's the least we owe him.'

Buffy nodded and turned to her partner, ""Kay, so…there's stuff—stuff you don't know…"

"No shit, kiddo. I think it's time I know." He tipped his beer towards the blonde and nodded for her to continue.

"Right, the stuff, the things you don't know about—it's…uhm, kinda hard to believe. It'd be easier to show you. Can we, uh, take a walk?"

* * *

Buffy and Willow led Jimmy to a subway access tunnel two blocks south of her apartment. Once down inside the main system of tunnels, the blonde led them through to a set of passageways she knew demons to use. It took them five minutes to find a trio of vampires and three minutes for all three vampire's ashes to float to the damp tunnel floor.

Buffy pulled Jimmy out of the sewer and waited on Willow to emerge before covering the manhole back up. She eyeballed her partner carefully as he walked to a bus stop bench and sat down. "Jimmy you look not so good. You want me to grab you some water?"

His head swam and his heart thudded in his chest. Pawing at the constricting tie he wore, the detective was able to loosen the knot and lean forward sucking in the semi-clean city air_. Holy fucking shit. I can't…they just…and the faces…demons…Holy Mary Mother of God! What the hell? I need to sit. Sit and process. Right, sitting—I __**am**__ sitting._

_She just, I knew she was fast and strong and— That was surreal. And Willow she just—there were words and then fire—like it was nothing—like she just said 'hey' to 'em and then watched as the one burnt from the inside out. _

_Why's everything…it's all daaa…_

Buffy caught him before his face hit the pavement. She steadied him and pushed him back against the back rest of the bench. "Think he took that about as well as anyone. Don't you, Will?"

Willow shrugged and checked for a pulse. Finding a strong one, she looked between Buffy and Jimmy, then looked at where they'd emerged. They were eight blocks southeast of Buffy's place. "Should we wait for him to wake up or—?"

"I could carry him, but—"

"But having a five-foot blonde carry a six-foot four man that's easily two and a half times her weight eight blocks would be attention worthy," Willow finished.

"That'd be the 'it'." She smiled at her girlfriend as they said in unison, "Cab."

Jimmy had come to halfway to the apartment and turned beet red as he realized what had happened. Shushing him in front of the cabbie, Buffy asked him to wait until they were back at her place before the round of questioning began.

Not even completely into the apartment yet, Jimmy growled behind them, "Cupcake, what the fuck were—? They looked—vampires?"

Willow led the parade into the kitchen and sat down. She opened one of the beers Jimmy had brought and offered it to the struggling detective. _It always sorta sucks when you have to disillusion people. Goodbye, comfy existence. Goodbye to the ignorant way I was and hello to the nightmare of reality. Yep. It sucks._

He took the offered beer and aimed his best intimidating stare at the two women sitting before him.

"Jimmy, that look—not gonna work. Will's, is way better…more effective too."

Willow giggled and tried for a more reassuring look as she patted his arm and directed him to sit down. "You have questions. We get it. It's a valid thing and…and—well, who wouldn't after having seen what you just saw. I've been there. We both have. Just try and not pass out again, okay?"

Buffy nodded at her witch's words and launched into the base explanation of slayers and their history. Buffy recapped the past nine years of her life as the slayer. Jimmy listened and sat quiet. "So, Sunnydale didn't get swallowed up by an earthquake. It was an amulet and a vampire that did all that damage." Buffy took a pull on her beer and waited for Jimmy to digest.

"So you want me to sit here and believe that whole story. Magic, vampires, and slayers are real? How the hell did you pass your psych eval? Cupcake, the least you could do is be honest with me."

"Jimmy you just saw it for yourself. You saw their faces. The way they turned to dust as the stake hit home. What more do you want?" Buffy tried for reason even though she knew reason left the building hours ago.

"I'm not too sure. You can't just expect me to believe all of that. I've been around a while and I ain't ever heard a story quite like that." He looked at Buffy then at Willow. Years of being a cop and sitting in on interrogations, on conducting them himself allowed him a decent eye to spot liars and crooks and thieves at a cursory glance and as his gaze settled on his partner, a chill spread through his body. _She ain't lyin'. This is true. All of it. She believes it. Willow believes it. I think I've died and woke up in Hell. _

"You don't look good again," Buffy stated, the worry evident in her voice.

"You two aren't…I just need more time. I gotta process all of this." Jimmy swallowed hard and asked, "Can we maybe focus on something else?"

Buffy nodded. "What?"

"Do you guys think that, uh, the killer is from Sunnydale?"

"Maybe, but whoever it is, sure knows me and Buff. I just don't get why now?"

"Well there, Willow—man, I got to come up with a nickname for you—anyhow, you and Buffy haven't really been in contact for awhile. My bet would be that whoever, or whatever it is has probably been waiting on this."

"On what?" Buffy asked, trying to latch on to his train of thought.

"You guys to start talkin' or get together again. Why else would this happen right now?"

"Uh, crappy timing?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Cupcake, don't be naïve. It never looks good on you. Use your brain. When did the first murder happen? The night before you came back to work. Where have the two bodies been found? Near your place. Sure we're a few blocks off, but, Buffy, you can walk to each crime scene in under thirty minutes."

"He's right, babe." Willow resigned to the logic.

Sighing, Buffy got up and paced the length of the living room. She knew what Jimmy said made sense, but she wasn't ready for this. She had spent two years trying to forget the previous eight and had tried to live like a normal person—well, as normal as she could. "Fine. Let's go with the assumption that the killer, whoever or whatever they are, decided that now was an important time to try and bring me out of slayer retirement. Why not come at me directly? Was there a trigger to set them off? And why do I attract all the weirdo's? I swear it's like I'm the human equivalent of the Bat Signal in Gotham for freaks."

Buffy's accusations were met with a round of 'heys.' Buffy shrugged and smiled, embarrassed. "You know what I mean."

"Buff, I'm thinking we should start making the calls to the rest of the gang," Willow said.

"Gang?" Jimmy asked.

"The rest of our family," clarified the witch, "They're kinda spread out over the globe."

"It would be a good time. I'll call Dawn and Giles, you call Xander and Faith?"

"Family reunions are so much fun. Hey, you two, are they anything like either of you?"

"'Either of us in what way?" Buffy looked over at her partner for clarification.

"Ya know, uh, special?"

"Special? Jimmy you're gonna hafta vague that up for me some more."

"What? No, I mean like magical or super strong?"

"Faith's a slayer like me. And if my sister's girlfriend comes then, yeah, she's also a slayer."

"Well, uhm, alright. I'll leave you two to makin' the phone calls. Is there anything that I need to do?"

The women shook their heads and moved to mobilize their family while Jimmy cleaned up. By the time Jimmy had the kitchen cleaned, Dawn, Ken, and Giles had started to ready the council's jet and Willow had been assured by Faith that she and Xander would be there by the next evening.

"I'm callin' it a night, ladies. I'll be by tomorrow. Cupcake, Willow, have a good night," Jimmy said as he gathered his things and made his way to the door.

"Jimmy," Willow called after the man, "Are you gonna be okay?"

He nodded and said, "I'll catch up soon enough. Don't worry your pretty little head about me. Give me a good night's sleep and I'll be good."

Buffy let her partner out and turned around to a fidgety witch. She walked over and wrapped her girl in a hug. "Why do I have worried-Willow?"

"It's just that things for you were doable until I showed up and then there's death. Like, you know, people dying to get our attention and I can't help but feel guilty about it. I'm sorry, Buff."

"Hey, what's to be sorry for? Will, I'll be honest and say that there were brief moments of anger and the irrational thought that you coming here brought whatever is doing this, but then, what if your arrival came when the thing's plans happened and it's all coincidental? You can't say that and I can't either."

Nodding her head in agreement, Willow held tighter to the blonde.

"Now, we've been at this for a while. How about we slip in to some comfy sleep type clothes and get some sleep?"

"Okay, oh, how about we not slip into clothes at all?"

"That's my Willow, always thinking of ways to improve my day."

* * *

As the driver pulled their bags from the trunk of the rented Town Car, Giles peered up at the address on the apartment building and checked it against the one he had written down yesterday. He was thankful that the private jet had gotten here faster than he had anticipated. _With any luck, we've beaten Xander and Faith here. Although, I'm not quite sure this is the right address._ "Dawn, dear, this is the correct building, yes?"

Dawn rolled her eyes at the British man and said, "Yes, Giles…for the fifth time, yes. This is Buffy's building." She turned and grabbed Kennedy's hand, marching them to the doorman. "Hi, we need to get to apartment 7F," Dawn chirped to the serious looking doorman.

"Certainly Miss." He picked up the receiver and dialed the requested apartment number. "Whom shall I say is here?" he asked as the phone rang.

"Dawn."

He nodded and started speaking into the phone. A moment later, the doorman had taken the bags from the driver and was escorting the three visitors to the proper floor.

Dawn bounced her way off the elevator and down the hallway to her sister's door as the excitement at seeing two of her favorite people coursed through her. She rapped lightly on the door and was greeted by Willow, smiling broadly.

Dawn squealed and jumped into Willow's arms. "Willow! Oh my god! It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much." Dawn released the witch and barreled past her to get inside. Buffy stood off to the left in the living room, wearing a grin similar to Willow's. Dawn hugged her shorter, but older, sister and wouldn't let go even when Buffy released her grip.

"Dawnie, I'm not going anywhere. Can I have my arms back?" whined Buffy.

Dawn released her grip and stepped back. She wiped away the few tears that had leaked out from her eyes and smiled.

"I've missed you, sis," Buffy said and walked up to Giles.

"Buffy, dear, it's been too long."

"Hi, Giles." Buffy hugged him lightly. She then turned her attention to Kennedy and nodded curtly. "Good to see you, Ken."

"Hi, Buffy." Kennedy smiled as she finished carrying the last of their luggage into the living room.

Willow was about to the shut the door when she saw Jimmy step off the elevator. She smiled at him as he lumbered down the hallway.

"Heya there, Willow." He smiled broadly as the witch ushered him into the apartment. "Whoa, looks like I got good timing." He nodded at Buffy and stuck his hand out to the person closest to him. "Hi, Jim McAllister. Buffy's partner."

"Hi, Jim. Dawn, Buffy's sister. Nice to meet you." Dawn shook his offered hand and turned to point out Kennedy. "This is Kennedy Whitman, and the stuffy, tweedy guy is Rupert Giles."

Jimmy nodded to the other two and looked between Dawn and Buffy. "Uh, sisters. Stranger and stranger."

"Hey," Buffy said indignantly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The smile played at the corner of his lips as he answered, "Just gonna hafta rethink my stance on you being hatched from an egg, Cupcake."

Buffy dismissed the jibe and started ushering people to their rooms. "Let's get you three settled and then we can talk shop or whatever."

* * *

Nate followed his partner to the back of Gumpie's. Sitting with his back to the rear wall, he looked out over the place. He and Pete were the only two that were here at this time of the day. The lunch rush had ended over an hour ago and as Nate looked at his watch, he knew Happy Hour was at least an hour and a half away.

The pub wasn't really a cop bar. Not in the traditional sense. Few blues came in and the only other cops that entered the establishment were D's. The reason it was frequented by his partner and himself was still a mystery to the man. The décor was wood on top of wood and the light available hung from dingy fixtures spaced sporadically throughout the pub. _Place is a total dive. Maybe it's the burgers. They've got the best burgers in Midtown. Maybe that's it. _

They had placed their orders when the doors to the entrance swung out letting the bright afternoon sun briefly illuminate the grimy interior. Two brunettes and a redhead walked in and Nate's mouth dropped open a little when he recognized the redhead. _Stupid cunt's bitch. Why the fuck is she here?_

He watched the redhead and the two she had come in with order drinks. His mouth droped open further when the two brunettes sauntered over to the jukebox and began gyrating to a slow R&B song. He ignored the questions his partner was asking and stood to confront the two on the dance floor.

He was halfway there when the redhead stepped in his way. He back-peddled slightly as he looked at Willow. A frisson of fear washed down his spine. Her smile was cruel and predatory_. Are her—nah, there's no way someone's eyes can be black. _

"Hello, detective," the witch purred.

It was all she said before turning towards the door. She looked over her shoulder, crooked a finger and motioned for him to follow her. It felt as though someone had dumped a bucket of ice water down his back as the terror rolled through his stomach. He tried to not move; struggling against unseen hands that grasped his upper arms, as he was frog-marched outside to the waiting woman.

_Where's Pete? He should be coming. Saving me from…whatever the hell is going to happen? Why can't I—_

Nate's thoughts ceased when his body slammed untouched against the brick building.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye. The door to the pub swung out and the two that were dancing approached. _Not Pete._ _Oh shit! Oh shit! This is gonna get worse._

Willow's senses danced as Kennedy and Dawn closed the distance between them. She stopped them with a look. "You two stay put. I've got this," Willow said. _Least their smart enough to listen._ She turned her attention back to the detective.

Nate registered her voice. It was silky, but held an edge. Implications of severe pain were carried with her tone as she chided, "You know who I am. Buffy told me what happened yesterday. Shame on you, detective. You crossed a line—one I don't ignore. You made me cranky. It's not good to make me cranky."

He flinched as her hand came to rest on the right side of his head. Her breath warmed his cheek as she leaned in to continue, "This is my first and only warning. If my lover comes home and has one more bad word to say about you, Jimmy won't have a chance to touch you."

Transfixed he watched arcs of electricity dance across her face. Her hair grew darker, nearly black, as she spoke. _I'm gonna die. She's gonna…and no one will— _

_Our father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name— _The prayer was cut short by a sharp slap to his face. _Shit! That hurt!_

Willow grinned as his eyes refocused. A new wave of panic and terror showed in his expression. She could feel the anger crackling through her system, but was able to control it. She knew her eyes were black and her hair was growing darker by the second, but she didn't care. She was here to make a point and put the fear of any god or goddess that he believed in into this jerk.

As the smile on the woman's face widened, he felt the sweat seep through his undershirt, staining his button up.

"Now you're going to be a good little homophobe and call your boss and get them to drop any and all corrective action against Detective Summers and her partner. If, in the next three hours, Buffy isn't telling me that she and Jimmy can go back to work tomorrow, we'll be having another conversation. Do you understand?"

Nate could only nod as the sweat dripped from his nose and splattered on the front of his shirt. He knew she saw his answer. He tensed as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

When all she did was turn and walk away, his shock increased. The girls she arrived with followed her like dutiful hounds. As they disappeared around the corner, his muscles went slack. He crumpled to the dirty, sunlit alley floor. He couldn't bring himself to care about the wet spot growing on the crotch of his slacks.


	3. Chapters Seven thru Nine

**Chapter 7 - Beautiful Trash**

On the trip back to the apartment, Willow was able to ground most of the energy she had channeled. Working a small glamour, she masked her dark hair and eyes. What she couldn't suppress were the waves of nausea that rolled through her system. She had broken out into a cold sweat during the cab ride home and her body began to shiver on the elevator ride up. _It was worth it though. Sick or not. Withdraws or not. He needed that. Just hope Buffy can forgive me._ Inhaling a deep breath, Willow suppressed the urge to vomit and tried to gain control of her body.

Willow entered the apartment first and was smothered in an embrace before she made it halfway through the entry. Her assailant was a one-eyed father-to-be. Xander held tight to his lifelong friend until a few loud coughs from two slayers caused him to let go.

Laughing, Willow pulled back and smiled. "I've missed you too, Xander."

Xander turned his attention to Dawn and Kennedy. He had Dawn off of her feet in a bear hug before she could say a word.

Settling into the living room, Willow asked, "When did you two get in?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. So, Will, what is this? You come to town, people start dying, what's the deal? Is there something you want to tell us?" Xander teased with a smile.

"I can assure you, _Mr._Harris, this isn't me. It might have something to do with me, but I've had good alibis for my entire time here."

"Heya, Cupcake," Jimmy called out, returning from the back of the apartment. "I just got off the phone with Pat. We're back at work tomorrow. We also, in an uncharacteristic act of kindness, are the primary on both Murillo and Poulsen."

An amused Faith mouthed 'cupcake' to Willow. Willow just shrugged.

"Good." Buffy smiled, relieved. "I was thinking we need to start looking into past Sunnydale residents. Also Faith, Ken, Will, I'm going to need you guys to do some foot work. Start asking around at any of the local demon haunts and see if anything or anyone is being talked about."

"We can get started today," Kennedy replied.

"Giles, Dawn, Xan, can you guys look over the girl's info, see if anything pops out at you? Besides the fact they're from Sunnydale."

"Aye, Aye, General Bufferton. But can I take a nap first? I drove all night," Xander begged.

"Do whatever. Faith and Xan, you guys got Willow's room. The rest of you know where you're at. Sorry again, Giles. It's a really comfy couch. I've spent many a night on it."

"It's quite alright, Buffy," reassured the watcher.

"Cupcake, if you want, I got a spare twin at my house. It'd fit nicely against the wall if Rupert doesn't like your couch. It looks lumpy."

"Hey, there are no lumps in my couch." Buffy shot a glance at the item in question and rethought her stance. "Okay, so there may be a few lumps. If it's not an issue then, yeah, the other bed may not be the worst idea ever."

"Nah B., the worst idea ever was this carpet. Who the hell put it in?" Faith snarked from the chair.

"Faith," Buffy warned. "Nevermind. Xander, control your honey."

"You're kidding, right? I can make suggestions, but she'll never listen."

Willow put her head in her hands. _If I have to listen to this for more than a week, I'm gonna go loopy. Oh, my head's still all spinny. Stupid numbskull detective. I think lying down might be required. _

Buffy finally noticed the paler than usual redhead and went over to see what was wrong. "Will, you don't look so hot. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah," she lied, "Just kinda icky. I'm gonna go lay down for a minute and see if it gets better." She winked at Buffy and excused herself to the rest of the group.

Buffy watched her lover's retreating back with worry marring her features. Turning to everyone, she said, "I'm just gonna go check on her, make sure she's, ah…okay and all." Lamely, Buffy slinked off to the room.

"You do that B. Give her what ever she needs," Faith teased the retreating blonde.

She ignored the parting comment and headed straight for her room_. Her hair was darker. I'm slow on the uptake most days, but I caught that. What did she do?_ Buffy gently tapped on her door then walked into the darkened room. Willow was flat on her back with a washcloth draped over her eyes. Cautious of moving the bed, the slayer sat down and ran a gentle hand over her witch's cheek. "Will?"

"Hmm."

"I'm thinking something's more off than you just being tired," Buffy whispered, "I noticed the darker-than-usual hair. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Willow removed the wash cloth from her eyes and heard the sharp intake of breath. _Should have kept the glamour up just a bit longer. Now she's gonna freak. And hate me and I'll deserve it. _

"Willow, what…what happened?" _Her eyes are—they're this weird, murky, greenish black. How did she…? I didn't think it was possible. I should know by now._

Willow shrank farther away from the blonde and answered the question, "I tracked down our homophobe of a jerky cop. We had a, uh…well, I talked to him."

"Will, if it was just a chat than why are…"

"I used magic to get him to stand still. I showed off. It was bad and probably over-the-top."

"Why?" Buffy asked, trying to keep anger out of her voice.

Willow sat up and rested her back against the head board. A short, hard laugh escaped her and she snickered, "Because he deserved it. Because I wasn't going to stand around and watch you get hurt like that. That dummy wasn't going to get away with it."

Buffy stammered, "But you're all…Willow, this isn't—you shouldn't have—" unable to finish the thought.

"Shouldn't have what, Buffy? Stood up for you, for us? Look, I get it. You aren't happy, but I did what I needed to do. I talked to him, that's all."

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I just—" Buffy scooted in closer to the witch and grabbed her hand. _I'm gonna mess this up. I __**am**__ messing this up._ "Willow, this—you like this—it scares me. Sticking up for us—I'll never tell you not to. It's just the way the sticking-up happened."

Buffy brought her lover's hand to her lips and placed a kiss on the knuckles. She looked up into murky green eyes and replied with the most honest answer she had, "Seeing you like this worries me. I lost you when you—when Tara died. I—well…_now_, I don't think I could survive that again."

Willow's expression softened at the admission. "I'm sorry, Buffy, but you won't lose me. This is…it's just run off. I can control it…for the most part. I can't guarantee the not-losing, but I can promise to try my best to not let it happen." Willow took her left hand and smoothed out the worried brow of her slayer.

"I love you, Will."

"Love you too." Willow smiled as the honesty of the words sunk in. _We should have done this awhile ago. Wonder if it would have prevented some of the badness? _

Buffy moved further onto the bed and gently eased Willow onto her back. Lying next to her, Buffy used her right arm to prop herself up and ran her other hand along the delicate features of Willow's face.

"I love you," she whispered again as she leaned down and placed a supple kiss on Willow's lips. She repeated the words and actions as she moved to kiss each corner of her witch's mouth. She moved gracefully to the tip of the redhead's nose, her eyes and back down along her jaw line all the while murmuring the admission.

She stopped and teased the hem of Willow's shirt up. The blonde pulled herself up and straddled her lover. Once her position was sure, she leaned back and in one swift motion, removed Willow's top. _Definitely lots of time wasted. She's just…how Cordelia or anyone else ever thought she was less than perfect is beyond me. I always thought so. I will always think so_. Buffy leaned down and rested her forehead against Willow's as she let her hands explore the newly exposed soft skin.

Willow relaxed and let her lover explore her mouth and body. She arched up into Buffy's soft caress and moaned as Buffy moved from her mouth to her neck and down her body. The magic ebbed from her system with each stroke of the slayer's hands and lips. The witch felt her body begin to hum in different ways. _Goddess, dunno how she ever got this good—I'm going to have to thank whoever taught her._ She felt her skirt and underwear go in one quick move, letting the anticipation and adrenaline flow through her body.

Buffy shifted and parted her lover's legs to settle between them. Her lips trailed down her witch's stomach and teased the flesh below Willow's navel. She looked up before moving further down. Buffy stifled the sigh of relief when Willow's clear green eyes met hers in an adoring gaze. She smiled softly and dipped her head down, letting her tongue swipe at the redhead's moist outer lips.

Willow's hips jerked up and she whimpered as Buffy spread her open. The blonde's tongue danced around her nerve bundle. To steady herself, Willow reached down and placed one hand on Buffy's shoulder and let her other tangle in soft blonde hair. She moaned when the slayer slipped two fingers inside her and began a slow, steady rhythm. Her slayer's tongue moved languidly around her core, lapping at the juices her body produced.

Buffy increased the cadence as her lover tensed underneath her. Focusing her attention on Willow's engorged clit, Buffy added a third, then a fourth finger. Steadying her lover, Buffy held on as Willow's back arched off the bed and her legs went rigid. Buffy teased the soft flesh and rode out the orgasm with her witch while she listened to her name uttered in a hushed cry. She lapped greedily at the moisture, slowing her movements as Willow went limp. She looked up into half closed eyes and placed a soft kiss at the apex of Willow's sex.

She crawled up and rested her head on Willow's damp shoulder. "Love you," she whispered one last time before watching her lover drift off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

_I need to do less thinking when I should be sleeping._ Agitated, Buffy covered her eyes with her forearm. Willow breathed softly next to her as insomnia pushed sleep out of Buffy's grasp. _One week of insanity and here I am at three a.m., trying not to wig out on everyone. Sure, maybe running like I did after Sunnydale wasn't the brightest idea, but necessary. With everyone here, I know why now. _

_I missed it when Dawn became a woman. That's of the suck, but she's doing good. She and Ken seem happy at least. Maybe she'll have better luck than me with the relationship stuff. God knows I wasn't the best role model. The best she could've hoped for were Will and Tara_.

Sighing, she carefully got out of bed and padded to the kitchen. When she rounded the corner, she found Faith eating a sandwich.

"Heya B. What brings you out at this hour?" whispered Faith.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Buffy asked, pulling out a kitchen chair.

"Hungry. Fourteen weeks pregnant and you'd think that the doc would tell you that your appetite would increase by a thousand percent. Hell, I sent Xand to the store a dozen times since I got knocked up. The cooks at the school can't seem to keep the pantries stocked."

"Well, you always ate a lot. Maybe being pregnant just kinda made the slayer metabolism extra metabolizey."

"Eh, dunno. What I do know is that I need some pie."

"Pie?"

"Yeah, maybe a chocolate cream or key lime."

Buffy thought of a diner she knew of on the Upper West Side and figured pie wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Let's go. I'll get changed and tell Will."

"You serious?"

"Yeah there's a place I know that has some great pies, and as a bonus, they're open 24 hours."

"Sweetness. I'll meet you here in five."

* * *

The diner was a retro throwback to the '60s. It had mini-juke boxes on each table, the floors were white and black checkerboard linoleum, and the only light source was from the neon signs causing the place to glow. As the two women entered, Buffy recognized Elvis Presley singing softly in the background. _Dirty man, that Elvis. Did anyone pay attention to the lyrics in Little Sister?  
_  
"B. this place is wicked strange. What did they do, build a damn time machine and go back to get this stuff?"

"I don't think so. Look at the menu. There's some historical info."

The waitress on duty allowed them to pick any available booth. Seeing how they were two of the four customers, the women took liberties choosing a corner booth towards the back of the diner. Faith smiled as the polished leather hissed when she sat down. _B. might be a bit better for comin' to the city, but even this place is a bit strange for her. Must be her partner, Jimmy What's-His-Face. _"So, B., how's life?" asked Faith when Buffy had settled into the bench across from her.

"Besides the dead girls, things are good I guess. You?"

"Five-by-five, y'know? The girls at the school are pretty cool. Sometimes a little much. Kinda like Teletubbies on crack if they get too much caffeine, but Xand handles them pretty good. I usually just go take a walk when things get too crazy. Vamps there are wicked easy to kill. It's like they think they're immortal."

Buffy's brow scrunched, trying to make sense of Faith's last comment. "Uhm, Faith, they are for the most part."

"Yeah…but you know what I mean. So, what about you and Red?"

"What about Willow and me?" Buffy's eyes narrowed. _Had to come up eventually_. _Wonder if I'm going to have to punch a pregnant woman. Will the PTB care?_

"Well, I mean, you two seem to be awful cozy, picture of domestic bliss and all. How's it going?" The brunette tried to take any teasing tones from her voice. It was a genuine inquiry and she saw Buffy bristle with the initial question.

"The same could be said for you and Xander, Faith. I mean, let's face it, you as a mom? Not the first thing I would ever think of."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Like?"

"I dunno, you and Willow. Xand and I had that bit of a past, but you were _you_, B. You never let yourself get close enough to her. If you would've listened to me when I first got to Sunny-D, things could've been different for you."

"Faith, haven't we had the conversation about you and putting in your two-cents where it doesn't belong?"

"Yeah, but it ain't never stopped me before." Faith smiled, taking the sting from her words. She offered a cheerful, "Thanks," as the waitress brought her three slices of pie and decaf coffee. "Take it for whatever you want, B. Just a genuine question from an ex-pain-in-the-ass," replied Faith. She dug into her food with delight.

"Hhmm." _Who said anything about her being an ex-pain-in-the-ass? 'Faith' and 'friendliness'…my world is skewier than previously thought. That says lots. Not sure it's good._

Exiting the diner, both slayers stopped halfway out the door. Buffy cast a glance over at Faith and saw the brunette already had a stake in hand. Buffy nodded and reached for her extra sidearm that was holstered at the small of her back. While she usually didn't carry her working piece with her off duty, she'd been thrown in the thick of a few situations where having her backup helped.

_Spidey or slayer sense, dog or cop instinct: it's all the same. It all boils down to me getting a case of the wiggins with the butterflies and weird, fine hair on endings that I will never get used to. Just a quiet night out for some pie? Ha! That'll be a sure sign of the apocalypse._ Buffy moved down the steps cautiously towards the source of her agitation. She knew Faith shadowed her and a small smile crept through to the corners of her mouth. _Sometimes change is a bad but at least it gets you to appreciate the before._

The feelings of unease persisted as she neared to the mouth of the alley. _Now, do I take a pregnant woman into a potential fight with me, or do I make her stay put?_ Buffy looked over her shoulder at Faith. _Right, so not gonna try to stop her. She's all in slayer-mode._ Buffy inched closer to the mouth of the alley. Pressing her back against the right wall, she craned her neck and peered cautiously around the corner. Halfway down the alley she saw a vampire leaning over a lump on the ground. _Damnit_. She retracted herself and glanced at Faith. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Buffy whispered.

Faith's voice was just as hushed but more annoyed, "B., what the hell are you doing?"

"What?"

The brunette hissed, "Last time we were gonna throw down, there was no creeping bullshit. Why are we not walking into that alley like we own it?" The annoyance she felt perfectly clear in her tone and posture.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy's jaw clenched to keep her anger in check. "Because there's one vamp down there and something—the something is human or demony something. You're pregnant in case you hadn't got the memo. I'd prefer to keep you that way."

"This is stupid." Faith rolled off the brick wall she was standing against and began marching towards the mouth of the alley.

"Faith!"

"Can it, B.," the brunette snapped, preparing herself for the fight as she sauntered into the dark. _Weird shit. Not getting the tingles. Not getting much of anything anymore. Buffy probably gave it plenty of time to get away. Figures. Itchin' for a fight and T.J. Hooker here messes it up._

Buffy stepped up behind Faith and peered down the deserted alley way. "Nothing he—" _Damnit! _ Shoving Faith back, Buffy followed a tight path to the object of her displeasure. Her gun was holstered and her cell phone was in her hand by the time she reached the corpse.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, kid, you guys go out for a late night snack and it happens to be in the same area where this punk drops off the next body?"

"That sums it up, Jim."

He harrumphed and lumbered over to the tech guys. Exchanging words, one of the workers handed Jimmy three plastic evidence bags. Buffy heard him cuss from fifteen feet away and she tensed wondering what he was going to bring back. Marching back over to Buffy and Faith, Jimmy thrust the three bags under Buffy's nose.

"Cupcake, this started bad and it's gettin' a whole lot fuckin' worse."

Buffy snatched the bags from his hands and looked at the contents. Three photocopied IDs stared back at her, the victim, Lenna Eaton, Alexander LaVelle Harris and Faith Lehane.

"That's you, doll face, and your hubby, right?" Jimmy sent a concerned look to the brunette.

"Yeah, but Xand isn't my—"

"You live together? You're havin' a kid together? In all fifty states, that's enough to be common law. Suck it up and join the ranks." Jimmy smiled and winked at the scowling brunette. "So you're family looks to be seriously involved. Cupcake, I'm thinkin' we should pull out of the case and let someone else take over."

"What?"

"It's like here you are in the thick of it and to say the guy is being a little obsessive about you would be an understatement. It don't feel right, is all. Think about it. 'Sides, when Pat sees this, he might pull you off because of protocol."

* * *

Buffy blew over her morning coffee and watched the bickering amongst her family. She and Faith had gotten home last night and gone straight to bed. It was Faith who had roused everyone this morning and explained what had happened last night. _Really can't take this right now. I've got a meeting with Pat in thirty. _ Exhausted and frustrated, Buffy threw the rest of her coffee in the sink, grabbed her suit jacket off the back of her kitchen chair, and stormed out of the house.

_Jesus, Mary, and Joseph… Great, and now I'm starting to cuss like Jimmy. This—whatever __**it**__ is—needs to go away. It needs to be slain, put behind bars, or something. But it needs to quit screwing with my life. I can't take them being this close. Even Willow. I mean, as great as she's been. It's just with all of them around, screeching teenagers are easier to deal with. I. Can't. Deal._

* * *

Buffy threw the cab driver some money and launched herself from the cab. Shutting the door, she made a check to see that her badge was visible and started towards the precinct doors. _You get used to the quiet, then suddenly all hell breaks lose and there is no quiet anymore. You get home from work and there's noise, so much noise. Willow's been giving me looks…the kind that say, 'you're not telling me something; what is it?' Those sorta looks and I'm having a hard time dealing. Fuck!  
_

Her heels clicked over the cheap linoleum. She pushed through the double doors and into the main floor of her division._ Way too much. Way too soon. Maybe a hotel would be doable._ Making a beeline for her desk, she smiled and said 'good morning' to the few plain clothes and uniforms that she passed. Yanking out her chair, she slipped off her jacket and tossed it on the back of the wooden chair.

"Cupcake, good morning to you," Jimmy said taking a sip from his coffee. Buffy's raised eyebrow was the only response the other detective received. He whistled and chided, "What's up, kid. Someone piss in your Wheaties this morning or—?"

"My family. I swear, Jim, if I kill one of them, I'm claiming temporary insanity."

"That bad eh?"

"I have a fifteen-hundred square-foot apartment which seven people currently occupy. It's about as cozy as a backlogged meat locker at county. Okay, I need space. Why the hell do you think I came to the city? I came to get away from them and I couldn't figure out why until the past week."

"Cupcake, do me a favor? Put the family on the back burner. We got bigger fish to fry. They're as involved as civs can be in an investigation and you know as well as I do that they're gonna have to stay in town until this wraps." He saw Buffy's nod. _Wonder if she'll…well, might as well offer._"Hey, here's an idea. I've got some room. We can house some people at my place if you want. Save some cash on hotels, especially in Manhattan. Shit's too expensive."

She cocked her head at her partner and asked what had been on her mind for a few weeks, "Jimmy, not that it's not appreciated, but why are you being so nice to me?"

The older man fidgeted with his tie and shrugged. "Dunno, kid, seems like the thing to do. I mean, you see a person that's really good at their job and then you get to spend time working with them and shit. You find out stuff, like maybe they need you as a friend just as much as you need them. I think maybe that's what it is. You're like a pain-in-the-ass niece. My kids don't talk to me and you're about their age. So, I figure maybe it's like you let me be a friend to you 'cause my kids never did."

For the first time in two days Buffy's smile was genuine. "Thank you."

"Summers, McAllister, you comin' or you waitin' for an official escort? Move it you two," Pat's voice boomed from behind the blonde.

"He's in rare form today," Buffy commented dryly, standing and moving towards the back set of offices.

"He proly didn't get any last night. Bastard," Jimmy grumbled.

They walked past the three rows of desks and into Pat's office. Shutting the door, Buffy took the left chair and waited.

"Summers, I hear you were the primary on another vic. IDed as Lenna Eaton, twenty-three, Caucasian, and from none other than Sunnydale, California. I've been over the reports on Murillo and Poulsen. Seems to be that that's the common denominator on all three DBs. Murillo came in with a single ID, her own. Second vic, Poulsen, had your old C.A.D.L. and a Willow Rosenberg, whom it seems you have known for goin' on nine years.

"To further complicate matters, she has recently moved to the city and is living with you. The new girl, Eaton, was found with IDs for herself, a guy named Alex Harris, and a Faith Lehane. Both Harris and Lehane are friends of yours and currently here in the city with you. I'm really not liking this so far. If either of you want to jump in with some headway or an explanation, now's a good time."

"Well, there's been a bit of a challenge nailing down anyone," Jimmy started. "These girls were either transients or had no reason for being in town. Jessica Murillo was a transient; Jennifer Poulsen went to school in Virginia, she was working on something for school. Her roommate said that when she came home there was note from Jennifer stating that she wouldn't be home for a few days and to not worry. We've yet to get started on Eaton."

Jimmy shoved a hand through his graying hair and finished up, "Right now, Cap, I'm not sure what else can be done. Nothing's come back from the ME's office. Every lead that we've been able to track has been a dead end. The only thing we got are the photocopied IDs, and with that—well, the only way we were able to link them were from the IDs."

"Buffy, do you have any idea why the unsub seems to have a hard on for one my D's?" Pat asked leaning back in his chair.

Buffy shook her head no. _Prob'ly, not the answer he wanted. It's what I got. Tough cookies all around this morning. _

"Right. I'm also to assume that you know nothing on the info that was pulled off of N.C.I.C. for Lehane? Your friend was quite the delinquent. I've pulled her jacket and it looks like she was a primary suspect in several homicide cases. She's got an overturned conviction on a Murder One charge too. When you were brought on board, I know your minor records were brought out, but they weren't nearly as bad as hers. To say that this makes me uncomfortable would be stupid at this point. I'll assume that Harris and Lehane are both staying at your apartment?"

"Yes. I know her record is, umm…colorful, but it was all false accusations. Both of us, really."

"McAllister, anything you want to add?"

"I'm not sure what the motive is, but the M.O. is clear and personally this shitbag's time is running out. There were a few things found on Poulsen's body that could point to a location of the kill site. Nekko is doing a rush on the autopsy for Eaton and he's pressing the lab geeks to come back with something sooner rather than later. Give us a week and let's see what we can do."

"Fair enough, you two. Keep me in the loop and let's see what you can do."

* * *

"Xander, I'm serious, you've got to relax. Not only are you driving me crazy, I think Buff's entertaining the idea of shooting one of us." Willow sat at the couch working on her computer as Xander carried on about how rude Buffy had been that morning. The witch had grown tired of listening to her friend whine.

"Will, the Buffster is doing okay. I know it's big having all of us together again, but she'll get back in the swing of it."

"Xander, why do you think she moved to New York? Why do you think she rarely talks to anyone? She's just 'oh so busy and has better things to do with her time'?"

"Don'cha think you're overreacting just a bit?"

Frustrated with her friend's density, Willow ran her fingers through her hair. She was working though backtracking each of the dead girl's recent moves, trying to find some other type of common denominator besides Sunnydale and the Scoobies.

"Willow," Xander pleaded, "Buffy just needs to get back in the swing of things. She'll be fine. It'll be like old times."

Leveling a glare at Xander, Willow was, in short, fed up. "Are you that oblivious or just that stupid? I don't mean to be mean, but things haven't been _right_ with everyone for a long time. What was the _righting_ moment of our relationship? When we kicked Buffy out of the house? Or maybe it was when she literally ran away and moved here? Things haven't been right for a long time, Xan. And you guys acting like nothing's changed or that what has changed is no big deal is foolish at best.

"I was here seven weeks before everyone came. Seven weeks. Everything. The work I've put into my relationship with her. It's going away. It's being all poofed away. Crumbling into…into crumbly things and I don't know why. I know I'm gonna fix it. I can't…I _won't_lose her again. Figure out what you want from her, but she's not the Buffy from high school. She's not the Buffy from Sunnydale. Why can't you see that?"

Xander balked at his friend's words, "Will, that's silly. Why is it that you're the only one that sees this? You come here, confess the feelings that we've known you've had for years and everything's okay between you two? Right. Have we forgotten so soon? I'm not the one that decided to do the resurrection spell. I was in the non-resurrect camp. You insisted. I'm not the one that nearly killed her again when my lover was shot. That was you."

Rage burned through the witch's veins. It took nearly everything she had to not hit the man.

"Xander, Willow, would you two please stop this bickering?" Giles ordered from the kitchen.

"I will not. Giles, how can you sit there and pretend that things are okay? Have you not been paying attention? Are you just as blind as Xander? I can't put up with this. I'm done." Willow shut off her computer and threw everything into her messenger bag. She stormed out of the apartment and left a startled group of people behind.

* * *

***Chapter 8 – Furious and Outdone**

Willow walked aimlessly down the sidewalk, watching the cracks as they moved under her feet.

_How, __**how**__ could they think that things are okay between everyone? Are they really __**that**__ stupid? Sure, I can be slow on the uptake, but having them here is messing with Buffy.I can't let that happen. They've chosen their path when it comes to my slayer. I'm trying to right the things that went wrong. _

_Bringing them here was a mistake. I shouldn't have called and neither should she. Leaving them alone and letting them live their lives was the best solution. She was right to move here. I think I went and screwed that up for her too.  
_  
When she suddenly realized she had no idea where she was going, she stopped. After taking a quick glance around her, she set off at a brisk pace for the end of the block.

_Where does Xander get off putting all_ _of the blame on me? Sure, I'll take my lumps when I know they're supposed to be. I won't take the blame for his ostrichyness, though. Not my fault. _

_And Giles! Is he so detached that he doesn't see that Buffy can barely look him in the eye? First, he abandons her, then when he does come back he pulls that crap with Spike and Wood. One could argue that it should be water under the bridge, but no one besides me has taken the time to apologize for abandoning the person that kept us all alive!_

When she arrived at the corner, she took a quick look at the sign and decided where to go. Raising her hand, she hailed a cab.

Nekko walked into the reception area with a smile on his face. It faltered when he saw the redhead fidgeting in a hard plastic chair. Plastering the smile back on, he approached with exaggerated caution before remarking, "Willow, I'd say it's good to see you, but since you look like you're ready to strangle someone, maybe I should go back to my office while you do the strangling?"

The witch stood and smiled at the attempted humor. "Yeah, _yeah_…sorry, I was just a few blocks north and decided to drop in."

"Who's got one of my favorite ladies in New York all homicidal?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started ushering her towards the back where his office was.

"Family. Bunch of poopheads," grumbled the witch.

"They can be." He released his hold and then nudged her shoulder. "Hey, I've got an idea. Since we've been talking about you perhaps joining the ranks of us lowly M.E.s, I was just on my way to do the post on the new vic your honey and her partner brought in. You want to sit in?"

"Uhm, sure." Willow shrugged and followed him down the stairs to the basement of the city morgue.

They entered the main office of the anteroom to the actual autopsy floor. Willow noted the same drab colors ran throughout the entire building. Dull greens and blues with institutional tile and hard white walls were the staple for the building. _Wonder if all morgues have to select their décor from a special catalog? Working for the catalog wholesaler…who would want that job? The warehouse is probably located in a hell dimension._

Nekko waved a hand in front of his friend's face and asked, "Earth to Willow. Everything okay in there?"

"Oh, yeah." Willow shook her head and cleared her thoughts. "Internal mini-babble…so, you, uhm, haven't started yet?"

"No I was having my assistant prep the body and I was getting ready to suit up. Come on, set your stuff down and we'll get changed. Sorry we don't have girls' changing rooms, but I'm not that ugly so you should be okay."

Willow laughed and followed the doctor to the locker room.

* * *

Buffy walked in from the loading bay of the morgue and stopped when she saw Willow and Nekko talking. Observing the two, she didn't make her presence known. Willow seemed so comfortable with the man and if she didn't know better she would assume that they were a couple. Both were kind of touchy to be just friends and Willow easily laughed at whatever the doctor said. Jealousy reared its ugly head as she stalked over to them.

Stepping out from the shadows, she said, "Knock, knock. Anyone home?"

Willow and Nekko both looked up surprised. Recovering quickly, the witch smiled at the sight of her slayer and chirped, "Hey, Buff."

"Heya there, cute stuff. What brings you to the dungeon?" Nekko asked with a playful smile.

Buffy was about to answer but then took notice of her girlfriend's outerwear. While there was no blood, she was still in the scrubs Nekko had given her. "Willow, what are you doing here?"

"Funny story. Xander and I got into a bit of a tiff. So, I came down here to talk to our favorite doctor and he offered to let me sit in on the autopsy of the new girl. It was seriously educational and kinda boring," Willow answered. Quickly adding, "And now that I say it out loud, it's not so funny," when she realized just how dorky she sounded.

"Hey, I'm offended. No love for your favorite man in the morgue?" He smiled at Buffy and then pointed the outfit that had blood spatter on it and amended, "Or…y'know—not hugging—might be better. I'm a walking biohazard right now."

"Sorry, Nekko, been a bad day. Uhm, Will, can I—I need to talk to you _privately_."

"If you want, Willow, just go outside the receiving doors."

Willow shrugged and followed her lover outside.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy spun around and asked as soon as they were outside and out of earshot.

"Uh? Buff, uhm, nothing…?"

"Willow, don't lie to me. Why are you here?"

"I told you, Buffy, I took a walk and came in to talk to the guy, that's all. What else could be going on?"

A little less sure of herself, Buffy stepped back and answered anxiously, "I just…you guys—"

Realization dawned on the witch, she smiled and placed her arms around Buffy's neck and whispered, "Buffy, relax. Put the green-eyed monster away."

"You just—sorry, it's been a rough couple of days." Letting some of the tension ebb, Buffy relaxed in the loose embrace.

"Tell me about it." Willow blew her bangs from her eyes and leaned in resting her forehead against her lover's. "I did mention the fight with Xander?"

"I think I may have caught that. Why?"

"You," the redhead offered.

"Uhm, more please?" Buffy stepped away from Willow and forced eye contact.

"You've been kinda distant and Xander was all 'she'll be okay,' but I said you wouldn't," Willow stammered. Nervously running her fingers through her hair, she continued, "Look, I know it's been really hard having them all around. He's just being a big old poopy-head right now and I know that I've been some of the cause of tension."

"Uh, yeah…it has been and I guess I have been," Buffy responded anxiously. Sliding in a mumbled, "But I can be better," as an afterthought.

"You shouldn't have to be, though. I mean, who else has taken the time and apologized for all the crap that happened in Sunnydale? No one. And they're acting like nothing's changed when everything's changed. I'm sorry."

"You're right, Will, but it's not like they will. I was so surprised when you called and said you were coming for a visit. To be honest, I really didn't want you to. But then you showed up and made with the 'turning my world upside down'." Buffy watched her witch hang her head. The body language brought back an image of Willow from high school and all Buffy could do was smile. "If you want to know something, I'm kinda glad you did. Look, don't worry about 'them and me.' I'll work it out. Maybe it's time we all cleared the air. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now, but I don't want to go back to the apartment. Not yet."

_I wonder if—? It's not the worst idea I've ever had…not the most dangerous either_. "I may have a solution."

"That would be?" Willow smiled at Buffy's tone.

"Well, Jimmy said that he has some spare room. I was thinking that maybe we should put some of the gang there. I've changed my mind. I'm thinking we should stay there. Jimmy's uber-cool with us and he really likes you. So, let's let them have the apartment and we invade my partner's place for a while."

"It's not a horrible idea."

"I'll take that as a 'yes' and call Jim. Go back inside and flirt with the doctor."

Willow placed a soft kiss on Buffy's lips. "I love you, Buff."

"I love you too, Will." Buffy's expression warmed at the easy admission. "I—well, I want you to know, I want to get through this with us intact."

* * *

Buffy stepped out of the unmarked Jimmy was driving. Shutting the door before she leaned back in the window and said, "Sit tight. I'll be back down in about fifteen minutes."

With a determined look she set off for the apartment. _This isn't going to be loads of fun. Just like walking in to the Mouth of Hell. I can hear my little sister, the banshee, screeching now. _Unlocking the door she found everyone in the living room and kitchen area. They all looked up and nearly asked at the same time if she had seen Willow. _ Family's great stuff. They should come with warranties. _

She held up her hand to silence the questions. "Give me a minute and I'll be right back."

She made a beeline for her bedroom and started packing a duffel bag. _Not gonna bother with clothes. I need some therapeutic shopping anyway._She gathered her own and Willow's toiletries, her spare gun and a few of Willow's books and files, then returned to the living room.

"Willow's downstairs," Buffy said as she entered the living room.

"Buff, what's up with the bag?" Xander asked from the couch.

"Will and I are going to stay at Jimmy's for a bit. There's just too many people in this apartment and it'll be easier."

"Buffy, surely there's a better way to handle this?" Giles asked.

"Not right now there's not," Buffy replied frankly. When all that met her response was concerned or confused looks, she explained, "Look, you guys, in case you haven't noticed, things have changed and I'm tired of acting like nothing has."

Turning to make eye contact with Xander, she continued without pause, "Xander, what you said to Willow was so out of line, I can't even talk about it right now. I can't believe you think that everything's just peachy in the land of Scoobydom. Why in the hell do you think I moved here? The weather?"

Exasperated by Xander's shocked reaction, she combed her fingers through her hair. She dropped her hand to her side. Her attention turned to the floor at her feet before she resumed, "I needed to get away from you guys. I love you all, but I can't—" she looked up to take in the faces of her family "—being around you makes me feel like I should be better, or more than I am."

Glancing at Xander, she appealed, "I'm nothing like I was when you first met me, Xander. And you've refused to see that." Then she turned for the door. As she walked toward it, she offered, "I've left the keys on the front table in the entryway." Taking the doorknob in her hand, she looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll call as soon as we have more information. If you guys find anything, call one of our cells. You have the numbers."

"Buffy," Dawn cried out, "You just can't go and leave."

"I'm sorry, Dawnie, but it's better this way."

"You're just running away again. You're such a fucking coward."

Buffy spun around at the anger in Dawn's voice.

Mad as hell at the repeat performance, Dawn ranted, "You called us remember? You said to come here and help out. Well, that's all we've been doing and you act like we're nothing but a burden. Screw you, Buffy."

"Dawn…" Buffy warned.

"No, she's right, B.," Faith grumbled, "I mean, what the hell? You called us."

Turning to Faith, Buffy snapped, "Faith, shut up." After taking a second to calm, she added, "You're right. I called you hoping that it would be different, or better, or whatever, but I can't. I won't sit around and act like you guys are still my friends."

Indignant, Xander stood up and barked, "We are your friends, Buff. You've just been too self-absorbed to notice as usual. What does it take to get you to realize that we've always been here? You're the one that runs away. What do we have to do to get you to notice? Fuck you? It worked with Spike and it looks like it's working for Will. Hell, Buffy, if I had known that's what it takes, I would've tried a whole lot sooner."

Her attention fixed on Xander, Buffy glared and replied in a low, dangerous voice, "I'm going to forget you said that. Leave Willow…and for that matter, Spike, out of this. You've always been jealous, Xander. It doesn't matter who I'm with. If it wasn't you, you shut me out. If we're gonna be all honest about now, then let's. Why is it that you're with Faith? Is it 'cause she's a slayer? They have to beat you down to get any play from you? Is that it? Y'know, you and Spike aren't that much different. No wonder Anya screwed him after you left her at the altar."

"B., you're crossin' some serious lines," Faith warned.

Glancing at Faith, Buffy growled, "Stay out of this. I'll get to you next," before returning a cold pair of hazel eyes to Xander and badgering, "Well, what is it, Xander? Are you just settling for Faith because I'd never touch you?"

"You bitch. How could you?" Xander bellowed. Hopping off the couch, he closed the distance between them as he seethed, "I guess Spike really did rub off on you? Does Willow? Does she hurt you like he did? Are you going to dump her when you've had your fill?"

Finally, stopping when he was toe-to-toe with the slayer, he asked, "Just what does a person have to do to get in your pants, Buff? Oh, that's right—" he put a finger to his chin in mock contemplation "—they have to kill someone. Flay a guy alive, try to kill you multiple times. Yeah, that makes sense. They've got to be soulless, or at least evil at some point for you to take notice."

Dismissing Buffy with a gesture, he turned his back. As he returned to the couch, he remarked, "I've no need to defend my relationship with Faith, but you and Willow? Come on, Buff, who do you think you're fooling?"

"Someone besides Xander, call me if anything comes up," Buffy remarked coolly to the room. Snatching the door open, she heaved the bags up and set off down the hall at a rapid pace. When she reached the stairs, she was running. At the bottom of the landing, she stopped and kicked a sizable hole in the wall. Dropping the bags, she slumped down and cradled her head in her hands. _If I had words—_

After several moments, she rose. _Get it together, Summers. This is no time to fall apart. I'll just smash Xander's head in later_.

* * *

"Well, ladies, that's the tour," Jimmy said, "Make yourselves at home," winking at Buffy as she slipped away to take a shower.

"Thanks again, Jim. This is really nice of you," Willow replied, taking his attention from the blonde.

"No problem, Red," Jimmy responded casually. When she quirked an eyebrow, he shrugged and filled in, "Seems to fit you. I like it."

"Fine." The witch rolled her eyes, deciding to let it slide.

"Hey, I hate to bail on you guys your first night here, but I got bowling tonight. I shoulda been there a half an hour ago."

"Sure, sure, go. Have fun and be one with the bowling." Willow stepped up and gave the man a hug. "I'll tell Buff. Thanks again, Jimmy."

"No problem. Tell Cupcake I'll see her in the morning."

"'Kay." Willow turned to go back to the guest bedroom to get some reading done. The MCATs had gone well, but she still had the final interview and she wasn't as familiar with some of the harder science subjects as she felt she should be. She walked over and plugged her MP3 player into the stereo and then hit random. Letting the music filter through her, she buried her nose in a book.

Buffy walked in with a towel wrapped around her body and just stood, leaning against the door frame, watching her girlfriend.

Noticing the blonde, Willow smiled.

"Hey, sexy," Willow offered with a grin and motioned for Buffy to come sit.

Buffy smiled and dropped the towel. She walked over to the bed and crawled up to the redhead, shoving the books away as she made it to the head of the bed. "I think you should put the books away," the slayer purred.

Willow shivered as Buffy's mouth teased the most sensitive spots on her neck. "I-i-is th-that so?"

"Yep. Very much so. Clear the bed while I shut the door. Don't want Jim to get a free show."

"He went bowling."

"So, we're alone?"

"That'd be a 'yes.' Did you have something in mind?"

"I did," Buffy purred, "You, sans clothing, with me in a nice big bed, working out our frustrations." Cocking her head to the side, she listened to the music for a moment before asking, "Who's this?"

"The Yeah Yeah Yeahs."

"Uh?"

"A newer group. It's their debut. Kinda cool and different."

"I like 'em."

"Buff," Willow said, pulling the blonde to her, "You looked really upset when you came out of the apartment building. What did they say?"

Settling into Willow's arms, Buffy remarked through a sigh, "Xander and his mouth…" Growing increasingly more upset, she tried to answer, "Nothing that he hasn't accused me of before. It's just that he dragged you into it this time. Then I said some things about him and Faith that maybe I shouldn't have. He questioned 'us' and I couldn't stop." Thoroughly frustrated, she concluded by seething, "Where does he get off?"

Willow replied in a sympathetic tone, "I told you he was being a poopy-head today. It doesn't matter anyhow. I know why I'm here and I feel confident enough to say that I know why you're with me."

"I don't know, Will. I mean, you tilted my world hard when you came here. Not saying it was a bad—more like an amazing—but it...it was a lot. I don't know if I could ever thank you enough, but he's right in some ways. I denied my feelings for you for so long. It wasn't until after Tara died, or really until after I saw the big bad in you that it hit me. I mean it's why I think I was drawn to Angel and Spike. I haven't figured out Riley yet."

"That matters how? Buff, if you haven't caught on by now, I like all your bits. The light ones and the dark ones. Oh, and the gray ones too." Willow grinned and nipped at Buffy's ear.

"I know. You've made that clear. I don't know why I'm so bugged."

"'Cause one of your oldest friends is being an ass?"

"That might be it. It's just that me and relationships haven't ever seen eye-to-eye. In fact, I'm on cloud nine and the relationship is on the ground in some ways and—well, I don't want us to be for all the wrong reasons."

Willow pursed her lips and queried, "The wrong would be what?"

"I…honestly I don't know." Pulling away, Buffy removed the pencil she had been laying on and shoved some of the pillows to the side to rest her back against the headboard. "Convenience? Pent up, repressy, clingy me?"

"Is that—" Willow stopped not wanting to say something wrong. Her brow furrowed and she tried again, "The past two months, Buffy, have been some of the best of my life."

"Some?" Buffy pouted.

Willow didn't buy the look for a minute. Dismissively, she repeated, "Some," grinning when the pout changed to a full blown sulk. She amended with a sigh, "Thing is, when I remember feeling like this, it was always with you." She smiled at Buffy's slight blush and reached for her hand. "Even with Tare, with you it was always different. Not sure if the reasons are right or wrong, but I could care less."

"You had reasons in there?" Buffy laughed.

The witch sent a sour look to her partner and grumbled, "Yes. I know there are some rules about being a complete person before getting involved, but here's the thing: I think that's a load of crap. I loved Tara more than I can put into words, but I still felt incomplete. With you, there's wholeness and there's rightness to it all. It—if I'm being really uber-honest—scares the bejeezus outta me. I also know that you seem to be doing better than I've seen you since, like, before the end of our freshman year."

Buffy gave Willow's words a moment to sink in. Releasing Willow's hold on her hand, she gently overturned her lover's palm and traced the lines with her fingertip. Sighing, she said, "It just can't be this easy. My whole life has been one struggle after another and then you're here and the 'you' and the 'I' isn't hard. It's just 'us' in this really new and fantastic way that isn't a struggle it's the easiest thing in my wacky world…" Buffy trailed off and shrugged.

Peering at her girlfriend in amusement, Willow prompted, "So—" Buffy met her eyes "—let me see if I can try to clear this up: you're stressed because it's easy and with 'easy' comes 'worry' because nothing's ever been easy for you?"

Buffy's eye's dropped to the bed spread and began picking at a piece of thread. Replying in a quiet voice, she said, "Yeah, but when you say it like that, it sounds very non-sensey."

Stifling the laugh, Willow took Buffy's hands and laced their fingers together. "Buff," she said with a sigh. Stalling to gather her thoughts, she continued, "It's just something you're going to have to get used to. Baby, don't let Xander mess with your head. He can be good at that when the mood strikes him."

She smiled and pulled Buffy to her, trying to keep the mood light. "I think that if we keep talking and working it out, I see a long, kinda-bumpy future for the two of us."

"But the things he—"

Willow pressed a finger to the slayer's lips and stifled the protest.

"You need to just go with it." Willow removed her finger and traced her finger down letting her hand cup the back of Buffy's neck to play with the small hairs. "Think of it…ya know what? Just call it a witch's intuition." She smirked and brought their lips inches apart and mumbled, "Just like I can be sure of you gettin' lucky in the near future as well."

Buffy grinned and deadpanned, "I already am."

The redhead giggled. "Am I turning the mighty slayer into a cheese ball?"

"If anyone could, Will, it's you."

"Come 'ere my great big ball of cheese." Crushing Buffy to her, Willow blazed a trail of kisses down Buffy's face and body.

* * *

Pacing between the bed and the door, Faith stammered, "X., how—?" then blurted out angrily, "What the _fuck_ were you thinking?"

The air in the room had stagnated after Buffy left. Having pulled Xander away from the others, Faith was trying to figure out what the hell had been going through his head. She wanted desperately to understand what caused him to say the things he had.

He just stared blankly at his girlfriend.

She summoned her patience and remarked, "Xander, I'm not saying that what B. said was right either, but, babe, you were way out of line."

He looked up at his girl and sighed. "I don't—I mean, she just—" he stuttered. Rubbing his chin, he tried to collect his thoughts. What he finally arrived at was, "If anyone can push my buttons, it's Buffy. I'm happy that she and Will are together and..." Trailing off, he combed his fingers through his hair and finished lamely, "I just don't know."

Sitting on the bed next to him, she asked, "So, when you gonna apologize for being an ass?"

"What?" he sputtered.

"Ya know, make with the 'I'm sorry's," she prompted hopefully. Trying to make eye contact before she added, "You owe both of 'em."

He turned away, appearing irritated and rebuffed, "You can't be serious? Why? She…she insulted me. She questioned us. If anyone's been acting ass-like, it's not me."

Faith stared at her boyfriend. She couldn't figure out how in the hell he could be that dumb. His density could rival lead some days. Finally abandoning the pointless struggle to identify the source of his stupidity, she just let him have it, "Just in case you've been knocked unconscious for the last two and a half years, who was responsible for kicking Buff out of her own house?"

Springing out of the bed, she started to pace again as she remarked, "Red's right, you haven't apologized for that, or for half the stuff that went down during the First—" she leveled on him in disbelief "—and now you're sittin' back and expectin' both Red and B. to be copasetic with everything. Xand, that's just fuck-tastically stupid."

Xander met her gaze with smug defiance and snarked, "Right, like you made with the sorries too, huh?"

Faith countered "Oh, don't you dare! B. and I are—" breaking off to consider the truth. She searched, trying to remember if she and Buffy had ever had the 'I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you' conversation. The truth was she couldn't remember ever saying anything.

Defeated, she admitted, "Ya know what? You're right. So, here's the deal: you can sit here with the rest of the gang and be an ass and sleep alone tonight. I got a sister to find and try and set some things right." Faith didn't wait for his response. She just grabbed her coat, keys, and phone and walked out in to the chilly night air.

When she came out of the building, she punched in Buffy's cell. She waited as the voicemail picked up and left a short message. She dialed Will's cell next and chuckled as a breathless witch answered the phone.

"What?" Willow growled into the phone.

"Nice to talk to you too, Red. What are you and the other up to?"

"Use your imagination," Willow grumbled, "And if this isn't life threatening, Faith, I suggest you call back at another time."

Standing at the corner, Faith waved for a cab as she pleaded, "Red…" Thinking better of the nickname, she hastily corrected, "Willow, wait, don't hang up."

The witch's aggravated voice returned, "What do you want, Faith?"

"I just—" Faith tried, combing her fingers through her hair before attempting to explain, "I hate phones. Where are you two at? I need to talk to you guys."

Willow stammered, "I don't know if that's such a good idea," her tone thick with trepidation.

"Well, too damn bad," Faith huffed, assuming that Willow was trying to blow her off. She sounded only a little less severe when she quickly added, "Look, I've got some shit to say and I'm not gonna quit buggin' you until it's said. So tell me the address so we can get this over with."

"Fine," Willow conceded and rattled off the address. "I'll leave the front porch light on."

"See you soon," Faith replied. After pressing the button to disconnect, she frowned at the phone.

* * *

Buffy asked, "And you invited Faith over, why?" her voice thick with annoyance.

Not looking entirely convinced herself, Willow implored, "Because she seemed to really want to talk to us."

Buffy pouted and sank down into the bed. "I was hoping for 'you and me'-alone time. Something we haven't had for nearly two weeks. I like it when it's just you and me."

Willow worked to muster a little pluck before remarking, "Think of it this way: it'll be just one less conversation we have to have later." _Nothing like a little mock pluck to raise the spirits._ She took in the expression on Buffy's face. _Yeah…I'm not buying it either._

Buffy was well on her way to a solid sulk when she grumbled, "Fine, but I'm still not thrilled."

* * *

Impatient from the long cab ride, Faith knocked on the door. When no one answered, she entered uninvited and called out, "Willow? B.?" Poking her nose out of the foyer, "Anybody home?"

"In the kitchen, Faith," Buffy replied.

Faith walked through the house to the back. Dressed in robes, Willow and Buffy were seated at the table eating sandwiches.

Faith shook her head and laughed before asking, "You go slayin', B.?"

Buffy cocked her head to the side in question.

Faith remarked, "Hungry and—" gesturing to Willow "—it looks like the witch here took care of that other part."

Willow showed her appreciation by throwing a pickle at the brunette. Buffy laughed when it hit the girl in the middle of the forehead and then dropped to the floor.

Faith raised her hands in mock surrender and said, "Okay, _okay_, I take it back, just don't throw any more food." Making her way to the table, she gestured and asked, "You guys mind if I sit?"

Buffy mumbled, "Sit away," obviously more interested in her food than Faith.

After taking a chair, Faith sighed and said, "Cool. So, uh…I'm not really sure where to start and since gettin' this out ain't the funnest time I've ever had let me just get it over with, 'kay?'

Both girls just stared at Faith.

Faith met Buffy's eyes and began to explain, "So, B., after you left, X. and I sorta got in to it 'cause both of you are right in a way."

Lacing her fingers together, Faith took in the unsympathetic expression on the other slayer's face and pressed on, "No one's said they're sorry for any of the shit that went down in 'Sunnyhell' 'cept maybe, Red, here and—well, you deserve that at the very least." She rested her chin on her hands and looked down at the table

Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Willow placed a hand on her shoulder.

Continuing in a soft thoughtful voice, Faith admitted with obvious regret, "You and I, we didn't have the big heart-to-heart when I came back to town—what, with the apocalypse and all." Breaking off, she let out a bitter laugh before remarking, "There was just a shit storm of stuff that we didn't get to talk about."

She steeled herself. Looking up to meet the icy stare again, she ticked off on her fingers as she listed, "Sorry for the shit that went down when I first got to Sunnydale, for Angel, and—" she briefly met the witch's gaze "—for hurting you, Willow." Boldly facing Buffy again, she continued, "B., I'm sorry for not stickin' up for you more when I got back from L.A."

She let her hand drop to the table before finishing in a lackluster tone, "So, I just want to say I'm sorry for—well, all of it. And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it."

Buffy racked her brain for something to say. To say she was 'floored' would be a gross understatement. Finding her voice, she let out, "And what, Faith, you think that because you came here and said all this that we're going to make with the kumbayahs and everything's gonna be okay?"

"Not even close, B.," Faith admitted with a small sad smile, quickly filling in, "But I figured that at least it's a start, ya know?" Raking her fingers nervously through her hair, she reflected, "Angel…he said that the first steps are usually the hardest and he's right. It needed to be said."

After rising from her chair, Faith pushed it in and leaned against it as she remarked, "You can take it for what it's worth which prob'ly ain't much right now, but someday maybe you'll not want to hate me." Turning on heel, she started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Faith wait," Buffy piped up, "Don't go."

Faith stopped in the doorway and let out a sigh of relief before turning to face Buffy.

"You want something to drink or eat?' Willow asked.

As Faith made her way back to the table, she replied bashfully, "Water and maybe a sandwich?" When Buffy gestured for her to sit, she grinned with relief.

Willow replied, "'Kay," and set to work making another sandwich while the two slayers talked.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Fallen Angel**

Willow shut the book she was reading with a thump. Deeply bored and a little frustrated, she rubbed her eyes and stretched. _Three days down the tubes. Three whole days since things went all flooey with the others and nothing._

Sorting through the morgue paperwork one more time, she went through her list: _three different causes of death, no ritual markings… The only reason this is even a 'Scooby' thing is because of the IDs they've been finding on the bodies. _

_What the frilly heck am I doing? I'm not… This is more cop stuff. 'Kay, so, cop stuff…think like a cop, maybe? But I'm not a cop, I'm a Wiccan! _Neatly stacking the papers, she returned them to the manila envelope.

Glancing around the empty library, she came to a decision and picked up her phone. After keying in a text message for Dawn, she waited patiently, hoping they could get past the past.

A few messages were exchanged, but otherwise, thirty minutes went by relatively uneventfully and she found herself sitting with Dawn and Kennedy. After settling in, they went over what she had found and set to work. _Maybe fresh eyes will help? Really, I'm just glad they're here and things are a little less intense._

Dawn grabbed the book and lost herself in the text while Kennedy cleaned her fingernails, looking supremely bored. Willow gave Kennedy a smile and went back to her own research. An hour later, Dawn was mumbling and shaking her head.

"Willow," she whispered, "this isn't a current prophecy. From what I can make out, this has to do with the spell you guys invoked to defeat Adam. Something about the after effects of the spell. I think maybe you guys weren't supposed to be alive after that wore off."

"Uh?" the witch gasped, looking up from a book.

"See, here," Dawn directed, pointing to the specific references to Buffy, Giles, Xander, and Willow. Tracing further down the text, she remarked, "You guys were supposed to be killed by the first slayer."

Willow blew her bangs out of her eyes and huffed, "Great! I wonder how many prophecies there are that say we should all be dead." After dismissing the other two with a gesture, she rubbed her temples. Focusing on the book in front of her, she mumbled, "Okay, well then, I guess that's something. Thanks, Dawnie."

Rising to her feet, Dawn placed a hand on the witch's shoulder and asked, "You sure you don't want us to stay and help?" When Willow shook her head, Dawn patted her shoulder and stepped over to join Kennedy.

Willow stared blankly at the book and admitted, "There's nothing here. I've been here for nearly three days and the little bit I did find you just clarified." Looking up at the two girls, she quietly asked, "So, how are things at the apartment?"

"Okay, I guess. Xander's been moping around like someone killed his puppy and Faith's had him sleeping on the couch for the past two nights," Dawn answered in a bland voice.

Willow prompted, "And you?" meeting Dawn's gaze.

Dawn shrugged and looked down at the table before replying, "Okay, I guess. It's not like Buffy's never run away before. It's just she usually doesn't take you with her."

Anger flared. Struggling to stifle it, Willow protested, "Dawnie, that's not fair." The effort just made her voice sounded strained. _Dammit! Less than twenty words about something non-researchy and we jump right back to tense._

"Why isn't it?" Dawn replied defiantly. Leveling her gaze on Willow, she fumed, "I mean, we both lost Mom, but she didn't have to deal. She was dead." As it occurred to her that this wasn't the most rational argument in human history, she finished lamely, "It's like I'm the biggest afterthought in her life."

Willow retorted vehemently, "That's not true! Buffy loves you. Most of the stuff she's done was for you."

"That's easy for you to say. She's always had you wrapped around her little finger," Dawn grumbled. After pausing momentarily to consider her words, she amended, "Well, when you weren't trying to kill each other."

Seeing that this was going nowhere, Willow responded dully, "You two seriously need to talk." _What was it Einstein said about insanity? Something like it's 'doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. This is totally pointless._

Kennedy had heard enough. Fed up, she spat, "Willow, why? Why do you always defend her? Even when she's wrong, you back her up. She's neglected Dawn for as long as I've been around and, if the past two-and-a-half years have been any indication, Dawn's got every right to be upset."

"Kennedy, stay out of this," Willow warned.

Calming down, Dawn sent pleading eyes to the slayer in order to avoid a total blow out.

Kennedy heeded the warning her girlfriend sent her and backed down.

Dawn cleared her throat to soften her tone and reflected, "Willow, the point is you've never been the most unbiased person to talk to about Buffy. It's okay, I appreciate that you care, but I'll work it out with her, okay?"

With a curt nod Willow replied, "Fine, but promise it'll be soon." _Isn't that what I just said? _She sighed. _'Kay…whatever. _

Motioning for Kennedy to follow, Dawn offered an arid, "Maybe." Willow nodded and watched them disappear around a stack of books.

* * *

As Buffy rounded her desk, returning the restroom, she chirped, "Hey, old man." Taking a seat across from her partner before she enquired, "What's got you in a huff?" _The lab's sure been taking their sweet time with the trace evidence. You'd think Nekko'd get the concept 'rush order.' It's not like it's hard. Simpled up: we need it before beers with the boys, not after._

Jimmy glanced up from the computer and mumbled, "Nothin'. Just got off the phone with vic three's family. Let's just say that that was a conversation I choose never to have again. You got anything?"

"Nope, no, great epiphanies between the restroom and here," Buffy snarked, appearing momentarily amused. After a brief pause, she snapped serious and reported in a business-like manner, "Footwork's been a total waste. Nothing's coming back from any of the families."

Waving her in closer, he remarked, "I don't want to start shouting 'witch' or nothin', but I kinda am. I mean since these girls obviously have something to do with you and your family. And since your family is, uh…special. What's to say that whoever's doin' this isn't, uh…a witch?"

"We're looking at that."

Sensing that there was more, Jimmy prompted, "But?"

Buffy quickly filled in, "But there aren't any markings on the bodies, Jim. There's no ritualistic feel to these killings. Besides, I just don't get the spidey tingles when I go to a scene."

His eyebrows knit as he listened. He smirked and asked in amusement, "Spidey tingles?"

"Slayer thing," Buffy offered. Smiling as she taunted, "Don't any of you old guys know a good pop culture reference when you hear one?" Buffy rolled her eyes and continued, "It just seems like these girls are here to get my attention. Besides, Willow would've told us if there was magick involved. She's way better at picking that up than me."

Jimmy stretched back in his chair and chewed his bottom lip pensively. A few moments passed before he prompted, "Right, okay, so, brainstorm time. Top to bottom, what do we know?" He put his hand to his chin, scuffing the stubble as he listed the facts, "We both agree that the kill-site is different. These alleys are only dump-sites. Each C.O.D. is different. Murillo had her C.A.D.L.; Poulsen had hers, yours, and Red's; Eaton had hers, Xander's, and Faith's."

Leaning forward, he planted his feet, made eye contacted and asked, "What does that tell us?"

"It tells us that, as of right now, our unsub wants at least Will, Xander, Faith, and I to know that they know," Buffy replied, smiling wryly before adding, "'Know what's the real question, but it's drawing us in."

The lights came on and Jimmy responded, "Which means this was planned. Also means our unsub had to have contact with our girls to get them to come to the city."

"And survey says? Phone records, which we have," Buffy filled in, appearing amused.

"Then we start there. We go back to the basics and wait on Nekko to get back to us with the lab work. I still don't wanna discount the…other stuff. I'm not eliminating anything at this point." A little of the tension eased and Jimmy's expression warmed for the first time all day.

She leaned on the corner of his desk and sighed. _What Jimmy said makes some sorta sense, but there's something really not right and it's making me crazy. It's like I can't quite put my finger on it. Backing up…_

She cleared her throat to get Jimmy's attention and prodded, "'Kay, so…let's say these killings are part of some ritual." Putting her hand out to silence her partner, she continued without pause, "Now, before you go all 'I told you so' on me. I'm just playing the devil's advocate. Why? What type of ritual and why bring me in on it? In case you missed it when I told you about my first profession, I'm the one person you don't want cranky. Especially if you're of the not-human persuasion. It kinda gives me the green light to slice and dice."

"Who's to say they're not human? From what I've seen, Red's pretty damn human and she's..."

Cutting in, Buffy interjected, "Yeah, but Will, she's—" shuffling her feet uncomfortably "—she's more than." _Well, that was less than sensational._

Jimmy's lips tightened and he asked, "What the fuck does that mean, Cupcake?"

"It's kinda a long story," Buffy replied with a shrug.

Jimmy looked at his watch and said, "'S alright, it's lunch anyhow and I got time. My treat, let's go."

Buffy huffed and followed her partner out of the building. _It's gonna be a long afternoon._

* * *

The restaurant's other patrons chattered noisily as Buffy placed her fork on her plate and allowed the waitress to clear some of the plates. She sat quietly, giving Jimmy time to consider what she'd just shared.

Once their server had left, Buffy concluded, "So see, Will isn't not-human, but she's like human-plus. Kinda like me." _Gotta give him credit, at least he's still conscious._ Careful to keep her tone even, she remarked, "Jimmy, I know it's kinda a lot to take in, but it's really no different than what I am. She's just more in tune with nature." _Yeah, that'll keep him from hitting the roof…or the floor. It sounded lame even to me._

"So let me try this on for size." Adjusting his seat, Jimmy fiddled with the napkin and continued, "Red got into magics to help you out with your duty or whatever. She brought you back from the dead, which spiraled into some type of addiction. Then her lover got shot and she tried to end the world after flaying her lover's killer alive?"

"Ah, yeah, that's pretty much it in a nutshell. But when you say it like that it makes it sound all…all weird." She smiled sheepishly and waited for him to finish up.

He clarified, "So, since she went off the mojo wagon she's been like super witch." Stopping to take a sip of his coffee before he asked, "How'm I doin' so far?"

Buffy nodded her head, without breaking eye contact and replied, "I mean she did do that spell that created a whole bunch of slayers, but she's doing the 'normal person' thing now."

Jimmy flashed a wry grin and remarked in a gruff tone, "Cupcake—" he folded his arms across his chest "—she ain't normal and neither are you."

Buffy rolled her eyes and tried to explain, "I…we know that, but we're shooting for some sorta normal. We want to be like Clark Kent." When Jimmy quirked an eyebrow, she quickly filled in, "But without the boy part."

Sighing, she tried again, "We need some 'Joan Average' downtime. I did mention that we invented the plural of apocalypse? I wanted a break, or really a retirement from that. There are others to do that duty."

Keeping his tone moderate, he replied, "Yeah, but, I mean, okay, I accepted the 'slayer.' That part wasn't—" He paused thoughtfully, obviously struggling with the details. Finally, he managed, "But this—you _have_ seen her right? Petite, red hair, about five-six, cute with an impish grin. I don't think she could harm a kitty let alone do what you're tellin' me she did."

Lifting her napkin from her lap, Buffy started picking at it as she decided how to answer. "I know it's…" she began and broke off. Switching tack, she opted for the simple approach, remarking firmly, "Just trust me on this 'kay?"

He rubbed at his chin and nodded in agreement. The waitress came by and dropped the check off. He took a look at the amount and fished for his wallet. After dropping some money on the table, he rubbed the back of his neck and sputtered, "Uh, Cupcake….er, I don't mean to be nosy or nothin', but, eh…have you talked to anyone else besides Faith?"

Buffy flinched at the question and quietly replied, "No, I'm not ready to deal with them yet."

"Look, kid, I...take it from someone who knows. Don't let shit sit between you and your family. You need to have a sit down with them. Why don't you knock off and go back to your apartment. I'll cover for ya and pick you up at four or five?" He grinned hoping to win her over with charm.

Shaking her head, Buffy declined, "Jimmy, thanks, but it's not the right time."

"The right time's gonna be when? When you're dead, er, ah, again…or when they are? We don't know what this unsub's intentions are. With you doin' what you used to do, how can you not see that time is—what they say—of the essence?" Jimmy laid a meaty hand over her two smaller one's and implored, "If _all y'inz_ guys get through this and you just let it sit, no good'll come of it."

"You sound like your speaking from personal experience. You want to share?" Buffy nudged gently. Removing her upper hand from the pile, she patted his arm in a reassuring gesture before sitting back to wait.

Jimmy looked down and stared at his coffee as he mumbled, "No, but I know I got some talkin' to do of my own."

"No fair old man. Spill. You know mine. What's the what?" Expecting a response, she looked at him with an expression she usually saved for people she interrogated. _I get the not-sharey, but I know now, it would've been a mistake. At least when this is all over, I'll have a friend. _

Jimmy fidgeted under the intense gaze of the small blonde sitting across from him. Sipping at the cold, bitter coffee, he sat up, then cleared his throat before speaking. "I got two kids from my first marriage. One, Susan, she's gonna be twenty-eight next month, and a boy, Jimmy Junior. He's twenty-four. Good kids, both of them. Never really had a lick of trouble from either of them…" he trailed off to collect his thoughts.

"Jim—James, he likes to be called James—he was always, uh…different," he stammered. Quickly covering his insecurity with by offering, "Now mind you, that ain't a bad thing. It's just what is." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and explained, "Well, James, he, uh, came out to me."

He shifted his frame in the chair uncomfortably. Anxiety clearly reflected on his features as he remarked, "I'm gonna say this and let me tell you that I ain't proud. I think that what I said to my kid's prob'ly the biggest regret I got. Ya know? I mean, ya' ever say somethin' and wish that you could take it back?"

Buffy nodded. _Uh, yeah, boy, do I…know that is. _

"The damage, it's done and even when you know you're wrong you can't seem to find the words to make it right. He just…I don't wanna use it as an excuse." He raised his hands palms up and tried to clarify, "It's just he didn't understand, kids like that got the snot beat of 'em. They didn't last long in my neighborhood. And 'sides the fact that, you grow up Irish Catholic, you get a one way ticket to Hell for bein' that way." He shrugged, losing some of his steam. Finishing up quietly, he admitted, "Since I, uh, kicked him out, Susie or Jim won't talk to me. They have once or twice, but it didn't go so well."

Buffy was floored. Grappling with understanding, she redirected, "So, why the freak out with Nate?"

"That…between James and, well," he tried, clenching his jaw he struggled for the right words. The gravity of his situation weighed heavily on him. Taking time, He chose his words very carefully. "I guess it was when I saw you and Willow together, it just kinda changed."

"Huh?" Buffy leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table.

Jimmy sat forward and met his partner's gaze. "When I walked in on you two at the coffee shop, you wanna know my first reaction?"

"Sure," she answered cautiously.

He confessed, "I wanted to wring Willow's neck for the tears I saw. It wasn't 'Buffy's gay.' It wasn't disgust. It was just anger 'cause you looked upset." Maintaining eye contact, he spoke his mind, "After I left, I started thinkin' and, since I was Mr. Desk Jockey the rest of the day, it worked out. Then at dinner it clicked more. Like really clicked. What I got from you two is that it don't matter."

He leaned back in his chair and waved a hand at the woman across from him. When Buffy perked up, he continued, "The thing that stuck, Cupcake, it don't matter the parts you have. And here's my sensitivity training coming out." A wry smile graced his features and he winked, erasing the sour expression on Buffy's face. "It's pretty fuckin' silly to be prejudiced against someone 'cause they're in love. You're happy, Cupcake. I've seen more life outta you since Red's been here than the past year and a half we've worked together. That's a solid in my book."

He took another sip of his stale coffee and made a face before remarking, "Nate? That was more a cop thing." Seeing the raised eyebrow of his partner, he conceded, "Okay, so it was also me being over-protective. The 'cop thing' is true too. You and I both know there are rules when you're a cop. We watch the six of everyone that carries a shield." He jammed his finger at the air punctuating his statement and said, "He stepped over that line. Some cops, they don't stick to the rules. They don't last long. The ones that do, do well."

Buffy let the silence stretch absorbing the information. She watched the nervous sweat bead on his brow and the way he pawed at his tie. _'Kay, so…I don't know what's more shocking: Jimmy has kids, or his Pat Robertson-like reaction to his gay son?_

"So," he said, wiping his sweaty palms on his slacks. "When I tell you that you should talk to your family, I'm serious. It ain't no fun not havin' 'em with you."

"Jimmy." Buffy reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Thank you." She looked at him and stood to give him a hug.

Uncomfortable as he was he let the girl embrace him. "Now, Cupcake, what would your girl say if she saw you in the arms of another?"

"Depends." Buffy let go and eyed the older man. "She either might ask to join, or try to kill you." Buffy winked and laughed when Jimmy blanched.

"Ya know, that ain't very nice. If what you say is true about Red, then, uh, she's kinda scary." He placed a hand at the small of her back and led them outside.

"Just don't make her cranky," Buffy chirped, making her way out the door.

"Check, no cranky redhead." Following the blonde outside, he pressed, "So you gonna go talk to your family or not?"

Buffy looked up at him and whined, "Any way I can get out of it?"

"No," said the detective as he lit a cigarette.

"Then, yeah," Buffy huffed and glanced at her watch. "I'll see you at the apartment at five?"

"Will do."

Buffy fidgeted as she suggested, "Jimmy, call your kids. If-if we can help…maybe you should call them tonight? Invite them over for dinner. I'd like to help." _Yeah…this is bright. You know no good ever comes of meddling, yet here you are meddling away. There's probably an award for this sort of monumental stupidity._

He looked down at the blonde and shook his head. "I don't think that's such a hot idea, Cupcake."

"You don't know that. Just…just do me this favor and invite them over tonight for dinner. We can make it a family reunion type thing." She looked at him and gave a small pout. _The sad thing, I'd like to think I'm helping. Yeah…insane doses of optimism always end well for me. _

"Quit lookin' at me like that." He flicked the butt of the cigarette out into traffic and sighed. "Fine, I'll call. I'll ask, but don't be expectin' anything."

_Helping…or at least, it can't hurt to try. Still telling myself that, dammit! It'll go well. Something has to._ Buffy beamed at his concession and said, "I'm gonna walk. Not far from the house, 'kay? I'll see you in a bit." _Now for the firing squad…_

She turned right on Madison and continued north. Once she was safely out of view, her pace slowed to just over listless. _How can I expect to help Jimmy with his, when I'm clueless what to do with my own? There's just so much…_

_Sure, I can get some of the anger, but what do they expect? What do they want from me? I can't be everything to them and I can't continue to lie to them just to make things less tense. What do I want from them? I want…I want them to leave me be. I want to go to work like a normal person, share my life with the person I love and die in bed surrounded by fat grandchildren. _

_Okay, so maybe not grandkids, 'cause that would mean that I would have to have kids and well, that thought makes my tummy do flips. So, no grandkids, maybe some nieces or nephews and Willow in bed with me. We could die together. It'll be romantic. _

_Back on track… _

_I have no idea what to say to them._

* * *

Jimmy watched his partner disappear around the corner. _Kid's gotta point. Though, the last time I tried to talk to Susie or James, I got hung up on once and then yelled at for calling. Susie-Q's quite the firecracker—too much like her mom. _

Removing his cell phone, he called P.S. one-seventy-three and waited for the receptionist to patch his call though. Waiting, he gazed up at the cloudy sky.

A few clicks on the line, brought his daughter's questioning voice through to his ear. "This is Susan."

"Hey, Susie. It's, uh, your dad." Jimmy walked over and rested his back against the front of the restaurant wall.

"What do you want?"

Jimmy tensed at his daughter's tone. "I—look, Susie-Q, just, uh, I was calling to ask if you and Jim…James had any plans for dinner?" He rested his head against the cool brick, waiting on a response, or for the line to go dead.

"And you care because? Last time I checked, we weren't talking," the woman on the other phone snipped.

Jimmy flinched at the acidic tone and pleaded, "Susan, please, don't, I just wanted to invite you two to dinner. My partner's family is in town and they were going to come over for dinner. I wanted to…we need to talk."

The phone clicked on her earring when Susan shifted it to her other shoulder. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Leaning away from the wall, Jimmy started to pace as he spoke, "Don't bust my balls here, Susie-Q. How about you ask James? If he says okay, then will you two come over between six-thirty and sevenish? "

"I'll ask," she replied and hung up the phone.

After snapping his cell closed, Jimmy reached for his cigarettes and lit another one up. _Well, that went better than I thought. Now, what the hell am I gonna do for the next two hours? _ _Right, phone logs…maybe I can get some lackeys to do the grunt work._

* * *

Buffy eased the door open and cringed when the three occupants looked up at her. Faith was sitting on the couch. Xander and Giles were over by the kitchen reading from a stack of books. Straightening up, she walked in and sat down at the table.

"So did you guys, ah, find anything?" Buffy asked lamely.

Xander looked away, but Giles closed the book he was reading and said, "Hello, Buffy. No, it would appear we are coming up empty handed. What about you?"

"Will was working on some stuff at the library, but I won't know until later. Jimmy and I are waiting on some lab reports. I should know more tomorrow, hopefully." Buffy pushed back from the table and stood. "Uh, Xander? Can I see you alone for a few?" Buffy asked looking up at the man.

"Yeah, sure." Xander stood and offered, "Office?"

Buffy nodded and followed Xander to the room. She shut the door and smiled as he shifted nervously. _He looks like I feel. Fighting just sucks._

"I..." Buffy started then stopped. Raking her fingers through her hair, she collected her thoughts and tried again, "Okay, so, you and I, we have this habit of getting really pissed at each other and getting over it. I know it's patched things up in the past. This—" she waved a finger between them "–that's not the way this is going to go. So, let me start by saying, I'm sorry for saying the things I said about Faith and you. It was out of line and I really didn't mean it."

"Buff, stop okay." He put a hand up. Leaning against the desk, he admitted, "It was just badness all around. Faith and I have done a lot of talking over the past few days. She said some things that maybe I didn't want to hear, but probably needed to. I was a big dummy. In fact, I'm wagering, I was the biggest—to coin a phrase—poophead on the planet. You didn't deserve that."

"Xander, I didn't help." Buffy slumped against the window, kicking her foot against the carpet.

"But it's not like you hurt, either," he replied frankly. Scrubbing his fingers over his cheek, he remarked, "Look, there are all these things we never discussed…stuff we should've. Like me losing an eye and us kicking you out of the house for starters."

A melancholy grin flickered over his features as he commented wryly, "And we can't forget the bestest year ever—the year we brought you back."

He pushed off the desk and stood in front of her. Gently he took her shoulders in his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. Earnestly, he pressed, "Let me start by saying my eye…I'm over it. We all thought we did what we needed to do and, despite my being 'Mr. Bitter Man' over losing that nice thing called depth perception, I'd do it all over again. I trusted you then, Buffy, and I trust you now. That won't change. It wasn't your fault."

Breaking away from him she turned to look out the window, softly admitting, "It was."

"No, it wasn't." Turning Buffy around, he pointed at his glass eye adamantly saying, "This was Caleb's doing and, well, he got his. So, no hard feelings. Second, let me say that kicking you out of the house wasn't what was supposed to happen that night. I don't know if there are cards big enough to say how wrong it went."

Shrugging, she responded, "I think…looking back, I can see how it got out of control." Her attention turned to a patch of wall behind him. She leaned into his touch and mumbled, "I think I know why you guys did it. Maybe it's what needed to be done. I honestly don't know." Meeting his gaze, she asked, "So, if we are both over it, then why were we fighting?"

"Because I'm a jerk and you're the poster child for the avoidy when it comes to big emotional talks?" Xander replied with a crooked, playful smile.

She returned the smile before joking, "I used to be the poster child for that, but Will won't let me anymore. Something about it being unhealthy and world-endy."

Releasing her, he leaned back against the desk and replied, "She's right." He paused to wink before adding, "Of course, we both know she was always the brains of the operation." Moving his arms up and down in a gesture of mock supplication, he kidded, "We bow to the brains of the group."

Sobering, he ran his hand through his hair. "Umm, Buff, I just want to say what I said about Willow and you that uh, was ugly, like Troma film ugly, and I'm sorry. I'm glad you guys are giving it a chance. I kinda always thought that she would be the best for you, next to me…"

"Xander," Buffy interrupted, taking a step back to put some distance between them.

His demeanor turned rigid. He folded his arms across his chest and rebuffed, "No, Buff, that was just…I don't know what I was thinking. Words were coming out and even as I said them I couldn't believe it and I couldn't stop it." Relaxing, he teased, "Do me a favor and don't tell Willow all of it though, 'cause I kinda like my skin. It's grown on me the past twenty or so years." He gave her a sheepish grin before asking, "What now?"

Placing a hand on her hip, she replied, "Honestly, I don't know."

"For starters, let's do this right. Clean slate, you and me, right now," he responded forthrightly. Righting himself, he hung his head and rocked on his heels. A lighthearted smirk infected his features when he teased, "You wouldn't happen to have a bag full of stuff and a little wooden stake that I could return to you would you?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Nope, but I'm good with hugs too."

"Hugs are good." He grinned broadly as he cautiously shuffled forward. "Better when they're given by your unnaturally strong best friend who's being very reasonable and forgiving."

"Come here, you ass." Buffy opened up her arms and embraced her best friend.

Xander asked, "Buff—" still holding on to the blonde "—not to, ah, open up more worms, but why did you move here?"

Buffy released the breath she'd been holding and replied, "Guilt. After it all went down, I felt so bad about everything. Getting away was the only thing I could think of."

"Uh, wow, honesty…but, why 'guilt'?" He pulled her back and looked her in the eye to gauge her reaction.

She replied bluntly, "Uh, say hello to your eye." The pained look the slayer wore deepened when she continued, "Then say hello to Willow's bender, then Faith and Dawn. God, Dawn…if she ever decided to go to therapy, it'd break the Council's bank. Finally—just 'cause more misery's fun and constructive—toss Giles in there too."

Xander gave her a look that said 'don't be stupid, it wasn't your fault.'

She shrugged and muttered ruefully, "Yeah, _yeah_, I know." Hanging her head, she admitted, "Need to talk to the watcher man." Her lips pursed. "So, running away…" breathing out, she spoke through the sigh "…probably not the best option, but it was the only thing I could think of."

"So, we are okay?" he asked.

"We'll get there. I love you, Xander." She wrapped him in another hug and asked, "Would you go get the tweed-clad, British guy from the kitchen table?"

"I'll send him in. Oh, and I love you too, Buff." He kissed the top of her head and let her go.

As Xander left to fetch Giles, Buffy turned to the window.

"Buffy?" Giles queried from the door.

She replied, "Come on in, Giles." Turning from her cloud watching, she rested her back against the glass.

"Xander said that you wanted to see me?" He gently shut the door and walked farther into the room, stopping when he reached the desk.

"Yeah, we need to talk. I know I was never one for the talks, but I don't want to put this off any longer," she reflected dryly.

"I see," Giles said, standing stiffly by the office chair.

Buffy felt an unwanted smile tug at her lips as she took in the discomfort this was causing the man. "So, I'm going to say, I'm not sorry. I haven't done anything wrong, but I need you to get that you and I aren't cool, Giles."

Buffy pressed herself closer to the glass. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she fought to stave off tears. It was a losing battle. A few spilled over as she reflected, "When my mom died, I expected you, above everyone else, to help me." After angrily wiping her eyes, she pressed on, "When I came back, you just took off and didn't tell me why, or give me a chance to fix it."

Running her tongue over her lips, she tasted salt. Her hands went to her face. She swiped at the tears that were still falling. Flinging her arm out, she spat, "You just flew to jolly old and expected me to just be okay with everything. Didn't you see?" She shook her head and continued, "God, I mean—then you go behind my back and try to kill the only person who seemed to give a damn about was going on with me."

"Buffy…I—" Giles tried, but was stopped by an upheld hand.

"No, I'm not done." Her arms folded across her chest as her shoulders slumped. "So, right, I've got this pent up hostility toward you. I'm sure if we had time to sort through it and attend some touchy, feely therapy sessions that we could probably get through it. But like usual, right now, we don't." Meeting his soft gaze, she said, "So just save it, okay? You don't have to apologize. When this is said and done, you can go back to England and do whatever it is that you do."

A flash of pain sullied his features. "If that's what you want," he conceded.

"It's what it is." Buffy pushed away from the window pane and made her way to the door.

"Buffy, wait?" Giles asked quietly, still rooted to his spot.

She turned to look.

He offered, "You may not want to hear this, but it needs to be said," his voice soft, yet firm. "I _am_ sorry. The way that I behaved, the things I did, you may not have understood, but I felt I had to do them. You relied on me far too much. You needed to stand on your own." His brow furrowed as he stammered, "I-I am sorry for leaving, but I didn't know what else to do. I felt I was holding you back."

Buffy shook her head and quietly confessed, "You were the only thing holding me together."

"You may think that, but that's not what I believed at the time." He inched his way over to her and tilted her head up. "You, all of you, were looking to me for answers I couldn't provide. What was I to do?"

"I don't know." Buffy looked away and suggested, "Open up that usually wordy mouth of yours and say something?"

Giles' finger dropped from under her chin and he removed his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose. "Maybe that would have worked. I'm not so certain. What I do know is that I am sorry for turning my back on you. It was simply the only thing I could think to do at the time."

Buffy asked, "So, what now?" finally locking eyes with her former Watcher.

"You and I should take more time when this is all over and see if we can work through our differences." He smiled softy and blushed. "Buffy, as much as I've never said it, you might as well be my daughter. I can't begin to describe what happened when you died. Just know that it was probably the worst three months of my life."

Buffy nodded and shrugged. "Funny that."

"What?" Giles cocked his head to the side in question.

"Just, I've never given you the opportunity to be human. You were always 'Super Giles.' And well, it turns out that you're human. I don't like it." A small smile tugged at her lips as she asked, "Do you remember when I asked you to lie to me? Can we keep that up for a little while?"

"Do you think that's best?" he asked, laughing softly.

Buffy's eyebrows scrunched and she whined, "No, but can't I just pretend for a little while? Then when all of this is settled we can…I dunno—put on some padding, some more than others, and work it out like a slayer and her watcher should?"

"And how do you propose we do that?" he asked even though he knew the answer to the question.

Buffy grinned wide. "Training, Giles…you do remember training? The funny suit, me beating you up…"

A warm smile settled over his features as he said, "We'll see."

"It's all I ask." Buffy made to leave and was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy, I know that—well, that is to say…"

Turning to face him once again, she joked, "And the emotionally constipated Brit says—?"

"I love you, Buffy. I never say it and I think that now would be a good time. I'm very proud of what you've become."

She hugged Giles and, when she felt him stiffen, laughed a little more. Releasing him, she tugged on his shirt sleeve and said, "Come on." Buffy walked out into the living room.

To her surprise, Dawn, Kennedy, and Willow were there. Walking over to Willow, she wrapped her witch in a loose hug and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Wasn't I supposed to pick you up?"

Willow nodded and explained, "I wanted to come and pick up a few things and ran into Ken and Dawnie downstairs." Dropping her voice so that only Buffy could hear, she said, "I think you should talk to Dawnie."

Buffy grudgingly agreed and muttered under her breath, "Great." Turning down the hall, she motioned for Dawn to follow her. _May as well. I hear Creedmore's nice this time of year._

The rest of the gang all sat around in the living room. Willow fidgeted. Sneaking a glance at Xander, she gave him a half smile.

"Will," he started.

"Don't, okay? Just get over here and give me a hug and we'll call it even." She opened her arms and waited for him to make his way over.

He nodded and went over to his oldest friend accepting the embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments when they noticed Giles coming out of the restroom. Breaking apart, they grinned at each other and bum rushed their friend.

In unison, they squeezed Giles into a group a hug and said in harmony, "We love you, Giles."

Giles stiffly returned the sudden hold and grumbled out his agreement, "Yes, yes, I love you both as well. Now may I—?"

When they broke up, Willow teased, "I just love it when he goes all red."

"It's like Uncle Mike on Thanksgiving when he's had too much wine," agreed Xander.

"Thank you both," Giles said, straightening out his clothes.

A reassuring ease fell over the household. Time slipped by, they all talked about the latest goings on and the little headway that was not being made.

Willow turned when she heard Jimmy's voice ring over the intercom. Walking over, she pressed the buzzer and let the detective in.

With a soft knock, he leaned in the door a few minutes later and said, "Heya, Red, the rest of you guys. Where's Cupcake?"

"In with her sister. Come sit." Willow motioned Jimmy inside and made room for him on the couch.

"Cool. So, Willow, did you find anything today?" the man asked as he sat down.

"No, it was a big fat waste of time," she grumped.

"What about you guys here?" Jimmy asked, looking around at his partner's family.

"Heh," Faith replied through a laugh, "I think we're barking up the wrong tree."

"I was tellin' Buffy the same thing earlier today," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, well, good luck trying to convince her," snarked the pregnant slayer.

Buffy asked, "Convince who?" as she appeared around the corner.

Willow glanced over and answered, "You."

"Why? Do I need convincing?"

"Usually," Xander and Willow chimed in together.

"Hmm…so it's…" Buffy looked at the clock above the TV "…four-forty and I think we were talking dinner before I left you this afternoon."

"We were," confirmed her partner.

"Did you call your kids?" Buffy asked.

"I did. Susie called me before I came in. She and James will be at the house at around five-thirty. So, I was thinkin' we get a coupla cabs and have everyone over. Sound good to you?"

"Fine with me. Everyone want to go have dinner at Jimmy's?" Buffy smiled as nods and murmurs of approval were given all around.


	4. Chapters Ten thru Twelve

**Chapter 10 – Tear It Down**

Escaping the chatter in the living room, Buffy guided Willow down the hallway to their borrowed bedroom. When they were finally shut away, she took her girlfriend's arm, turning her. Willow echoed the need, falling into the offered embrace without hesitation. Under the soothing touch, some of their collective tension eased. The slayer inclined forward, resting her brow against her lover's.

Willow let a few moments slip by, then withdrew only enough to make eye contact as she murmured, "How'd it go today?"

Releasing her hold, Buffy shrugged and took her witch's hand, leading her towards the bed. A bright smile lit her features when she faced Willow again and chirped, "Good, _good_..." Allowing a few seconds to tick away, she took in the warm, but dubious grin her lover offered before she amended, "But then I like emotional trauma. Let's me know that stuff's are pretty much normal."

Willow playfully swatted her partner's arm and chastised, "You know what I mean."

A small mischievous pout formed and faded, foreshadowing Buffy's concession, "Things will be okay, I guess." Eager to shift focus, she asked, "What about you and Xander?" The bed bounced under her weight when she sat on its edge with significantly less than her usual grace.

Taking a seat beside her partner, Willow replied, "It's gonna take a lot more than him being an ass for us not to be friends." An air of significance affected her as she supplied, "Hello…first boyfriend."

Smirking, Buffy pointed out, "Uh, Will, you were five."

"Yes, but it still counts," she remarked decisively. Punctuating her rightness with an emphatic nod, she slipped her arm around Buffy and asked, "What about you and Giles?" Her tone was laced with concern.

Buffy started off positively, "We're gonna be okay—" pausing to sigh "—I think." Her sigh colored the clause, leaving an impression of doubt. She shoved away the disquiet with a wry grin and mumbled, "I still want to suit him up and hit him with sticks."

"And Dawn?"

"Uh, okay, I think. It's just hard with her. I think…I _hope_ it'll be okay." Buffy rested her head against Willow's shoulder and whined, "We have a house full of people. And two more on the way."

"Yeah, who knew Jimmy had kids?"

"Uh, Will, about that, I need to tell you a story." She lifted her head and recounted the situation concerning Jimmy and his family.

Brow furrowed, Willow let the new information filter through. As she came to a decision, the witch bobbed her head up and down, saying, "Okay, so he was wrong, he knows that now. Let's see if we can help him out."

Buffy smiled at her girlfriend's easy acceptance of the upcoming drama, then deflated as she remembered the guests that were there. "Maybe making up with everyone wasn't the best idea. Can we just stay in here? I promise cuddles and smoochies. And if you're extra naughty, maybe more."

"Buffy, what's up? You like being around people. You're a people person."

"Correction, I used to be a people person. Now, I'm a girl who likes the quiet time. Unless you're there and then I'm a girl that likes her Willow time." Buffy relented when Willow gave her sad eyes. "You're right, okay, I give. Let's go be one with the Scooby clan."

They walked out of the room, Willow following the blonde. Before they got to the living room, she grabbed a slacks-clad rear end and whispered, "If you're super good, I'll fake being sick and we can go to bed early."

When Buffy halted, the witch leaned in to nip her earlobe. A tingle ran down her spine. _That's me, the model of super goodness. I wonder if trying will earn me any bonus points? Usually not._ Summoning her resolve, she led them the rest of the way into the room. There were two new faces in the crowd. As she was about to introduce herself, Jimmy came out of the kitchen with a tray full of drinks.

Setting them down, he righted himself and made the introduction. "Buffy, Willow, this is Susan and James," he offered awkwardly.

The crowd broke down into comfortable groups of two or three. Jimmy was busy talking to Faith and Giles while Xander and Dawn were trying to get Kennedy to go with them to see Spam-a-Lot.

The four remaining people eyed each other, trying to come up with conversation. Susan and James took two chairs that were brought out from the kitchen while Buffy and Willow sat opposite them on the loveseat.

"So, Buffy," James queried, "You work with my dad?" hoping to break the stalemate.

Buffy rested her arm across the back of the seat and played with Willow's sleeve as she answered, "Yeah, let's see, it'll be eighteen months in July."

Snorting, Susan laughed, "Sorry about that. He can be stubborn."

Willow tried to suppress her own laugh, but the sharp jab from her blonde counterpart squeezed it out of her.

James eyebrows rose at the interplay. "What are my sister and I missing?"

Reigning herself in, Willow said, "It's just that Buffy here's probably the most stubborn person in the world. Your dad really isn't a match for her."

Buffy shot her lover and incredulous glare. "Will, I'm not that bad."

Willow gave the blonde a sideways glance. The corners of her mouth turn up in a smirk. "Honey, if the house was on fire, but you didn't want to hear it, not even the bright, red fire trucks outside could convince you otherwise."

"Hey, that's…" Realizing that Willow was just razzing her, Buffy stuck her tongue out and said, "Fine, I'm stubborn. Happy?"

Willow nodded and turned to the brother and sister. They both had slightly curious, amused looks on their faces. "So, what do you two do?"

Susan answered, "I teach at PS 173, 4th grade," gesturing to her brother. "James manages a club down in Soho." She turned her attention to the couple on the loveseat and inquired, "Buffy, you work with my dad so that's easy, but Willow, what about you?"

"Uh, between jobs right now. Trying to go back to school."

"What for?" James asked.

"Medicine, I think," Willow answered cheerfully. Growing pensive when she added, "Although, my focus would be forensics. I was talking to an advisor and she suggested teaching and research." Her nose crinkled. "My parents did that, so I don't know if that's what I want."

Susan responded aridly, "Oh," Clearly that wasn't what she was expecting. She eyed the other two uncertainly, then gave her father a suspicious glance, tossing in a hasty, "How nice," to smooth things out. The result of which only served to make her appear more jaded.

Buffy watched Jimmy's daughter choke at the small talk and piped up, "James, what kind of club? I've been to a few here, but haven't found one that I like. Maybe you can help me out."

"Uh," James glanced at his father and swallowed. Stalling a moment before he added, "I don't think you would be interested in it. It's not really—cops don't really like my place."

Buffy knew they were treading on thin ice. _I promised Jimmy we'd try to warm them up for the talking. Thing is, I don't so much feel like a rat as I do an intruder…at least to a degree. This really isn't my place._ Smiling, she tried again, "I don't know about that. I'm not much for cop hangouts either. The music usually sucks and no one can dance."

James laughed and shrugged. "That's true," he offered with a weak smile, "It's called _The Phoenix_. It's, uh…" He cleared his throat before dropping the bombshell. "A gay club." He flinched and waited apprehensively for the reaction. _Last time I saw my father it didn't go well. Actually I was thrown out of this very house. I love my dad, but I'm just not sure if I like him anymore. _

To his surprise, Buffy smiled at him and said, "Cool, Will and I will have to come and check it out one night."

'_Buff_,_'_ Willow warned mentally.

Keeping her expression neutral to mask the internal conversation, Buffy responded, _'What? Look, it's not like I can say, "You're dad's uber sorry for the way he treated you. My girlfriend and I are kinda acting like a buffer until he gets the stones to come over and talk to you personally and ask your forgiveness. And tell you that sure he kicked his gay son out of the house, but accepted his partner and her very, gay, incredibly sexy girlfriend with open arms when they needed to get away from their own family." Now can I?'_

'_No need to get snarky.'_

'_Sorry, but I'm running out of things to talk about.' _

'_Fine let me try.'_ Willow looked at James and saw that he had gone a little white. She smiled and said, "Buff and I wouldn't mind. We might actually drag the gang there, provided the music is good."

Susan looked from the blonde to the redhead and saw the glance that they had shared. "Guys, uhm…if you'll excuse me for a moment."

"Sure," Buffy and Willow said in unison.

They watched as the girl walked over to her father and herd him into the kitchen. Willow knew they were losing the battle and decided to try a Buffy maneuver. "She's not gonna go all angry and self-righteous on him is she?" she asked James.

"I'm thinking she might. Just out of curiosity, you two are an item?"

Buffy's brow furrowed. Her expression warmed with amusement. "Uh, yeah…I'd say we're pretty much item-like," she confirmed.

James prompted, "And my father knows?" shock evident on his features.

"We're kinda staying here until my family leaves," Buffy replied.

"Hmm, but you didn't answer the question. He knows you two are lovers?"

Willow interceded, "Yeah, he's—James, I know that your dad didn't have the best reaction when you came out. Some stuff happened and he talked with Buffy. It was really hard on him. Then she suggested you guys should talk." As Willow went on, the filter turned off and she broke into a guilty, full disclosure babble, "So he invited you over for dinner and—I dunno—we hoped that maybe you guys could come to some sort of understanding. So tonight's gonna be about showing you that your dad's cool with everything. He's really sorry for, uh…overreacting. He gets how wrong it was and wants a chance to make it up to you." Willow sucked in a breath and hoped he caught everything she said.

James just stared at her dumbfounded. _Alright that was the longest run on sentence in the history of mankind. My dad's letting two lesbians stay with him? Did he get a brain transplant? Hell freeze over? _"Ah, so I think I caught all of that and—well, we're talking about the same _James McAllister_, right?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, "He's changed. I think it's from when you guys stopped talking. He's trying to get you to see that tonight. It was actually my idea that he bite the bullet. He didn't want to, but he _does_ want to…if that makes sense. So uhm, maybe you should go in the kitchen and see if you can help your sister ou—" she was cut short by Susan storming out of the dining area and grabbing her coat and purse.

"Come on, James, let's go," the brunette snapped.

"Why?" her brother asked, not moving from his spot on the chair.

"Because this is—I can't believe he would do this. God, he's insufferable."

"Susan Josephine McAllister, you get back here right now," Jimmy bellowed from the kitchen.

Buffy and Willow looked at each other as their family and simultaneously muttered, "Oh boy."

Turning back to shout through the open doorway, Susan ranted, "Dad, don't, okay? I can't believe you. This is ballsy, even for you. Jesus H. Christ, I'm so stupid. I should've known."

Jimmy's voice rang out from the kitchen, "Suzie-Q, please, don't be like that. I'm trying to apologize. I told you, I know it wasn't right." He poked his head out the door. "What do you want me to do? I can't turn back time and I sure as shit can't change the past."

Faith walked over to Buffy and whispered, "Why do I get the feeling we are witnessing a strained family reunion?"

"'Cause, we are. It's kinda a long story, but…eh, pay attention. I'm sure even you can catch up," teased Buffy.

Faith nodded then walked back over to where she was sitting.

Jimmy was red, the cords in his neck were standing out and the vein in his temple was throbbing. Trying to call on her time in Sunnydale as a counselor, Buffy stepped between daughter and father.

'_Will, get the gang out of here for a few minutes, please. Kitchen. Then come back in here,'_ Buffy directed through their link.

Willow moved to usher the Scoobs from the room. She smiled and gave them a thumbs up before going back out to the living room where the petite slayer was putting herself between an upset Susan and her frustrated, burly cop, father. Willow looked to James and he shrugged.

Out of patience, Buffy snapped, "Both of you. Stop, okay?" Her right hand reflexively went to her hip. "Can I get you to sit down and maybe talk, instead of yelling, or am I asking the wrong people?"

Much to Susan's surprise, she watched her father stalk over to the couch and slump into a seat. _He listened? Since when does he listen? Especially to the likes of her. She might be two-fifths his weight—maybe fully dressed and soaking wet. That and she's a good foot shorter—more like fourteen inches. Dad's got a serious temper. I may have to stick around just for the punch line. _

"Susan, if you could, please, just entertain me." Buffy glanced at Jimmy's daughter, then at Will, realizing that the latter was giving her a 'stop being crazy slayer girl' look.

Willow saw the look Buffy returned and relented_. Right, she can do this. Breaking up fights isn't exactly new territory for her. Easy peasey. Maybe I should give them some space. _The redhead looked at the younger James and smiled before offering him an out. "Our family's good in the kitchen for right now. I need to go pick up food. You didn't want to stay for this, did you?"

James glanced between his father and sister and shrugged. _Suz's got way more anger than I do. Maybe they can get through it, finally._ He nodded at the redhead and walked to the door.

Buffy watched her lover's retreat, then turned to the two sitting across from each other. "'Kay, so…who wants to start?"

* * *

Willow walked a little down the street and stopped. Turning to face James, she apologized, "Sorry for all that. I don't think that's how your dad wanted to start this evening out."

"It's cool," he replied matter-of-factly. His interest got the better of him and he asked, "Can't say I wasn't curious why he would want to see me. Are you sure he wanted to welcome his 'faggoty ass' boy back into his life?"

Her face fell with shock. She scrambled to recover, failing miserably. "He said that to you?" she gasped.

"Only like five times," James replied dismissively, "I'd tell you the rest, but you seem to like him, so…"

"I don't think he meant it, if that helps."

Offering a weak smile, he shrugged and responded, "Oh, no, he meant it…then," pausing to rake his fingers through his hair. "I'm just not sure he means it now. He is, after all, partnered up with a lesbian. And he's allowing said lesbian and her partner to crash in his house. I just can't believe it's the same guy."

"People change, James. Regret's a thing," she offered, struggling to catch up herself.

"I know, but I just never thought I'd see the day that he would be as…accepting as he is now. He really wants us back in his life doesn't he?" James jammed his hands in his coat pockets and started walking again.

It took a moment for Willow's feet to start working again. When she caught up, she said, "All the arrows would seem to point to 'yes'."

"So what's the story with you and the blonde?" James asked, giving Willow a sidelong glance, amusement reflecting in his eyes.

"Ah," she fidgeted and went with a vague, "It's a long..." trailing off into thought.

"Then at least tell me how you two ended up staying with my dad?"

Taking a moment, Willow recounted the non-mystical version of why her family came to town to visit. How that resulted in fights and the current sleeping arrangements. And how his dad had talked Buffy into trying to start patching things up with her family while Buffy had convinced Jimmy to do the same. "So today after everyone made up, Buffy wanted our family here tonight, thinking that it might be easier for you two, but now I'm not so sure that was a good idea."

"Wow, no, it's cool. I mean, my dad usually doesn't take to people, but he likes you guys. That's good."

"Thanks," Willow said through a giggle, smiling as they walked into the restaurant. It took a few minutes for the hostess to put together their order. Leaving the restaurant a few minutes later, they walked slowly back to the house each carrying two bags full of delicious smelling food.

Willow stepped through the door and found Buffy and Jimmy standing in the middle of the living room. Susan looked calmer and it appeared that things were kind of on track. Willow waved and smiled at her girl.

Jimmy looked up at his son. "Junior, can I see you a moment?"

The man smiled at his father and shook his head 'no.' "There's no, reason. You and I are cool. Thank you for inviting us over tonight."

"Wha…?" Jimmy asked clearly confused.

"Dad, let it go. We're good. I'll take tonight as an apology and I'll assume that my pig-headed sister will too."

The detective gapped at his namesake. James approached the shocked man and wrapped him in a hug. "Love you, Dad."

Buffy watched the display unfold and an ache spread in her chest. _ I wish Mom were here._ Projecting her thoughts, she asked, _'Wil__l__, what did you say to him?'_

'_I told him the truth. He's cool.'_

Just then Xander's head appeared through the swinging doorway. "Everyone have all their parts?"

"Sure thing, Xander. Why don't you bring everyone back in and we can eat. I could eat a horse. Cupcake, here, only let me have a salad for lunch. Somethin' about keepin' my girlish figure for the ladies."

"I'll get you metro-sexualed up in no time," teased the blonde, "Next, wardrobe. Those ties should go wherever ties go to die."

"Hey, my ties are one of a kind," Jimmy rebuked, looking down at one of his favorites. Far from unique, it was green and brown plaid.

* * *

Dinner was scuffle-free and enjoyed by all. Afterward, everyone split off into groups chatting and taking pleasure in the company. Willow and Buffy were standing in the corner with Xander, hearing about the Cleveland slayerettes. Jimmy had taken his son and introduced him to Giles and Faith. Susan was talking to Dawn and Kennedy.

_For all of the drama, __it was pretty worth it. There's...thing's feel right. Better than they have in a long time_. The blonde tightened her grip around her lover's waist and placed a series of light kisses along the back of her neck.

_Hmm...gonna hafta thank my witch properly at some point._ _H__opefully__ we'll get a break in this case. One way or another, things have to normal up._Buffy practically purred when Willow pressed closer. Stifling the urge, Buffy directed her thoughts towards her lover. _ 'Will, not to be a party poop, but you wouldn't happen to be ready for bed would you?'_

'_Getting tired, or looking for naughty fun?'_

'_Uh…a little of both work for you?'_

Willow let her mind drift for a moment as the idea of Buffy and bed merged in her mind. It was Xander's annoyed voice that brought her out of it.

"Willow…Earth to the redhead," Xander prompted, waving his hand in front of her face. "You in there?"

"Uh? Oh, sorry, Xander, just tired is all."

"If you're so zonked that you're missing my riveting, yet redundant tale about the slayer who ran into Clem, then you really _are_ out of it. Go to bed."

"You know, that doesn't sound bad." Willow hugged Xander and kissed him goodnight on the cheek.

She turned to the rest of the people in the house and announced, "Uh, long day, guys, I'm headed to bed. James, Susan, it was really nice to meet you."

"Same here, Willow." James beamed from his perch on the couch. "You bring that blonde of yours and the rest of these people and I'll show you the best club in New York."

"You bet." Turning to Buffy, she asked, "You want to go to sleep?"

"Ya know, witch-o'-mine, that's not a bad idea," Buffy replied with a smirk, taking the offered hand. She addressed the entire room, saying her goodnights and allowed a bouncy redhead to drag her off to bed.

Xander walked over to where Faith was standing. Sitting down, he pulled his pregnant girlfriend into his lap.

She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "You do know that they totally bailed on us to satisfy that low down tickle?" He met her gaze, his expression thick with confusion. Rolling her eyes, she clarified, "They bailed on us to go bounce, Xander."

He responded dismissively, "No, they woul…Ah, man…" But denial utterly failed him and his face flushed red at the flash of naughty mental images.

* * *

A ray of sunlight shown in through the window, lighting Buffy's face and causing her to stir. Groaning, she sluggishly pulled the covers over her head and wiggled, snuggling up to the redhead behind her. She kissed the arm that her head rested on and let her mind wander.

_Three dead girls, all from Sunnydale and nothing to go on. Not yet anyhow. Right now, I've got diddly squat. Hell, I've got less than diddly squat, I've got bupkis. Jimmy's thinking 'witch.' I don't know why. I mean there's nothing to point to anything magicky._ A low, frustrated growl sounded from Buffy as she shifted into the tightening embrace of the woman behind her. Thoughts of work and the girls lying in the morgue drifted out of her mind when Willow kissed the back of her neck.

_Hmmm…Willow. Cocoon of Willow. I could stay like this for like eternity. It's been—what, nearly four years since I was there. Even though my memory's at best spotty, I still can't seem to shake the feeling that Heaven was never really this good. I think it was nice, or what I remember of it was nice…but it wasn't—it just doesn't live up to this. _

'_Kay, so…need to stop with the romantic drivel. I'm liable to make myself sick. It's nice though. Being able to be…just be a person in love. __I'd f__orgotten what this is like__._

_Of course, I could always go for depressing…this is probably never going to work. I dunno, can't seem to help myself. There's this small part of me—a very small part that's thinking we have a shot. Really, I'm more thinking Willow won't give me a choice. The first night Willow came to town—when she was talking—she had that 'resolve' thing going on with her voice and expression, like I didn't get a say in the matter. I hope she keeps that 'resolve' thing. She's always been the strongest. Even at her weakest, she was stronger than I could ever hope to be. _

She felt a hand stroke up the length of her stomach and knew her witch was awake. Turning to face her girl, she placed a light kiss on the corner of Willow's mouth.

The redhead popped an eye open and smiled.

"Morning," Buffy whispered, smiling back.

"Hmm, it is morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Good…the best even."

Willow tightened the embrace and cuddled up closer. With a little sneak, she managed to shift their bodies so that Buffy was playing pillow. The blonde firmly pinned, she tried to go back to sleep. That lasted for a few minutes until Jimmy interrupted by knocking at their door.

"Cupcake, Red, up and at 'em. Nekko called and said he might have something from vic three. Also, Willow, an advisor called for you and she wants to meet today. I ain't playin' secretary anymore. Let's move!" Jimmy boomed through the door.

Both women groaned and rolled away from each other, stretching. They both made quick work of their showers and were out in under twenty minutes. Willow pushed a lock of damp hair from her face as she trudged to the dresser to grab some clothes. Picking a brown wraparound skirt and a green blouse she turned around and found Buffy half-dressed and staring at her. "Buff…Earth to the slayer. You here?"

Buffy mumbled, "Uh, oh yeah, just got uh, side tracked is all," mindlessly continuing to dressing as she answered. "Hey, did you ever come up with anything at the library?"

"No, but I did find an older prophecy about the enjoining spell we used for Adam," Willow replied, busying herself with getting ready too.

Buffy's face lit with curiosity. "Oh yeah, what'd it say?"

"The usual. We were supposed to die."

"Hmm…yeah, alright, a prophecy stating that I'm supposed to be dead. Color me stunned. Hey, you think I broke some sorta mystic record?"

"For what?" Willow held the bedroom door open and waited on Buffy to finish slipping on her boot.

"On thwarting prophecies." Buffy righted herself and checked the full length mirror one last time before continuing, "I mean, I should be in the Guinness Book of World Records, or something."

Willow's eyes rolled as she said, "Honey, the only record book they'd put you in is the crazy one."

Buffy mock pouted and then finished getting dressed, clipping her badge to the front of her slacks and securing her firearm in its holster. They stepped out of the room together and were surprised to see Susan in the kitchen with her father.

"Morning, you two. Coffee's up and fresh," Jimmy said, hooking a thumb towards the coffee pot.

"Hmm, caffeine." Willow made a beeline for the mugs and fixed both her and Buffy a cup.

"So what did Nekko find?" Buffy took a seat across from her partner.

"Some deposits on the girl's clothes. I think it was oil or tar or something. It might give us a location for the kill site."

"Nifty. Now all I have to do is have the redhead break out her crystal ball and divine the many possible places it could be," Buffy said sarcastically.

"I don't do crystal balls, babe," Willow said with a smile as she handed over Buffy's coffee. "Besides, there might be an easier way. When are you guys going to see the 'what'?"

"Now, if I can get Cupcake to wake up enough. What the hell did you do to her last night, Red?"

"The usual." Willow smiled and winked at Buffy as she blushed.

"Okay, enough," Susan called from the chair next to her father. "Dad, since we stayed over last night, James took the car. He had to be at the club early. Can you give me a ride to the school?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Alright, troops, let's haul ass," Jimmy ordered, dumping the rest of his coffee in the sink and shutting off the pot.

* * *

After dropping Susan off, the trio headed over to the morgue to talk to Nekko. They were ushered into his office and a few minutes later, he came bustling in with a stack of folders.

"Well, if it ain't my two favorite D's and a wonderful redhead. My day just got better. I take it you got my message?"

"Affirmative. So, what'd you find?" Jimmy answered.

Nekko remarked, "We've found quite a bit." Working his way past the others and taking a seat behind his desk before continuing, "The first two bodies were in pristine condition. Nothing on the clothes except alley juice, no extraneous fibers, nothing much really…" he rifled through the stack of folders "…but this girl, she brought in a lot of trace." After locating the correct one, he thumbed through the pages as he filled in, "The C.O.D. was exsanguination, but if the blood loss hadn't killed her, the septicemia would have. Your unsub lacerated the liver twice. She was dead inside a half hour from the initial cut."

The dots started to connect in her head. Buffy sat up straighter. "Why didn't the unsub clean her off?"

"Dunno, kiddo. But it's good for us." Jimmy said with a shrug.

Absently flipping through his notes, Nekko remarked, "Well, Blondie, as an educated guess, there were three hesitation marks surrounding the upper cut and one around the bottom one."

"Hesitation cuts? None of the other vics had that. Was she bound? Any ligature markings?" Buffy persisted.

Nekko smiled when Willow came around the desk to read over his shoulder. He passed the file back as he offered, "No, but that doesn't mean they didn't have her tied down. May've just been careful about it. Also, this is the only one that was actually—it looks like a lot more thought was put into how to kill her."

"Whaddya mean?" Jimmy asked.

"The first vic's C.O.D. was strangulation. Pressure was applied to the throat, cutting off her air supply. _But—_and here's the interesting part—when I get strangulations, I usually find that the vic's hyoid was broken; her's wasn't. It looked like there was just enough pressure applied to cut the flow of oxygen until she passed out and died," Nekko explained, pausing to rub his chin pensively before moving on. "The second vic was stabbed between the 5th and 6th rib causing puncture wounds to the left lung. It caused the lung to collapse and she drowned in her own blood."

Satisfied, Willow returned the file and reclaimed her place next to Buffy.

When Willow was facing him again, Nekko finally answered the question, "With our new girl, between the hesitation marks and then the killing strokes, I would guess that your guy—it looks like they were trying to be more precise about how they killed her."

The others nodded and Buffy asked, "So, what else did you find?"

"Well, there was some dirt on the vic's clothes and we just chalked it up to her being dumped in an alley," Nekko commented. Turning his attention to his desk when he admitted, "Which was stupid. I was getting ready to hose the body off when I saw the same coloring on her back. I nearly missed it, but because of my persistently annoying tech, I stopped. We took some samples and narrowed the trace elements down. It's engine grease and sand. Typical of what you would find in shipping districts."

Looking up to gauge the other's reactions, Nekko continued, "Also, there was some strange powdery, uh…dust material. This stuff—when Laura called me into the lab to look at it under the scope, I thought she was putting me on. But this stuff is wild. It presents like soot, but there's more in it than that."

"Like, calcium deposits that look like bone, dried blood, and other weird things that shouldn't be there?" Willow asked.

Nekko appeared a little shocked, but recovered quickly. "Yeah, for the most part. Other minor trace elements, but yeah, that is most of it. What do you know about it? I've been through the federal databases and the only hit I've come back with is some lame explanation."

"Lemme guess, PCP burn off or some other drug related derivative?" Willow replied with a knowing smile.

Nekko laughed. "Uhm, yeah, pretty much. So, you know what it is, Willow"

"Crematorium soot," Willow lied.

Nekko cocked his head in surprise, but let it go.

"So, Cupcake, what do you think?" Jimmy asked, turning his attention to his partner.

"I think we have a starting point. It's better than sitting around and doing absolutely nothing."

"Hear, hear…so, Nekko, what else can you tell us?" Jimmy asked.

Nekko went into a bit more detail on the variations between the three victims while Willow engaged Buffy in a silent conversation.

'_Buff__,__ I need to get to the body, preferably with no one around.__'_

'_Why?__'_

'_I've got an idea.__'_

Buffy glanced at Willow. When she saw the redhead rustling through her purse, Buffy's brow furrowed.

Willow looked up, meeting the blonde's questioning gaze, and offered, _'__Okay, I remembered everything.__'_

'_Will__?'_

Buffy was rewarded for her curiosity with a barrage of Willow babble, _'__Scrying…I'm gonna try some scrying. __I was going to try it on the other two but hadn't figured out the correct combination of spells. __ She's dead though, so I'm not sure how this is going to work. __I think I've thought of everything, I just need to be really specific.'_

'_Okay,' _was the best answer Buffy had.

'_Uh, but how am I gonna get alone-time with the body?__'_

'_I'll take care of that. Just watch for my signal.__' _Fixing her interest on the medical examiner, Buffy asked, "Hey, Nekko, can we go take a look at the body?"

"Sure. She's still on ice," Nekko replied with a shrug. He went to the door and held it, waiting on everyone to file out.

Pulling Jimmy back, Buffy whispered, "Will needs some one-on-one time with the vic's body. Follow my lead and leave Willow to her thing."

"What?"

"Just pay attention and agree with me."

"Cupcake…" Jimmy warned.

"Shhhh…" Buffy moved ahead and left Jimmy confused.

They entered through the cutting floor and moved to the lockers. Nekko disappeared for a moment, before poking his head out of the locker room to motion the others in.

The place was freezing. There were a few occupied gurneys sitting next to the drawers. Nekko wheeled out the body so that they could look at it without having to step completely into the room. Willow angled herself to the side of the body, just inside the door. Buffy and Jimmy were at the entryway as Nekko moved opposite Willow and removed the sheet.

'_Buff, anytime you want to create a distraction would be good.__'_

'_I know I'm thinking. I never would have made it as Mata Hari__.__'_

Willow had to stifle a laugh. _'__Yeah, but I bet you'd look much sexier in the outfits.__'_

'_Oh…'kay…on another note—a slightly more pertinent note—diversion...back to the lack of a diversion. I think I should have thought this out some more. Got it__. __Follow my lead.__'_

Buffy stepped back and tripped over a chair leg that was sticking out from a desk. Wind-milling her arms, she stumbled back and appeared to hit her head on the edge of a table. When she went down, Jimmy and Nekko were by her side immediately.

Seeing the opportunity, Willow grabbed the door and slammed it shut. Jimmy's head snapped back and noticed the latch closing before he could stop it.

"Buffy!" Nekko yelled. "Buff, are you okay?"

Buffy pretended to be dazed and winced. "Ow…my head. What happened?"

Jimmy saw that she was okay and then turned back to the closed door. Willow was currently inside the locker room with about eight stiffs.

"Willow?" Jimmy called out, tugging at the door. He tugged a second time and found that the lock wouldn't budge. "Red, you okay? Can you open the door?"

Buffy stepped in behind him and tugged on the door. _Wil__l__ really hit the target with this one. If I can't budge it, you can bet the boys won't have a shot. She'll come out when she's ready._ "She'll be okay," she offered reassuringly.

Coming up behind the two, Nekko looked around and asked, "Where's Willow?"

Jimmy motioned to the door and said, "Apparently, locked in."

"What? That door doesn't lock. Watch out." Nekko moved past the detectives and grabbed the door handle. It wouldn't budge. Tugging again, this time putting more force into it, his hands slipped and he stumbled back. "Okay, that's not right. Willow can you hear me?"

No reply.

"Willow? Shit. Alright, I'll be back." Nekko took off down the hall at a dead run.

Jimmy turned to his partner, appearing completely unimpressed and huffed, "Tell me this isn't your master plan?"

Buffy grinned and nodded.

"Cupcake, seriously. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she should be done soon."

"Jesus Christ Almighty in a little red nightie," Jimmy cursed. His mood wasn't improved by his partner's giggle. A gale-force rant was in order. And not to disappoint, Jimmy let them have it. "I can't believe you two! Willow, if you can hear me, you are in a world of trouble!" The man mopped his face with his left hand and waited for something to happen. "Fuck it!" He took out his pack of cigarettes and lit up on the cutting floor.

It was about four minutes before they heard the pounding of shoes coming from down the hall. Nekko rounded the corner with a crowbar in hand. He was breathless and clearly panicking. He wedged the bar between the handle and the door and pulled with all his might. The handle wouldn't budge. He grunted with extra effort and slipped, falling back on his ass.

"Nekko, it's cool. Relax. I'm sure she's fine," Buffy said and offered her hand to the doctor, helping him up.

He just looked at her and raised his hands in exasperation. Not wanting to give the guy a heart attack, Buffy walked over to the door and gave it a light tug. The latch released with ease and Willow exited the room smiling.

"You okay, Will?" Buffy checked, taking her witch's hand.

Willow nodded and said, "Yeah, I heard you, but I guess you guys couldn't hear me. What happened?"

Jimmy had the good sense to just walk away while Nekko fussed over the redhead.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean I've had cops freak out just by being in there for a moment before the door reopened. I don't know what happened."

Willow shrugged. "Must have been stuck. No big though. Hey, Buff, I need to get to campus. Can we go?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, "Nekko, can I get those reports?"

"Sure." He walked over to one of the computers on the desk and had the reports on the printer in under a minute. He handed them over to the blonde and shook his head again. "I'm gonna have to have that door looked at. I can't have people getting stuck in there."

Buffy and Willow turned away from him and suppressed the laughter, welling up inside. They exited through the receiving doors and found Jimmy pacing the lot, smoking and muttering to himself.

Willow and Buffy moved ahead of him and let out the laughter they had been stifling.

Jimmy huffed and followed behind them, "Ya know, that ain't funny, you two. I swear to God. You two are worse than teenagers."

"Jim, we need to drop Will off at school."

"Ah, no, you don't. I'll call my advisor from the car. We need to go to the lower east side. I've got a location from the body. We need to go there and you aren't going without me."

"You heard the redhead, Summers, let's go." Jimmy smiled and relaxed a bit. _Hot damn, something more to go on than suspicion and photocopied IDs._

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Get Well Card**

Jimmy lumbered down the alleyway between two warehouses, matching pace with his partner…and her partner. "Buff, your spidey thing-a-ma-whats-it all a flutter?" he grumbled impatiently. _Stupid midtown traffic. Took longer than Creation to get here. I swear I'm growing older by the second. And at my age…_

After quickly glancing at another homeless person hiding in the debris, Buffy admitted, "Nope, can't say that it is, old man. I'm dead in the water." _Pretty much the only thing on the radar so far is evidence that our welfare system could use a serious rethink._

They reached the end of the alley. _Yeah…thanks for the backup, kid._ As Jimmy paused to look around the narrow intersection, he asked, "You, Red?"

She replied, "Yeah, but nothing too major right now," pointing to a solitary structure off to their left, "The building's just up ahead."

The old building towered above the others around it. It was one of the largest in the area and coincidentally the most run down. The top row of windows were completely busted out and the front left side of the roof was collapsing.

"Red, you sure this is the place?" Jimmy asked, peering up at the warehouse skeptically. _Don't think much would be in there 'cept spiders, rats and roaches—the two-legged and the eight-legged kind._

Cautiously approaching the building, Willow nodded and affirmed, "I am," to reassure Jimmy as she led them inside. _I mean, sure, I'll ignore the fact the windows look like a gaping busted mouth and the shards of glass hanging from the window frames look like jagged teeth that are gonna eat me up. Nope, not gonna think about it. I was raised on a hellmouth. This? No problem. Yep, no fear, or worry here. _

Little light filtered through the structure. It took a moment for Willow to adjust. Buffy hung back with her, giving them both time, but Jimmy pressed ahead. She started to say something. Instead, her good intentions turned into a stifled giggle fit when he stumble over a cylindrical object, lost his footing and fell. He went backwards much the same way she had at the morgue, but he landed much harder than she had.

Buffy ran up to him and knelt beside her partner, "You okay?"

His face was visibly red and he fought to get his breath back. Finally, getting air into his lungs, he wheezed out, "Yeah, just fuckin' peachy."

Buffy helped him up and he looked back to where he slipped. Willow was hunched over the diminished pile and harrumphed. "Vamp dust," she said, brushing her hands off.

"Explains why they found it on Eaton's body," Buffy said, kneeling down beside her girlfriend. She touched the small pile of ash and cussed. "Unbelievable. Will, we need more light. Can you assist?"

"Can do," Willow replied with a smile and began muttering in Latin.

Buffy watched with amusement. A small orb of light grew in the palms of her lover's outstretched hands. As the intensity of Willow's muttering increased, the orb grew brighter.

Satisfied with the size of the artificial ball of sunlight she had conjured; Willow cast another spell, sending the orb high overhead. It stopped about fifteen feet in the air and hovered, bathing the building in light.

Buffy flashed a grin at her witch. The warmth drained out of her features when she looked up. There was a spiral design carved into the floor of the building. At the center of the spiral, a small platform stood with two posts protruding up from either side. _There's enough blood. Those girls were killed here. And outside the spiral, five piles of vamp dust arranged all pentagram-like. _She froze, stopping to suck in a deep, trembling breath when Jimmy mumbled some type of prayer and crossed himself. _Wonder if Will's seen this before. It looks familiar, but not._

"Good work, Red. Looks like we've got our kill site. I'm gonna call it in. Cupcake, whatever mumbo jumbo you and your girl need to do, make it quick."

Willow circled the crude platform and shuddered. "Buff, not to be a scaredy cat, but there's some serious badness coming off this." The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she turned toward the source of the discomfort. Behind her, was a staircase that led to some offices. On the landing above them, a figure stood staring down at them.

"Buff," whispered the witch. When she had Buffy's attention, Willow motioned with a subtle dip of her chin.

Buffy's head whipped around. Her eyes tracked the indicated path, settling on the figure above them. The shadows wrapped around him. Even with the slayer's enhanced vision she couldn't make much out.

The stranger cooed, "Why, Ms. Summers. And look—how nice—Ms. Rosenberg," sounding so much like Snidely Whiplash that Buffy nearly cracked a grin.

Jimmy drew his gun and leveled it, targeting the shadowy figure.

Raising his hands, the stranger turned to Jimmy and studied him for a moment before speaking. "Detective McAllister, a pleasant surprise. I take it from your presence that your partner has filled you in on her sordid past."

Jimmy growled, "Look, why don't you just come down the stairs nice and slow…" gesturing with a sideways jerk of his gun "…so we can talk this out."

The figure let a smile play at the corner of his lips. He ignored the older detective and focused on Buffy. "Slayer, I'm surprised it took you so long to find this place. Actually, I'm a little disappointed. To hear it told, you're the ultimate adversary."

Buffy snarked, "Yeah, well…I'm not so much for giving a crap about other people's opinions," rolling her eyes dismissively. "What is it with you guys? Do you go to some school that turns out evil masterminds? For Pete's sake…" she placed her hands on her hips "…I'd think that some of you would hook up between classes, compare notes and find something a little more original. Is there a manual I don't know about?"

Jimmy glanced between the two, then glanced over his shoulder at Willow. To his surprise, she appeared amused. His head whipped back to the figure on the balcony. _What the fuck is she doin'? Red seems happy about this. They're gonna have to clue me in when this is done. If I didn't know better, I'd think Cupcake's enjoying the conversation_.

"I just expected more from you. More of a disciplined warrior instead of—well, _you_. The council really did slip up with your studies," the stranger snarled smugly.

Buffy glared at him. Her right hand rested on the butt of her gun, but she still kept her stance relaxed and cocky. "Well, if I've said it once, I'll say it again, I'm really not one to toe the line. I do things my way. Why don't you come on down and let me show you how my way feels."

'_Buff, you do know he's setting you up right?_' Willow's voice cut into her thoughts.

'_Yeah, but I figured you'd have something in the mojo department to back me up.__' _

'_One little word and this guy's toast__,__'_ Willow confirmed.

'_Love you, Will. What would I do without you?__'_

'_Be dead.__'_

Buffy glanced at Willow and winked. As Willow faced the bad guy, she clung to Jimmy's side, ensuring that she was in a position to protect him.

"Slayer, tell your witch to back off."

"Sorry, buddy, she's got a mind of her own." Buffy shrugged, automatically returning her hands to her hips.

Willow felt the surge before she saw it. Reflexively, she conjured a shield. The air concussed around them, but they were protected from the majority of the blast.

Jimmy winced and his gun discharged.

Willow glanced at the stranger. When the shots hit to his right, he loosed another burst of magic. To her surprise, it arched up. She tracked the stream and got his intent.

Calling out for Buffy to move closer, Willow shored the shield up. Under the force of the blast, the rafters shook. The rotten, old roof tore apart, showering over them.

Willow held the barrier, sensing the impact of the debris. She wasn't going to keep them safe for much longer. Scraping the limits, she channeled more energy. But she was fighting a losing battle.

As the shield shrank, they were pulled closer together. Willow clung to Buffy and Jimmy, chanting the one incantation she knew would save them. _Sorry, guys, best I've got. It feels pretty much like being sucked through a soda straw, but— _

They were spat from of the building. Hurling through the air, they landed about one-hundred feet away with a sharp thud.

After several moments, Buffy stirred, groggily sat up and shook herself off. Plumes of dust billowed from her clothing and hair. Her attention set on Willow first. She was splayed out groaning, only a few feet away. But when Buffy gently jiggled, Willow tried to bat her hand away. _She'll be fine…just tapped._

Buffy crawled over to Jimmy and asked, "You okay, old man?" He was breathing heavy and shaky. Grabbing her arm, he tried to respond but no words came out.

She called out, "Will, something's wrong," her voice trembling.

Willow pushed herself up and looked at her friend. _He doesn't look so hot. Oh Goddess…ashy, struggling for breath. Oh goddess, oh goddess, oh goddess. Jimmy don't. Stay with us. _Willow blindly reached for his pulse and picked up the irregular pattern. _Tie. Get his tie._ Willow's finger's moved deftly and undid Jimmy's tie, then moved to his shirt. _What will work? Think brain. Emergency first aid. I can do this. Aspirin! Who would have aspirin? I need an aspirin. Jimmy. Jimmy needs an aspirin._

"Buffy, you don't happen to have any aspirin do you?"

Buffy looked dumbly between her unconscious partner and her now black haired lover. Willow looked just as bad. Her face was pale and clammy. Blood dripped from her nose. _Why's Will wigging? He should be fine. And __**why**__ would I have aspirin?_ "No. Will," Buffy replied. Grabbing the panicky witch, she forced eye contact, staring into coal black eyes. "What's going on?"

"I think he's having a heart attack. Call an ambulance." Willow pulled free and reached for her purse. Dumping out the contents, she shuffled through looking for anything to help. She swiped at the blood dripping from her nose with her left and checked for a pulse with her right. Not finding one, she knelt over his chest and began CPR.

After giving dispatch their location, Buffy knelt beside Willow, awaiting instructions.

"When I tell you to, breathe into his mouth," Willow huffed through the compressions. She counted to thirty and ordered, "Breathe," in a voice, slightly too loud.

Buffy craned over Jimmy, pinching his nose and puffed twice. When she looked up, Willow resumed compressions. This time Buffy counted, finding the rhythm. On the next repetition, a command wasn't needed.

As they worked together in tandem, an eternity passed, exhaustion taking its toll. The ambulance arrived almost unnoticed. Willow glanced over her shoulder to see two EMTs unloading a gurney.

"Grab the crash box! His heart's stopped!" she yelled.

The younger of the two stared at her for a moment, then ran back to the rig. The other came up and moved Buffy out of the way so that he could bag the detective.

"How long as he been down?" asked the elder EMT.

Willow looked up at him to answer, but couldn't get words to form.

Buffy stepped in and said, "Since I hung up with dispatch."

"Seven minutes, Jose, are those charged?"

"Ten seconds," the other EMT replied, kneeling next to his partner.

Jose pushed the dark-haired woman aside and attached the gel pads to the cop's chest. "Alright." He grabbed the paddles and hit the cop with a jolt.

Jimmy arched, his muscles locking, then going limp.

Willow watched for a moment as the two EMTs worked on her friend, then took her place at Buffy's side. The witch heard another, "Clear," followed closely by the sound of Jimmy falling back to the ground.

"Wait, we got a sinus rhythm. Okay, let's go," Jose said.

Buffy stared numbly as they loaded her partner on to the gurney, then ran to get in. Jose stopped Willow from following the slayer. "One person can go."

"You really want to try and stop me," Willow purred, leveling a glare at him. _Yeah…I know I look pretty. I can feel it. Black hair and eyes, a little blood congealed under my nose and mouth. I look exactly how I feel. Pretty much like poop. May as well use it. _

As he met the witch's gaze, the color drained from his face. Taking a step back, he stammered, "No, uh…no, _ma'am._ Get in," raising his hands, then gesturing for her to board. He piled in behind her. Cautious to keep his distance, he crossed himself. _Santa Maria!_ _If Momma saw, she'd say 'demon.' Gonna go to mass tonight. Fuckin' freaky bitch. Think I'll let her do whatever she wants._

* * *

Through locks of red hair, Willow stared vacantly at the white tile floor at her feet. The bench she sat on could've been an unpadded piece of wood for all the comfort it provided. It hurt. The pain and fatigue were obvious, just from her appearance. She slumped, her forearms resting against her knees.

Boots came into her field of view. They clicked faintly against the floor. She tracked their progress as they fell: perfectly straight, graceful, heel to toe.

When the boots and their owner moved away, she turned her wrist to glance at her watch. Another minute. _It's been almost an hour and still nothing. You'd think they'd say something. _

Like clockwork the boots returned, moving the other way. She slowly lifted her eyes, taking in the details. Grungy patches of dark alley dirt stained her lover's cream colored slacks. It was easy to see from the depth of the stain that Buffy had skidded on this side, her right side and rolled onto her back.

A tear in the hem of the slayer's blouse drew Willow's interest. _Oh…I liked that shirt. The blue brought out her eyes._

Suddenly, the witch's face tensed as a wave of pain and nausea hit. She scrunched her eyes closed. Letting her head fall into her hands, she massaged her temples. _I wish she'd just stop. It's making me…_

A soft thump followed by whooshing and a slight breeze snapped Willow out of her daze. She turned as the clicking of Buffy's heels grew louder and more purposeful. Her attention fixed on the man who entered the hallway. He was older than either of them, perhaps her parent's age, well built, tall and dressed in a suit. It took her a moment to understand why this man was so familiar to Buffy.

Leveling his gaze on Buffy, he asked, "Any word?" When she shook her head, his eyes narrowed. "What happened?" he added with marked interest.

A subtle smirk curled the corners of the witch's mouth as Buffy took a little creative license, filling him in with a more mundane view of the day's events.

Her captain asked, "So the guy got away?" chewing on his lower lip.

She muttered, "Yeah," her tone reflecting disappointment.

He nodded, making eye contact before offering a reassuring, "It's alright. We'll get him eventually."

Buffy let the comment slide and asked instead, "Hey, did anyone think to call Jimmy's family?"

"No, I just got down here as soon as I heard," her boss responded with a shrug.

"It's okay. I'll call," Buffy mumbled, turning to leave.

"Hey, Summers…"

She stopped at the sound of the authoritative voice.

"Don't, okay," he directed, "It's not your fault…" meeting her eyes when she faced him "…just shitty timing there, California." His expression warmed with a supportive grin.

Graciously, Buffy replied, "Thanks, Pat. I'm not," returning the smile. It faded as she amended, "Blaming myself that is…" her demeanor hardened "…but when I find this bastard…" she let the sentence trail off along with the implication. She received another understanding nod from her captain. Turning on heel, she walked down the hall to sit with Willow. "Hey, you," she said when she reached the bench.

Willow looked up, offering a tiny smile and whispered, "Hey, back." Waiting for Buffy to take a seat before she asked, "Who's that?" to verify her impression.

Buffy replied, "Our boss," tentatively cupping her hand over the back of her witch's. "He just popped in to check on Jimmy." As Willow turned her hand and gave a gentle squeeze, the slayer lamented, "It's not like there's a whole lot of information about what's going on though."

"I'm still not sure if quick would be good or not," Willow offered pensively, trying to comfort. _It seems like the hospital would contact his family. We sorta gave them everything they needed, but…_ "Did anyone call Susan or James?" she asked. _That'd be putting too much faith in their competence. God, I hate hospitals. They're just not gonna tell us much._

Numbly shaking her head, Buffy mumbled, "I don't know—" she rested it on Willow's shoulder "—what do I tell them?"

Willow touched Buffy's thigh and gave it a gentle caress. "I've got James' number. We kinda had a bonding walk last night. I'll call and tell him," she offered, giving the thigh a pat before rising to her feet. When Buffy snagged her wrist, the witch turned, meeting the sad hazel-blue eyes. With a weak grin, she said, "Stay put. I'll be back in a jiff. The rest of the gang should be here soon." Ignoring the woozy, she reluctantly pulled away and started down the hall for the door.

"Will?"

The sound of her name caused her to freeze mid-stride. She spun around.

Buffy began almost timidly, "I just—" cutting off to pull her thoughts together. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Getting us out of there today was wow-worthy. Thank you."

Closing the distance between them, Willow leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her slayer's lips. Offering, "Never thank me for that," between smooches, she finally relented to whisper, "I love you." After peering adoringly into her lover's eyes for a moment, she straightened and started down the hall.

* * *

_Stupid hospitals. Stupid waiting rooms. You'd think for all the waiting they force you to do they could at least manage a comfortable chair. _Buffy's head rested on Willow's shoulder. She turned it a little to sneak a peek at her watch. _Waiting…it's been nearly four hours and no one's come to talk to any of us._

Her attention drifted over the occupants of the room. Memories of sitting in Sunnydale's hospital flashed through her mind_. This is almost as bad as waiting to hear from the doctors after Mom's surgery. I need to find something to do._

She looked over at Giles and caught his eye. Then nodding at Xander, she stood and motioned for them to follow her.

Buffy left the room and proceeded down a corridor to an empty room with the two men in tow. Shutting the door, she turned to face them and said, "I know Will went over some of the stuff that we found at the warehouse," crossing the room as she spoke, "I want to know what you can dig up." She leaned against of the end of the bed, her shoulders sagging. The dark circles under her eyes made her look gaunt.

"And you say that you recognized the markings," asked Giles.

"Yeah, but I can't remember," Buffy replied, shaking her head in frustration. _That design's just so familiar. __**Too familiar**__, like I can almost put a finger on it, but not. The 'not' may lead to Happy Hour. I could seriously use a drink._

Giles rubbed at the back of his neck saying, "Very well then. Might I suggest you coming back to the apartment to begin looking over some texts? Something there might jog your memory."

"Not leaving," Buffy stated obstinately and folded her arms across her chest to punctuate her stance.

"Buffy, please be a little cooperative," Giles pleaded.

"No way, no how," she mouthed through clenched teeth.

Still by the door, Xander broke his silence to suggest, "Well, hey, Buffster…" he chuckled when they flinched "…why don't you just draw a picture? I think we've gotten by on less. Then we can take it back and start looking over some things while you and Will wait here."

Giles started, "Xander, please…" turning silent and malcontent when Buffy cut him off.

"Giles, that's not a bad idea." Pushing off the bed, she leveled a glare at her former watcher and reiterated, "I'm not leaving, so it's the best you're gonna get. Sorry, I'm setting up 'Camp Buffy' until they let me see him. You guys can go be researchy."

"As you wish. I'll go and hunt down some paper and perhaps a pencil for you to draw with," Giles muttered. Walking out the door, he mumbled under his breath, "I swear, how the world is still in working order after having her as a slayer for ten years is really beyond me."

Buffy snapped, "Hey, I heard that!" Plastering on a thick pout, she followed them out of the room.

The pout had nearly faded when they reached the waiting room door. _Big, stupid, dork guy. _ _Giles should totally get this. _She took position at Xander's side while Giles talked one of the nurses out of some paper. _Funny how a couple of days ago Xander was being a butt and Giles…it's like they switched roles. _

As he passed by, the watcher handed off the material to his ex-charge before entering the waiting room.

Following the others in, Buffy reclaimed her seat next to Willow. After situating herself, she began to draw the patterns and set up in the warehouse.

Ever the curious one, Dawn peered across Willow's lap and watched her sister draw. "Buffy, why are you drawing that?" Dawn asked worriedly as the drawing began to take shape.

"It's what was on the floor of that warehouse. What's the big?" Buffy said with a shrug and went back to puzzling over the sketch she'd made, wondering if anything was missing.

Dawn replied, "That looks like that thing that sent you to that alt…" Stopping to consider the company, she glanced at Jimmy's kids and rose to her feet. "Uh, Willow, Buffy, come on," she said, motioning for them to follow. They left the waiting room. Once outside and alone, she continued, "That little shadow toy that sent you to the alternate dimension." Taking in the puzzled expressions, she added, "Where you were gonna get super-slayered. Remember?"

"Yeah, I do." Buffy thought back to the design on the floor and let the memory of being chained to the shadow men's posts come back to her. The image flashed in her mind and she finished drawing the picture.

Dawn asked pensively, "Why was that on the floor?" taking the drawing from her sister.

Ignoring the grabby hands, Buffy replied "I don't know." She rolled her eyes. _I'd forgotten how much fun this wasn't._ The eye roll went totally unnoticed. Everyone had their eyes fixed on the scrap of paper. Hoping for answers, she directed her attention to the resident magick expert and asked, "Will, any ideas?"

Willow appeared less than impressed when she grumbled, "Nope. I knew that stupid thing looked familiar."

"So then there was vamp dust, ritual markings on the floor and the creepy warlock guy," recapped the slayer, ticking each item off on her fingers. _Uh, yeah…lots more nothing. Nice. Really nice._ Her hands automatically went to her hips when she remarked, "And the clues all still add up to a big 'huh'."

Willow fixed her eyes on a blank patch of wall behind Buffy, staring unblinkingly as she recalled, "There were—the last time I was in Devon—there were some books about slayer lore. Not a lot, but enough to keep me busy for a few hours. There was a set of spells and rituals that took the original ritual and augmented it. They did different things to the person performing the ritual. It could be that whatever he's doing is something from one of those books."

Buffy waved her hand to draw her witch's attention before she asked, "Okay, that makes no sense. Why? I didn't think a _he_ could do slayer stuff."

"Willow is there any way you could get those books? Maybe I can translate them better," Dawn offered.

"I don't know. Maybe," Willow replied frankly, her interest still focused on the wall. The witch fidgeted and bit her bottom lip. _Could call Althenea and see if we can get them shipped._

Buffy's brow furrowed. She raised her hand to eye level and snapped her fingers.

As Willow mumbled, "I can ask," she tracked the slayer's hand back to her waist. She clenched her eyes shut for a moment. When she opened them, pain marred her features. Swallowing thickly, she finished her thought, "The coven really doesn't like their books leaving the grounds," glancing up apologetically when she was done.

One look from her slayer and Willow nodded, walking down the hall, her cell phone already at her ear.

* * *

When her witch opened the door, Buffy glanced up and smiled. _Thank God! _She gave her wristwatch a quick peek. _Since when does it take nearly forty minutes to make one stupid phone call? _ Her head tilted to the side. _Uh, yeah, so…not really fair. It's just…one more minute of Teletubbies and I may make the morning paper._

Using Willow's entrance as cover, she gave Susan a passing glance as she returned her attention to the door. Thankfully, the other woman had her eyes glued to the television. _I really want to like her for Jimmy's sake, but something tells me this is gonna get complicated. Like maybe the fact that every time she thought I wasn't looking—well, hostility begins to describe it. I wonder what her malfunction is this time._

Willow closed the distance between them. There was a spring in her step that had been missing since the altercation at the warehouse. _'Kay, so…firming up. I'm glad she took the time…Willow feeling better—never a bad thing._

The witch stood in front of Buffy with a warm smile on her face. Buffy reached and grabbed Willow's hand, pulling her into her seat. When Willow was settled, the slayer asked hopefully, "So do we have books?" suppressing her voice because of the mixed company. _Susan clueing up that there's Scoobiage afoot—yeah, that'd be helpful. Bad enough she's got this 'Don Corleone' sorta charm. _

Resting her head on her lover's shoulder, Willow gave a subtle nod and whispered, "Althenea said she'd overnight them…" speaking up for Giles' benefit "…and I told her to bill the Council."

Giles' lips pursed, but then seemed to think better of it. Tipping his head in agreement, he said, "That's fine, dear."

Perking up, "Hey, guys," Faith interrupted, "I dunno about you, but I can't sit here anymore." She stood up and stretched. "Xander and I are gonna go back to the apartment. Call us when there's more info, B."

Appearing supremely bored, Kennedy echoed the stretch. Her movement jostled a sleepy Dawn. She stirred. "I think Faith's got a point," Kennedy said, rising to her feet. She turned her attention to her girlfriend and asked, "Dawn, you want to go?" When Dawn yawned and nodded her agreement, Kennedy offered a hand.

Giles stood with the others. Directing his attention to Buffy, he offered, "I believe I will join them." Adding a cryptic, "There's some material I should review," he gave her a curt nod.

Dawn hugged her sister and Willow goodbye and followed the gang out the door.

Buffy watched as her family made their departure and heaved a sigh of frustration.

As Willow sat with her lover, she sensed the knots in Buffy's back tightening. Trying to ease some of the tension, the witch began rubbing small, soothing circles over her slayer's muscles. _Give and take. She got rid of the blackies when we got to the hospital. I scared about half of the staff. That wasn't loads of fun_. _Now, if only I could remember the rest of those books. It's just—there wasn't enough in those books to go on. It was more light reading while I was there. I couldn't have expected this. Goddess, I should know by now._

James looked over at the two lovers and smiled. He sighed and got up, offering, "I need to go make a call," as he left the room.

Susie sat, dully staring at the TV. She abandoned it, turning her attention to the carpet at her feet when Paris Hilton appeared with another insipid little blonde clone.

Willow inquired, "Susan?" smiling when she caught the other woman's attention, "I'm going to the cafeteria to get some coffee and bring back edibles. You want anything?"

"Ah, no. I'm good. Thanks though," Susan replied with a forced smile.

As she stood and started patting her pockets for her billfold, Willow asked, "Alright, Buff, what do you want?"

Buffy grinned, watching as her witch moved on to her purse, continuing the quest. When the missing item was finally located, the slayer mumbled, "Coffee…and maybe a donut?" perking up slightly as she added, "Jelly if they have it." _Can't have stress without donuts. It'd be badness. _

"'Kay," Willow confirmed. Placing a kiss on top of Buffy's head before she walked out the door. _I wonder if there's a tragedy-to-sugar ratio that I've never looked at. We've never gone without the aid of sugary goodness when the stress spikes. Would the world end if they stopped making jelly-filled donuts? _

Buffy watched her lover retreat and then turned her attention to Jimmy's daughter_. Can't seem to figure her out. Other than the super-sized chip on her shoulder. Actually, I think her chip has chips. Oh! _She glanced at the door. _Dammit. I could seriously go for some salty, greasy goodness, but I'm __**so**__ not chasing her down._ _ Might be a better call than staying here 'cause, besides chips, I'm drawing a total blank. Time to take another one for the team._ Summoning her nerve, Buffy began, "So, ah…" letting the sentence die. _It'd be good to hold off the talking till I have a clue what to say. I could talk about chips. Yeah…that'd go well._ Giving up, she just leaned back in her chair.

Snarking, "My thoughts exactly," Susan sized the small blonde up. Finally, she voiced what she had been wondering about since the blonde's supposed family had arrived, "So you want to tell me what all the hush-hush stuff was about?"

Buffy balked at the question and hurriedly answered, "No hush here. Nothing hushy at all, just trying to stay on top of the case. They help." _Nice Buffy. Willow's rubbing off on you in the bad way too. _ She suppressed a snicker.

Susan mocked, "_Right_…" exaggerating the word to unreasonable lengths "…and I'm the Queen of England." After barking out a bitter snicker, she added contemptuously, "Shoulda known I wasn't gonna get a straight answer outta the Prom Queen."

Her teeth gritted, Buffy let it slide. _She's stressed just like me. Patience. I think I have some of that—well, I hope I do, at least._ Shaking her head, she forced a polite tone and said, "Really, that's all. They're just here to help out."

Rolling her eyes, Susan pushed herself up straighter in the chair. Her eyes narrowed before she remarked, "Buffy, look I don't know what exactly is going on, but I know there's more than anybody's telling me." Pointing an accusatory finger, she seethed, "My dad doesn't take to his partners. He doesn't let them stay in his house and he doesn't treat them like he's treated you. So tell me what the hell is going on with you and my father?"

Buffy let the confusion show_. 'Kay, so…the conversation I'm having isn't the conversation she's having. What'd I miss?_ Finally, she offered a bemused, "'Kay, clue a girl in. What are you talking about?"

Susan let out another chilly snicker and clarified, "I'm talking about you and your girlfriend being attached at the hip to my father. I'm talking about my dad never being close to his other partners." A frustrated sigh passed her lips and she continued, "I mean, growing up with the guy, I never once heard him mention anyone at work. Now he's letting coworkers stay at his house? On top of that, you have a girlfriend and both of you seem awful cozy with my dad, just like he seems way too close for comfort with the two of you. He's not a warm and fuzzy guy, okay?"

As Buffy considered Susan's words, her lips pursed. _This isn't getting any better. And It isn't gonna till it gets worse. May as well get it over with._ Biting the bullet, she huffed, "Oh…'kay…I'm sure somewhere in there you hit on a specific question."

"Are you and the redhead fucking my father?" Susan spat, glaring at the blonde.

Buffy kinda felt like Wile E. Coyote after a crate of ACME dynamite exploded in his face. Struggling for words, she tried to form sentences, but her brain just wouldn't cooperate. It was like the tape of her life had gotten jammed in the VCR from Hell and was replaying that one moment. _Me, Jimmy, Willow, naked? In the same bed?_ Visibly shaken, she eventually managed, "Tell me you're joking?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Susan replied, "Oh, I'm dead serious," folding her arms across her chest, "He's way too comfy with you two for this to be just a working relationship." She chuckled. "Hell, he didn't even treat our mom as good as he treats you two. So, just tell me if you guys are screwing my father. It's the least you should do." She sat back in her chair, awaiting the denial.

Buffy's mouth opened and closed like a beached fish. She couldn't form a response. Finally, she choked out, "No…" rising from her chair "…emphatically not!" Mechanically, she started to pace. Her fingers swiped through her hair. As her fist closed, holding onto the crown of her head, she froze in her tracks. She stared blankly at the floor, trying to collect her thoughts.

Finally, she continued, "Besides, if we were…" releasing her hair "…what business would it be of yours?" She focused on Susan. "We're not, but I—" When words failed her again, the pacing resumed. Suddenly sobering, she stopped and spun to face Susan with her hand on her hips. "What would make you think that?" she asked earnestly, trying to understand.

As Susan tried again to put her finger on how this petite woman could be so imposing, the blonde's face drew into a hard scowl. Susan clung to her resolve. Meeting the chilly gaze, she responded with the truth. "The way he looks at you two. That's why. The way you two go out of your way to make sure he's okay." She sat forward, placing her elbows on her knees. "You never notice the way he laughs when you guys are around. That's not my dad. That's a man I don't know."

"You can't be serious," Buffy replied bluntly. Throwing her hands in disgust, she immediately let them fall. They clapped violently against her legs. She refused to break eye contact with her partner's daughter. Finally settling on letting her hands grip her hips, she spat, "Jimmy and I are _friends_. We work together and 'yes,' we've gotten closer over the past few months, but nothing's going on."

When Susan glared in disbelief, Buffy shifted her weight to her left foot and asked, "Are you out of your mind?" Her hands left her hips, balling up into fists and she hissed, "Of course you are. Why didn't I see it before? You go out of your way to defend your gay brother. That's great. Commendable even…" Shaking furiously, she took a step forward.

Buffy loomed menacingly over the seated woman and ranted, "But me? You can't even entertain the idea that we might just be friends. No, according to crazy girl and her double standards, I couldn't possibly be happy without a man in my life. There's no way. I'd have to make a play." She let out a frustrated sigh. "What is it about me that makes you think that?"

She backed off, starting to pace despondently as she raged, "No, _no_…not just me. What would make you think that about _Will_? You know what, I'm done with this conversation. I tried. I want to get along with you for Jimmy's sake, but you're insane and—eww, just eww. Your dad's not a bad looking guy, but I'm way involved and eww—did I mention the eww? He's like my big brother!"

Willow came into the room carrying drinks and donuts just as Buffy finished her 'eww' speech. She set the stuff aside and caught Buffy by the upper arms, halting her mid-pace. Looking from one woman to the next, she raised an eyebrow in question.

Susan leveled her gaze on the redhead and just went for it, "Are you fucking my dad?"

Willow tightened her grip, holding the slayer still as she seethed. It took a moment for the question to register. When it did, she almost let go. Tilting her neck, she glanced at Susan as if inspecting for signs of insanity. Her attention quickly returned to Buffy. "Did I miss something? I missed something. A huge, scary something. Buffy?" she pleaded for clarification.

The blonde rolled her eyes at Willow and shrugged. Without breaking the witch's grip, she waved her hand in Susan's direction and filled in aridly, "Miss 'Gargantuan Chip On Her Shoulder' thinks, 'cause we're chummy with her father, that we must be screwing him."

Willow mumbled, "I have no words," Letting go, she plopped down in her chair and studied the teacher quizzically.

"You and me both," Buffy groused, sitting down next to her lover and grabbing a doughnut.

"You two are so full of shit," Susan fumed.

James chose that moment to walk back into the waiting room.

Buffy looked up, forcing a thin, tight-lipped smile more because of the doughnut in her mouth than her mood. Neither was good, but…

Willow waved and picked up a doughnut, taking a bite.

Buffy's eyebrow tilted slightly as James's lover walked in. The detective put the other man a few inches above six feet. He had a shaved head with sideburns ending at the jaw line. Clean-cut in slacks and a button-down checkered shirt. She glanced at the floor and saw the scuffed up Doc Martens.

James beamed back at the two and grabbed his lover's hand. "Buffy, Willow, I'd like you to meet Tim." He turned to his boyfriend and directed him to the chairs nearest them. "These are the girls I was telling you about."

From his general appearance, Buffy wasn't sure if the guy was going to speak or grunt. But when he smiled, the casual hostility vanished. His features softened and he gently offered his hand in greeting to the two women. "Hi, James has said a lot. Nice to meet you both." He winked and turned his attention to Susan, "Sus, it's good to see you again. How's it been and who's full of shit?" he asked, taking the seat next to James.

An acerbic smile curled Susan's mouth as she clipped, "Good. And those two are." She waved a dismissive hand in Willow and Buffy's direction. "They're full of shit. They can't even be honest with me."

Buffy shot Susan a hostile glance and grumbled, "Honest? What honest? Your version of honesty has me lying through my teeth." Rolling her eyes, she went back to her doughnut. _Further proof—like we needed it— that the colon and the cranium should never meet. It's badness._

Susan remained tight lipped. James studied both parties, then pleaded with his sister, "Okay, I obviously missed some vital parts of the conversation. Sis, fill me in."

Susan's response was another wave of her hand and a scowl. James read the look and shook his head. Sighing, he said, "Oh Jesus, you're not on this again are you?"

"The hell I'm not! Our dad's in the fucking hospital and they can't even be honest about their relationship." She sat stiffly in the chair, daring her brother to challenge her.

James softened a little and tried to go for reason, "So am I, Susie-Q. They aren't, okay, trust me? If you'd spend five minutes talking to them, instead of being bitter, you'd see that they're pretty cool people. Dad just likes 'em." After taking a moment to consider, he qualified, "As friends, _likes_ them."

Snatching her purse from the floor, Susan stalked out of the room, leaving two stunned couples in her wake.

James' face was red as he turned to his new friends and tried to find the words to apologize, "Uhm, I…"

Willow suppressed the giggle and just shook her head. Mumbling, "That was, uh…" she turned toward the TV and pointed, announcing, "Oh look, Spongebob." Buffy squeezed her hand. Everyone shared her interest in the yellow cartoon sponge, choosing to ignore the events of the past few minutes.

Mesmerized by the television, time evaporated along with Buffy's brain. It caught her completely off-guard when Jimmy's doctor entered the room. She followed numbly along as the doctor explained, "It's common with most major heart attacks for the patient's arteries to be nearly blocked. Fortunately, this wasn't the case with Mr. McAllister. The attack was stressed induced. He had two medium blockages stemming from the Right Coronary Artery. I apologize in the delay, but because the R.C.A collapsed, surgery took longer than expected. I stented the collapsed artery and cleared the majority of the plaque. He should make a full recovery."

"When can we see him?" Buffy asked.

"I.C.U. is very strict about visitors, Detective Summers. I can allow two in at a time. Five minutes per visit and a maximum of four visits per day. You need to understand that Mr. McAllister needs to recuperate. If it hadn't been for the people that started CPR when they did, he wouldn't be here. You may decide who goes in. Just be sure to let the nurse know," the doctor concluded and, turning to leave, bid everyone a goodnight.

As the doctor left the room, the air somehow felt lighter. Buffy glanced from one relieved face to the next. When she arrived at Willow, the witch suggested, "James, why don't you and Buffy go first. I'll try to get in touch with Susan while you're gone and give her the news."

Standing, Buffy stretched and said, "Thanks, Will," turning to give the witch a smile.

James remained seated. Casting a concerned glance at Willow, he asked, "Are you sure? I could—"

But Willow stopped him short by responding firmly, "I'm sure. Now skedaddle." When James didn't move, she added, "Scoot." She dismissively waved him away. "Go see your dad. It's cool, I've got this."

Facing Buffy, James mumbled, "Arguing—pretty much pointless, right?" When Buffy replied with a subtle dip of her chin and a smile, James just grinned and rose from his chair. Shaking his head, he conceded, "Alright," and followed Buffy out of the room.

* * *

As the doors to their waiting room opened, Willow glanced up from the magazine she was reading. Her lover and James entered the room. Still reading, the witch asked, "How'd he look?"

"Okay," James offered, sounding more despondent than convinced. He reclaimed his seat next to Tim.

"He looks like I did after my first…" Buffy stopped the analogy and just smiled, continuing the conversation covertly. _'He looks like I did after my first fight with a Turka-Han.'_

'_Turka what? Oh! Turok-Han.'_

With a subtle eye roll Buffy reflected_, 'Whatever, uber-vamp thingies. Will, I'm worried, he was pretty unresponsive. He wouldn't even look at me.' _

'_It's okay. We'll have him fixed up in no time, but I need you to go in with me.' _

'_You have another plan?'_

Responding by barely dipping her chin, Willow stood up and offered Buffy her hand. They walked to the I.C.U.'s nurse's station hand-in-hand and were led back to the room.

"Heya, Red," Jimmy rasped out "Cupcake, you're back. Sorry about a minute ago, I was kinda out of it." He swallowed thickly and shook with a sudden coughing jag. He motioned for the cup of ice water sitting at the end of the tray. Buffy grabbed and offered him a sip from the straw. Satisfied that he could speak without dislodging a lung, he joked, "Nurse came in asked if you and Junior were an item. I think maybe I scandalized you." He tried to laugh, but was stopped by the pain and threat of another round of coughing.

Buffy smiled at him and shook her head 'no,' choking back tears of relief.

"Good, so why you two here? We got a killer to catch." He tried to sit up, but stopped when Buffy placed a shaky hand on his shoulder. He scowled up at her and said, "I'm laid up is all, kiddo. It's all on you."

Willow carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, "No need to worry about that. We're covered. You, on the other hand, have us worried. I want to try and help heal you, but I don't have much time and I need your permission."

"Heal how?" Jimmy asked.

"Just some magick. Nothing dangerous," Willow replied, giving his arm a reassuring pat.

He looked from slayer to witch and nodded his consent.

Her attention focused on Buffy. Willow took the offered hand with her right and gently scooped up Jimmy's with her left.

The slayer mirrored Willow's position, relaxing as though this were old hat.

The muffled sound of Willow's chanting was nearly lost behind the metered beeps of the heart monitor.

Soothing warmth spread through Buffy, surrounding her like a snuggly blanket. Her eyes grew heavy. She could barely hold them open. As she submitted to the comforting waves, they fluttered closed.

Jimmy gasped a sharp, trembling breath.

Buffy's eyes snapped open. She shot a concerned glance, but the witch was gone, lost in a trance.

Sensing that Jimmy was doing the same, Buffy forced herself to calm and she shut her eyes.

That little bit of effort proved to be too much. The thick pulses of warmth claimed her. She struggled to open her eyes again for a time, but finally gave up. The pull was too strong. It was useless.

An overpowering haze, tingly and comforting, washed over her. She drowned in it, imagining it was like being swallowed.

Helpless. Pulling away was impossible.

Eventually, the oppressive calm lifted like a veil. It shifted at first as Willow broke the connection, slowly relenting as the seconds ticked by.

As the slayer recovered, Willow peered at Jimmy. His attention was fixed on Buffy as though somehow instinctively he knew.

Willow used the back of her hand to wipe the faint dew of sweat from her forehead. Breathlessly, she asked, "Better?"

The silly grin was a good indicator, but he said, "Better? Hell kid, I feel twenty-two again. What did you do?"

"Mended the damage," she replied frankly. An impish grin curled the corners of her mouth. It faded as she amended, "Or as much as possible. With any luck your doctor will just think you're a freak of nature and have you out of here in no time."

"Cupcake," he said, "You didn't tell me your girl was one of the handiest people in the world. Why not?" A small pout, the first Buffy had ever seen from her partner, crinkled the corners of his mouth.

Shaking off the haze, Buffy smirked at both of them and replied, "Well, that's just part of her charm. She surprises you every day."

"Hot damn," Jimmy exclaimed, unable to curb his enthusiasm. He sat up. This time Buffy did nothing to stop him. After adjusting in the bed, he asked, "So while I was out of it, did you guys learn anything new?"

Before either of the women had a chance to answer, the nurse poked her head in the door. Giving them a harsh, disapproving glare, she said, "Ladies, the detective needs his rest. I have to ask you to leave."

Buffy met the nurse's gaze and asked politely, "Sure…" extending her index finger "…one more minute, please?"

"Fine, a minute. But not one single second more," she replied, turning and leaving them alone.

When the door clicked shut, Jimmy prodded hopefully, "So you were saying, Cupcake?"

"Nothing. You need rest. We'll be back in the morning," Buffy replied, giving Willow a mischievous look. Simultaneously, they leaned down and kissed the man on either cheek.

As they pulled away, he sputtered. "Cupcake, Red…" he said with playful indignation, mopping his cheeks. "What will the staff think?"

Buffy raised her eyebrow and made her way to the door. Casting a glance over her shoulder, she waved and said, "See you tomorrow, old man. _Behave_."

Willow waved goodbye and followed her girlfriend out.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Stranger**

As Buffy read over the preliminary report that the CSU's primary, Andre Loe, had written up, her fingers drummed against her desktop. _This day could just be over. I mean, anytime now, really. I promise I'll be good._ Her free hand went to the side of her face. She brushed a few stray wisps of hair away, tucking them behind her ear before propping her head up.

Only half interested in what she was reading, she listlessly turned the first page. It's bad enough I spent the entire morning jumping through hoops for Internal Affairs. They so weren't impressed with what happened at the warehouse. She scanned the first couple paragraphs.

Her vision clouded. Staring blankly at the white swirl, she muttered under her breath, "What is it with me and shrinks?" It seems like pretty much everyone who has some sorta interest in—or authority over me sends me to a goddamned shrink.

Her head pivoted against her hand as she shook it. _Oh well, I was a good girl. I called Doctor Costanzo to let her know I haven't completely flipped out…yet. _

Buffy scrunched her eyes and rubbed them. _Maybe next week? Could be fun._ They fluttered open and she skimmed the page, quickly moving on to the next. _It's procedure. I get that. _

_Funny, when the 'cop' thing first came up back in high school, the uniform was what made me cringe. But there was sense there, so here I am. And the threat of polyester was nothing—nothing getting a detective shield couldn't fix. Thing is, stuff goes the least bit sideways and—_

_God I despise shrinks! It's not like I can object. Being committed as a juvenile—while it may look great on paper, it's not exactly a stunning career builder._ Sensing someone's approach, Buffy looked up.

Andre Loe smiled as he neared her desk. Leaning casually against its right side, he remarked, "California, I see you got my report."

Buffy blinked her bleary eyes. Instantly chipper, she replied, "Hi, Loe, I did." _In no way is it good to fall asleep on the CSU report. _ She glanced down at the pages, hoping there wasn't any drool. _Especially, what with the…_ After offering him her most fetching smile, she amended, "Well, sort of. I just got done with Pat and started reading. Anything new?"

"There was actually," Andre offered. His attention drifted from the report. He met Buffy's eyes and explained, "Les ran the blood on that platform. From what I understand, there have been a total of three vics." When Buffy nodded to confirm the statement, he continued, "But when we typed the blood on the platform, we found five different blood samples. We haven't run a DNA analysis on them yet, but I thought you should know."

"Thanks for the heads up," Buffy said as she shut the folder. Pushing it aside, she inquired, "How long before we can bump anything against CODIS, or NDIS?"

Confidently, Andre responded, "Give me forty-eight hours and I should have it for you. Your boss wants whoever it is found. I get it." His expression softened as he asked, "How's your partner by the way?"

Absent-mindedly picking up a pencil, she replied, "He'll live," downplaying the concern. She turned the pencil between her fingers.

Andre's brow crinkled.

She teased playfully, "Oh, c'mon, Jimmy's way too mean to let a little thing like his heart get in the way." Her smile turned gracious. She glanced self-consciously at the pencil before adding, "The doctors said he'd be okay."

He watched the pencil fall to Buffy's desk and roll. When it came to rest against the base of her monitor, he offered, "Good to hear. We didn't get much of a chance to talk non-shop talk at the scene, so I wanted to make sure. Couple of us techies were gonna stop by after work and check in on him. You want to go with us?"

Buffy shook her head and explained, "I wish I could, but I've got to get back to my apartment and pick up some of my family before I head over."

Andre commented, "Gotcha," appearing preoccupied. "Well, uhm, then I'm gonna let you get back to work." He pushed off the side of the desk and made to leave. Stalling, he fidgeted with his watch while he muttered, "Uh, Buffy, I was wondering…if you're not busy—maybe Friday—would you like to get a drink with me? I know we kinda work together, but I checked and it's good. I mean, if you want to. It's safe and uh, legal."

She couldn't help the grin as he sputtered his request. She reached out and grabbed his hand, trying to calm him. "Loe, I can't." She smiled in hopes of letting the young technician down gently.

"Oh," he gasped anxiously. His face fell. He scrambled to cover. "That's okay. Maybe another time then?"

Putting her hand up, she said, "Stop." She dropped her hand to the desk and quickly filled in, "I'm involved. Like seriously involved. If I wasn't—" she grinned "—I'd take you up on the offer."

Pleased with her response, he calmed a bit as he remarked, "Oh, lucky guy."

"Umm, no guy. Lucky girl," Buffy supplied candidly.

The tension picked right back up. He took a step back and corrected, "Huh…well, uhm, lucky girl." He offered a feeble smile, followed by mock cheer. "That's cool. Thanks for letting me know."

"Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I didn't know, or I wouldn't have asked," he replied. His posture stiffened. Already moving, he excused himself. "I need to check with Les before we leave for the hospital. I'll see you around, California."

"Have a good night, Loe," Buffy said with a lame wave. But he'd already rounded a cubical wall, skittering off towards the labs.

Willow walked out of her and Buffy's bedroom still damp from her shower. _Now at least I feel kinda normal. Not like bright-eyed, with the bushy tail, but feeling kinda human instead of greasy, grimy pseudo-human will always be a plus in my book. Now all I've gotta do is wait for Buffy. _

She padded into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I sorta feel bad leaving the gang to finish the footwork, but I seriously needed the slack.

Intent on relaxing for at least a few minutes, Willow went to the living room to turn on the TV. A knock at the door stopped her from sitting. She cocked her head. Did the buzzer sound? Did I buzz anyone up? Sighing, she walked to the door and looked through the security lens.

She squealed as the face came into focus. Rushing to undo the lock, she threw the door open and jumped into the arms of the grinning, slender woman standing there. "Oh my Goddess, Aradia, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

Aradia returned the embrace with equal fervor. A moment passed and she mumbled, "Willow, I'm afraid that I may pass out. Please."

Willow's cheeks colored. She released her friend and took a step back. Meeting the other witch's hazel-green eyes, she explained, "Sorry, it's just that it's been too long. You weren't in Devon the last time I was there and no one would tell me anything." The hallway might not be the best place to talk. Not to mention, it's just plain rude. Taking Aradia's hand, Willow led her into the apartment and shut the door. As she strode to the couch, gesturing an invitation, Willow asked eagerly, "When did you arrive? And what are you doing here?"

Aradia set her bag down by the entryway, answering, "I just arrived. Trans-Atlantic teleportation spells are tricky," as she followed the excited redhead. She took a seat, reclining casually back and commented, "Althenea felt it was best. She thought you could use some help, so I offered to come."

"You brought the books?" Willow asked. Of course, she brought the books. Stupid, stupid…get a grip, this isn't an interrogation. Bashfully, she added, "And why weren't you in Devon the last time I visited?" staring self-consciously at her lap.

Aradia replied, "They're in my bag," shifting to face Willow. "I wasn't in Devon because I was in San Francisco with Liz. She finally got the restaurant finished and she had this celebration I had to go to."

The excitement returned and Willow gushed, "She did it finally. That's great. I'll have to call her."

Aradia glanced around the empty apartment before inquiring, "So, where's the famed Sunnydale gang?"

"Uhm, we've been shaking down the demon community. It's been…bad."

"Well then, hopefully what I brought will help."

Willow was about to respond when the front door swung open. Buffy entered the apartment, followed by the rest of the gang. Willow shot off the couch and all but tackled her slayer.

Appearing mildly taken aback, Buffy said, "Hey, Will…" directing her interest to the other redhead standing in front of the couch "…and…?" Weird. When did Willow get a sister? She reached out with her senses and touched the energy the other woman radiated. 'Kay so, if I wasn't a slayer, she'd get a wide berth. She's strong—like nearly Willow strong. She glanced from one witch to the other and asked, "You didn't let her have coffee, did you?"

Willow chidingly tapped the slayer's forearm.

Aradia smiled and walked over to Buffy. "Hi Buffy, I'm Aradia Iver. Sorry to pop in on you unannounced, but Althenea said that Willow sounded worried and we don't like hearing her worry."

The playful pout Buffy wore turned to a smile when the other witch approached her. She took the offered hand and grinned. Willow knows her and apparently likes her. That's enough in my book. "Well then, thanks for the help. We could really use it."

The rest of the gang stood behind Buffy, awaiting introductions. Xander coughed loudly and said, "Sorry to break up the reunion, but…"

Willow tapped her forehead with the heel of her hand before making introductions. "I'm sorry guys, this is Aradia. Aradia…" she pointed as she went through the names "…that's Xander, Faith, Dawn and Kennedy. You've met Buffy. And Giles you already know." She stepped aside to allow for the expected pleasantries and platitudes.

Aradia confirmed, "I do," presenting her hand in greeting. "Hello, Rupert. How've you been?"

Smiling warmly, Giles gave the offered hand a firm shake and replied, "Quite well. And you?"

Returning the smile, she said, "Good," turning her attention to the rest of the gang. "Hi. Willow's said so much about all of you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all."

Anxious to move things along, Willow caught Aradia's eye and prompted, "So…?"

Aradia clued to the vague hint and responded, "Ah, books." Stooping to open her satchel, she removed three books and handed them to Willow, who turned and passed them off to Dawn.

Dawn took the new material to the kitchen table while everyone else piled into the living room and made themselves comfortable.

Willow scooped up her slayer's hand and asked, "Buff, you want to go over the 'what' with Aradia?"

Buffy nodded and peered across the living room at Aradia. After taking in the relaxed demeanor of the newcomer lounging in her chair, Buffy began to recap the events. Several minutes elapsed while everyone patiently listened to her explanation. "And that's pretty much the 'it'," she concluded with a shrug. Moving on, she added, "We've gotten little to nothing from the demon community here in Manhattan," for Willow's benefit as well. Then she speculated, "Could be 'cause we haven't been hitting up the right spots. I'd like to start looking south since that's where we found the site."

"So the symbols on the floor were replicas from the calling of the first slayer?" Aradia asked for clarification.

"Yeah, but it was different kinda. There was—like if you were to draw a pentagram through the spirals—where the points would hit the outer spiral, there were piles of vamp dust. That and the platform that sat in the center was bloody. Like Texas Chainsaw Massacre bloody. My tech team typed the blood. And the funny… Everyone listen up. There were five different blood samples, not three."

Aradia inquired, "Anything else?" glancing around the room to see if anyone had something to add.

"We didn't get to look at too much seeing as how 'Mister Creepy Guy' interrupted the looking," Buffy offered with a shrug.

Aradia gave her friend a nod. "Willow." When the other witch met her eyes, she asked, "What sorts of energies were given off?"

"I…it's hard to describe," Willow stammered, struggling to voice what she felt. She collected her thoughts, then reflected, "It felt like whatever was there was supposed to be destructive, but in a controlled way." She added, "Sorry—" with a soft sigh "—that's the best I can do."

Glaring, Dawn poked her head up from the books and whined, "Guys, please, I need some quiet," growing progressively more frustrated as she went on. "Can you maybe, uh…go somewhere else? Has anybody been to the hospital today? Maybe you guys could go out to eat, or something, anything, not here." A sheepish smile curled the corners of her mouth. She finished the rant by apologizing, "Sorry. It's just—"

A flurry of shrugs and glances quickly gave way to planning.

Eager to escape her whining sister, Buffy suggested, "Aradia, do you maybe want to come with us to the warehouse? I might be able to get you a peek at the scene. And we need to go to the hospital too. That is if you don't mind."

"That's fine. I'm here to help."

Buffy gave Xander and Faith a passing glance. She didn't want to take Faith with them, for obvious reasons, but she also wanted another slayer there with her. Fixing her attention on Kennedy, she nodded. "'Kay, then, Xander, Ken, you're with Aradia, Will and me. Faith, Giles, Dawn hold down the fort while we go have a look-see and drop in on Jimmy."

Faith protested, "Hey, why do I get stuck with book sitting duty?"

"Because you're with child, Faith. I'm not risking you miscarrying. No way. Deal. If you didn't want to give up the action, you should have used a condom," Buffy replied firmly, unable to suppress a smirk. Placing her hands on her hips, she awaited the challenge.

There wasn't a lot to say. Faith folded her arms across her chest and pouted, offering a sullen, "Fine, but when you and Red decide to squirt one out, I'm makin' you stay put while I go and have all the fun."

Buffy shook her head and giggled. Everyone that was going gathered their things and piled out the door.

Buffy held the door to the ICU for Willow. As they approached the nurse's station, they were stopped by one of the nurses on duty. "Ladies, Mr. McAllister was moved to the third floor."

Buffy was slightly taken aback by the familiarity. Wondering what she had done to leave an impression, she stuttered, "Oh, uh…what room?" _I bet it's the questions. There aren't many medical miracles in a place like this. I know I'd be looking for answers. The 'who' is sorta part of that. _

Overhearing the conversation, the desk nurse interjected, "Three-fifty-two."

"Thanks," Buffy replied as Willow echoed the same. Giving the nurses a warm smile, Buffy turned and led the way out of the ICU. _Jimmy being moved is a good. I'm so not complaining. But the running's kinda getting old. It's been way over an hour and we've gotten a whole lot of nothing done. I figured the warehouse might be rough, but who knew the forensics teams would still be there? _

When they reached the waiting room, Buffy gestured for the others to follow, explaining, "They moved him." Smiles and nods were the only communication needed or offered. Good.

After leading the gang to the third floor lobby, Willow and Buffy set off to find Jimmy's room. A game of 'follow the signs' later, they stepped into the room and smiled when they saw him sitting up in bed eating. A small scowl passed over Buffy's features when she saw Suzie sitting next to him. He looked up and beamed at the two women approaching his bed.

"Well, look what the dog dragged in. You guys coming to bust me out of here? Susie-Q won't let me leave and neither will the doctors. I'm right as rain and they say it's not normal," he grumped lightheartedly, giving Willow a wink.

After she weaved past the furnishings in the cramped room, Buffy replied, "No, not busting you out. Just wanted to see how you were." She eyed the bed table. "And from the three empty trays, I'd say you're good,"

Jimmy grinned and patted his stomach. "I'm good, despite the cynicism from the medical staff. Almost everyone in the precinct's been in. Even Andre and Les stopped in."

Shaking her head, Buffy smirked and said, "Good. Loe said he was gonna." She paused to move the bed table aside so Willow could slip in next to her before she commented, "Really?" quirking her eyebrow, "Les showed too? Wow, she must like you. She doesn't talk to anyone."

Jimmy snorted. "It's the rugged good looks. That and I think she was hopin' to get a sneak peek at my tuckus. These damn hospital gowns."

An amused grin warmed Buffy's face. She shook her head, bowing it as she snickered.

Willow leaned in and gave Jimmy a peck on the cheek. As his face flushed, she pulled back and smirked.

Stepping around Willow, Buffy lowered the rail and sat down on the edge of the bed. She completely ignored the harsh glare Susan was giving her and asked, "Seriously though, you're feeling better?"

Seemingly aloof to his daughter's angst, Jimmy responded, "All is good. Wouldn't lie to you about that, Cupcake." He smiled sheepishly and asked the sixty-four-thousand dollar question, "So, we got anything yet?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and replied, "Y'know you're supposed to be resting, right?" When Jimmy put on the puppy eyes, she sighed and said, "Oh, alright…we'll know more by tonight. A friend of Willow's brought some material that may prove useful. I'll call you." Buffy took Jimmy's free hand and leaned down to kiss his cheek. As she rose from the bed, she teased, "You be good, old man," giving Jimmy a wink. "You wouldn't want us to have to punish you." With a quirky grin on her face, she waved to Susan and chirped, "Toodles, Suz." After returning the bed rail, she took Willow's hand and led her out of the room.

Once they were in the lobby, Willow pulled Buffy aside, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Buffy asked innocently.

"The kiss and the toodles," Willow answered gruffly, "And the punish."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy replied, "Oh, I just thought I'd have a bit of fun." When Willow put her hands on her hips, appearing way less than amused, Buffy shot a defensive. "Willow, come on, you can't tell me that wasn't funny? Did you see the look on her face?"

"Yes, and if looks could kill, you'd be dead again," Willow grumped. She shifted her weight, cocking her hip and asked incredulously, "What were you thinking? Were you channeling Cordelia?"

"No, it's just—she's all with the hate and the jealousy. She—she's groundless for the icky thoughts and deserves the poking," Buffy said with a pout.

Willow threw her hands up in the air and took off toward the others. _Things are bad enough without that. Stubborn slayers! Or maybe it's catty girl's from Southern California? Whatever it is, I forget that she was just as bad as Cordy before she became a slayer. _ Waiting for Buffy to catch up, she escorted the gang wordlessly out of the hospital in a huff.

Buffy clambered unsteadily out of the cab, making room for Willow to pile out behind her. She handed the cabbie a wad of cash and tromped off to get the door. After propping the door open, she glanced at her watch. _Twenty minutes. Not bad for someone with a fake green card and license. I mean really, I drive better than him. _

When Xander entered the building, he remarked, "So right, if I'm ever late in this city again, I'll run to where I need to be," for Buffy's benefit. He waited for her to file in behind them before concluding sarcastically, "Or maybe finally get the radioactive spider bite I've been dreaming about for years."

As they boarded the elevator, Aradia mumbled, "Well, it could be worse, I was in Argentina last month, and let me tell you, the driver I had gave this guy a serious run for his money."

Once they reached the apartment, Buffy opened the door and ushered the others inside. After locking up behind them, she asked, "Hey squirt, what did you find out?" as she strode across the living room. Plopping down into the recliner, she swung it around to face the kitchen table.

"Uh, wow. Back so soon? I figured it'd be at least forty-five minutes when you called," Dawn replied, appearing bemused.

An evil grin made a brief appearance, corrupting Buffy's features before she demanded, "Look, munchkin, I didn't risk all our lives getting back here just to have you stall. Spill."

"Okay, okay…I'll give you a lollipop if you can get it in three?" Dawn conceded with a snarky grin.

Buffy tapped her right index finger against pursed lips, mocking serious contemplation as she replied, "Was it the meaning of life?" When Dawn stifled a laugh and shook her head, Buffy tried again, "Did it explain the 'why' behind Tom Cruise on Oprah's couch?" Big surprise, Dawn shook her head and Buffy went on, "Was it a, hmm…prophecy?" This time, Dawn rolled her eyes and nodded.

Buffy gave an excited theater clap and extended her hand, demanding, "Where's the lollipop, runt?"

Dawn absently reached into her purse and tossed a sucker to her sister.

As Buffy unwrapped the raspberry Tootsie Pop and shoved it in her mouth, her eyes lit up.

Dawn peered thoughtfully down at the book while she explained, "There's that and a spell. What I could get from the spell is that it seems to be a written record of how to unmake the slayer line. At least I think so. I'm going to need more time with the prophecy though. From the wording, I think it was translated from Latin into French. Then, circa the fourteen-hundred's, it was finally translated into English. It's not the best."

"Unmake? As in unmaking a bed, or perhaps untying a shoe? We can 'un' lots here," Xander teased, pulling Faith down on his lap.

"Xander," Giles warned.

Xander retorted, "What?" his tone conveying traces of hurt and disbelief. He gave Giles a glare that was more playful than mean before explaining, "All I'm saying is that if undoing what was done was so easy that they could just leave instructions lying around, then obviously they were off their game."

Willow pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at Faith, pleading, "Do something with him."

"Sorry, Red, no can do," Faith replied with a grin as she patted Xander's arm.

Buffy pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, twirling it between her fingers as she remarked, "Uh…not to agree with the Xander, but…" The delicateness of her tone reflected wariness at the prospect of getting caught in the middle of another Scooby spat. When no one retorted, she went on, "You can't just 'unmake' a 'me' or a 'Faith'." She gave Kennedy a quick glance and added, "Or a 'Ken'," as an afterthought. Why's this stuff always so non-sensey? What if…If it was that… Struggling to find the words, she stammered, "I…if it was that easy," picking up steam as she went, "what about the First? My opinion: way easier to work a little mojo than to go around finding and killing a bunch of random teenage girls."

"It's a rather valid point," Giles noted from the kitchen counter.

Xander grumped, "Now it's valid," rolling his eyes.

Dawn interjected, "Before we start with the jumping, let me finish," cutting Xander's grumble short. When she had everyone's attention, Dawn explained, "The book has a few spells in it. There's the original spell cast to actually make a slayer. I'm not sure how accurate it is, but it gives a recipe high on the ick. Also, I might like to add, the spell for the reversal—the one that we should be most interested in right now—is equally gross. Maybe even retch-worthy. While this wouldn't really be a turn off for something like the First, it does add a slight complication."

"Still not seeing the 'why' for the spell. Kind of already been done, or tried at least. I mean, we've sorta been and done. And the t-shirt wasn't very nice either," Willow said, appearing confused.

"Willow, my Willowy Waffle, what do all evil masterminds want?" Xander asked. Sticking a finger in the air to comically punctuate, he declared, "I will tell you. They want—" his tone dropped to a deep rumble "—world domination of course!"

Buffy raised her eyebrows and asked "If it's world domination he's after, why not just make a death ray and hold the world hostage?"

Perplexed by the seriousness of Buffy's statement, Xander stammered, "I, well, maybe…"

Faith interjected, "Give it up, Xan…" When his brow furrowed, she snickered and remarked, "Best I've got," shrugging for emphasis. She took on a more serious manner as she recapped, "So our baddie unmakes the slayer line. That leaves this world open to become a smorgasbord for the demon kind at large. Spells trouble. Lots."

"So what now?" Buffy asked, still playing with her sucker. Focusing on the spinning red candy, she commented, "We've got a spell and a prophecy that hasn't been decoded. Still sounds like a whole lotta nothing," popping it back in her mouth when she finished.

Aradia interjected, "Not necessarily," drawing the interest of everyone in the room. "Considering the coven houses the oldest written records of the slayer in existence, what I'd like to know is where this person got the spell."

Dawn looked up from her notepad and said, "I'm not sure how he got them, but from what Buffy and Willow have said about the warehouse and the bodies, I don't think it's a proper translation of the spell."

Giles perked up from his perch against the wall and asked, "How so, dear?"

"Well, the way the girls were killed. There isn't a sacrifice in this spell. Not a traditional one. It says something about 'grazing the vessel.' Whatever that means. But there's no death, or bleeding, or any of that stuff." Dawn stretched and felt her back pop. I need to find a better way to research. If I keep this up, I'll look like Quasimodo before I hit twenty-five.

Appearing puzzled, Giles glanced at Dawn and said, "I haven't the foggiest," then turned toward Buffy to explain, "Perhaps, Buffy—to answer your question—The First wasn't aware of its existence."

While the others continued to discuss the spell and its ramifications, Aradia caught Willow's eye and motioned towards the hallway. Willow nodded and excused herself from the group. Aradia followed a few minutes later.

"What's up?" Willow asked as she shut Buffy's bedroom door. She walked over to the bed and sat down then motioned Aradia to sit with her.

Smiling, Aradia joined her friend and tried to explain, "I-it's, this is rather different and not what I had expected."

Willow cocked her head to the side with confusion. "Umm…?"

Fidgeting with the ring on her right hand, Aradia tried again, "I'm sorry, Willow. This isn't…" But words failed her, so she trailed off.

"You know words usually help when you want to talk," Willow joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

The other woman blushed and nodded. "I'm sorry. This isn't what I expected."

"Again, huh?"

"You didn't say you and Buffy were together," the other witch finally admitted.

The lights came on and Willow gasped, "Oh…oh!" The confusion returned and she stammered, "I—well, there wasn't much time. But why would that matter?" You not…and—well, us not—I sorta thought it was over. What the heck is she getting at? When she motioned for more with a wave of her hand, Aradia supplied, "Because you need to understand that she's in danger. We didn't get to cover this either, but that spell. I've looked at it. Not as closely as Dawn has, but your girlfriend is in danger."

Willow's features softened and she grabbed Aradia's hand. "I get what you're saying, but the thing with Buffy is that she's always in danger."

"I'm glad you realize that, Willow, but it doesn't mean I can't worry." She found herself unable to voice the rest of the thought. Her gaze dropped to her lap

"Don't worry. It's what we do. I'm not. It'll be okay," Willow chattered eagerly. When she sensed that Aradia didn't share her confidence, she added a tentative, "Okay?"

Aradia nodded and laughed. "You know the reason I took the assignment?"

Playing coy, Willow teased, "Because it's New York and you love this city?"

Aradia squeezed Willow's hand tighter as she responded, "No." A wry grin curled the corners of her mouth. She loosened her grip and admitted, "Well, okay, maybe just a bit. But it was more for you."

Willow tried to shrug off the blush. Miserably failing, she mumbled, "I kinda figured, but…"

When Aradia interrupted, "But you and Buffy are special," Willow fell silent.

She shook her head and struggled to explain, "We're just…us, I guess."

With another miserable failure in the bag, she allowed Aradia to continue, "Willow, have you bothered to read her aura?"

Becoming more sheepish, Willow replied, "No, I don't like to. You know that was never my strongest area."

Aradia caressed Willow's back to comfort her as she reflected, "True, but you should be able to see hers. It's magnificent. It's bright and steady. The white nearly looks blue, but then it changes."

Shifting, Willow put a little more distance between them before she responded, "Auras do from time to time," sounding amused. She gently pulled her hand free and combed her fingers through her hair.

Aradia laced her fingers together in her lap and peered down at them. "True, but there's—" her brow knit "—if I could describe the color when you're around her and she's around you, I could probably sell it to Crayola."

Willow's mouth pinched and asked, "So we read funny non-colors."

Aradia muttered, "You do and that makes you a target. Do you know what it would mean to undo the slayer line?"

Willow considered the question for a moment and replied, "I'm thinking world endy type situations. Granted it wouldn't be 'The First' bad, but it'd be pretty close."

"To say the very least," Aradia answered with no hesitation. She sighed before stating the obvious, "There'd be nothing standing in the way between the demon world and human one. This is a very unique situation you've found yourself in."

Willow shrugged and stated nonchalantly, "It's kinda standard really. One ride of badness after the other. You just sorta learn to deal."

"Willow, you know what I mean. You've read the texts as much as I have." She suppressed a laugh as Willow looked at her. "Okay, so maybe not as much. But you've read them and—with you and Buffy—you have to know that a slayer like her has never existed."

Looking glum, Willow tilted her chin, giving a brief nod before she responded, "It makes her more of a target. But Buffy's special. And not just in the slayer way."

"She'd have to be for you to do the things you've done for her," Aradia bluntly remarked. Her demeanor became more morose as she commented, "And here I thought we could…" Falling flat, she focused her gaze on the carpet.

Willow offered a sympathetic smile that went completely unnoticed. After a long pause, she remarked, "Well, not saying that it wasn't fun times, but I'm with Buffy."

"I know," Aradia whispered, looking up to meet Willow's soft green eyes. She slowly inched closer, giving her friend a chance to withdraw. Aradia lacing her fingers through Willow hair and murmured, "Take it as a goodbye," drawing her into a brief, tender kiss.

Willow went with it for all of two seconds before she pulled back sputtering. Aradia pressed her finger to her ex-lover's lips and hushed her, merriment at the befuddled look Willow wore dancing in her eyes.

Willow kissed the finger that rested on her pursed lips, lifting it away before she mumbled, "If Buffy wasn't, then—"

Aradia hushed her friend once again and replied, "I understand. What you two have is special. Coming between that would be monstrous and, while one could argue that I have my moments, I'm not that bad." Aradia smiled warmly and took Willow's hand placing a kiss on her palm. "If you two ever decide to bring in a third party, I beg you don't lose my number."

Willow laughed, then wagged her finger as she teased, "You're terrible. I might even say incorrigible."

Aradia's features turned from playful to shocked. "I don't want to be treated like a little boy."

Rolling her eyes, Willow said, "You've seen that movie way too much. You can overdose on Julie Andrews you know?"

"This from the girl that watched The Breakfast Club every Friday for three months?" Aradia snarked.

Willow grumbled, "Hey, it's John Hughes. What do you expect?" indignation clear in her tone.

"From you, nothing."


	5. Chapters Thirteen thru Fifteen

**Chapter 13 – Ground Zero**

In search of her missing lover, Buffy had stepped into the room in time to witness the intimate exchange. She saw the kiss. She saw Willow stop it, but grew more surprised when neither acknowledged her presence.

Deciding she'd seen enough, Buffy cleared her throat. Her hands went around her waist as she said, "Explain to me why I'm not ripping the new girl's lips off and feeding them to her?"

Both women sprang from the bed and gapped at the blonde. Willow's face burned bright and she stammered, "Buff," her voice squeaky, she cleared her throat trying again, "Buffy, you, uh…how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. 'Splain Will. Make it quick. I'm not feeling very patient right now."

Aradia ran her fingers through her hair and dipped her head. _Great. Nice work. Aradia you need to figure out a way to kick yourself when you leave here._ Looking back up, she locked eyes with Buffy and stammered, "It was – Willow didn't. It was a goodbye kiss. Give me a moment to explain." She held up her hand asking for patience. "Willow and I were lovers at one point. I just wanted to wish you two good luck." She shrank back at Buffy's expression.

"Willow?" The slayer said her lover's name. Her jaw clenched trying to remain cool, calm and collected. Buffy was quickly losing the battle suppressing the urge to throw Aradia through the wall. She had, up until this point, opted not to trash her bedroom to wait on more of an explanation.

"Not intentional and bad bad lips?" Willow hopped the joking smile would work. She stopped when Buffy's eyes welled up. Turning to Aradia, she motioned to the door.

Aradia nodded and left the room. She took as much room as possible to move past Buffy and felt the girl's eyes on her as she retreated to a safe distance around the corner.

Willow moved up next to Buffy. "Baby, Buffy, it wasn't anything really. A sayonara smooch is all. Aradia – she wasn't thinking and then well, it – the uhm, kiss – it kinda caught me off guard."

"So you two were involved?" Buffy's hands dropped to her sides as she moved further into the room. Opting to avoid the bed, she leaned against her dresser.

"Yeah, on and off over the past few years." Willow was going to follow Buffy and take her to sit on the bed, but thought better of it when she saw Buffy look at her.

Buffy bit the inside of her cheek and spat, "What about Kennedy?"

Willow looked down at her feet and tried to figure out how to answer that question.

"You cheated on Ken." It was statement.

"It's complicated Buff." Willow shifted nervously, her eyes glued to the floor.

"_Is?_" Buffy's disbelief and anger voiced in the one word.

"Was complicated," Willow corrected. She hazarded a glance at Buffy then returned to staring at a stain on the floor. "I, yes okay, I was involved with Aradia while I was seeing Ken, but she and I never, it wasn't serious, just some comfort sex and understanding."

"So sex is like food?" Buffy placed her hands on her hips and waited.

"Putting words in my mouth isn't helping." Willow's eyes snapped up and she caught Buffy's stare. Instantly regretting placing the pain visible in her lover's eyes, she stammered, "Besides this – that isn't even an issue. It's a big, fat non-issue."

"My ass it's a non-issue." She pushed off the dresser knocking it back into the wall. Moving right in front of Willow, she grabbed her girlfriend's shoulders and forced Willow to look at her. "Willow, you slept with her while involved with a girl you supposedly loved. She just kissed you and I know I'm like a zillion in slayer years, but my eye sights not that bad."

Willow blushed and pleaded, "There is no more her and I. There's an 'us' though and I intend to keep it that way. Please don't be upset? Buffy, I love her, yes. She's a great friend, but she isn't you. I'm in love with you." Willow grabbed Buffy's hands and placed them on her chest. "You can feel it. I know you can. If you can't trust my words than trust what you feel."

Buffy pulled her hands free and folded her arms across her chest unsure of what to say. Willow felt a small spark of hope as Buffy asked, "You guys are seriously over?"

"So over that when we were contacted about a comeback tour I didn't even take the call." She smiled tightening her grip on Buffy's hands.

Buffy nodded and warned, "She gets one more shot. She touches you or looks at you sideways; I show her the business end of Mr. Pointy."

Willow bit her lip and asked quietly, "Are we ok?"

"Yes…I don't know. There aren't going to be any more of your old flames arriving?"

Willow shook her head no and placed her arms around Buffy's shoulders drawing her close. "No. I didn't think Althenea would actually send someone. Her showing up was as much as a surprise to me as it was to you."

Willow leaned in and placed a light kiss on her slayer's lips. "Buffy, I'm serious. Aradia and I, over. Done. Of the past type tense. I want to make sure that you're okay. That we're okay."

"We, I guess we're fine. It's just with the shock." Buffy pulled back searching her lover's face. "Will, you and…I mean I never thought you would cheat. Then when you talk about it, you're all with the cavalier and it's worrisome."

Willow nodded and tried to explain, "Aradia's, she's different, I guess is the only way to explain it. Her views on relationships aren't conventional to say the least."

"Not helping," snipped the slayer.

Willow huffed and tried again, "You know you and Spike?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed, but she tipped her chin to signal her witch to continue.

"I'm not saying it was the same, not nearly, but Aradia was what I needed at the time. She helped chase away some of my darkness," the last part was hushed and Willow's voice dipped lower in admission, "I needed that. I don't need it now. Does that make any sense?"

Buffy shrugged causing Willow to ask, "Are you okay?"

Buffy sighed and rested her forehead against Willow's. "I'm tired. This- all of this – I could so do without. I'm retired. No longer involved in the night life. Can we just go on vacation somewhere, far away, like the moon far?"

Willow smiled softly and pecked Buffy's lips before answering, "We could but we'd just come back here and have to deal with it then. I say we kick some bad guy butt and then kick everyone out of the apartment. Settle back into that routine we had gotten used to before the poop hit the fan."

Buffy leaned back in Willow's arms and asked, "So you're saying the sooner we kick ass the sooner we kick everyone out?"

"That'd be the plan," the witch assured running a hand up Buffy's back.

Suppressing the shiver, Buffy's face scrunched asking, "We are standing here for what reason?"

Willow smiled sheepishly. "I was getting in trouble and you were forgiving me."

"We'll work on it." Buffy turned to leave and was stopped by Willow's hand still gripping her own.

Willow pulled Buffy to her and placed a molten kiss on the blonde's lips. "Just so we're clear."

Buffy pulled away slightly breathless. "Clear as crystal. Just scared."

"Me too sometimes, but fear is healthy."

"You keep telling me that." Buffy's lips pursed as she concluded, "But I've yet to feel the healthy side effects."

Willow moved her mouth to Buffy's pulse point and started a slow set of kisses towards the blonde's mouth. "I'm sure I can show some to you."

* * *

They came back out into the living room 15 minutes later flushed and calmer.

"So Dawnie, how do I find and kill it?" Buffy asked with a bit more bounce in her step.

"Hey, don't look at me. I just got the why and how not the when or the who. Willow?" Dawn questioned from her seat on Kennedy's lap.

Aradia spoke up from the kitchen table, "Willow we might be able to track back the magical signature from the warehouse."

Willow shook her head leaning in as Buffy wrapped an arm round her waist. "Can't. Tried. Too much interference, between my teleportation spell and the shield I had up. My signature is too pervasive. Any other ideas?"

Aradia sighed and shook her head no. Willow's phone vibrated in her pocket and she answered, "Hello…Really that's great….I'll let everyone know…Thanks…You too."

She smiled at Buffy and explained, "Jimmy's being released and he's on his way over. Apparently he and Suzie had a nice blow out at the hospital." Willow looked pointedly at Buffy and smirked, "I knew your little display was gonna cause problems."

"She deserved it. Jimmy'll deal and Susan can – well, she can just jump off the Brooklyn Bridge." Buffy removed her arm to sit on the arm of the couch pulling Willow with her.

Willow rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Buffy…"

"I'm serious. She's not a fave right now," Buffy whined into the nape of Willow's neck.

Turning to eye the blonde, Willow raised an eyebrow questioning, "And if Jimmy wants to tell her about all of this?"

"Fuck. Like I need that headache," griped the blonde.

Dawn, Xander and Giles looked over shocked.

"Yes, I know, I've been around surly cops for too long," Buffy giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, B. I'm thinking we should do some canvassing," Faith said coming out of the kitchen. Biting into the sandwich she held in her hands, she continued around a mouthful of food, "I could go with you, Red and Redder could go together, Dawn with Ken and G-man and X here. We could cover some serious ground."

"Solid idea, but Will and you are together, Redder is with me," Buffy amended.

Aradia slunk down in her chair blushing crimson. Willow poked Buffy in the ribs, but received a soundless "Mr. Pointy" causing Willow's mouth to turn up in a smile.

"Will, when did Jimmy say he was coming?" Xander asked coming up behind Faith and steering them both to the last chair at the table.

"Now, pretty much. He can go with me and Faith."

"If I could get a say in what I'd like to do," Dawn huffed, "I would like to stay here and try to work on this text some more. I'm nearly there. A few more hours and I should be good."

"Dawn's right, Buffy. I feel it would…" Giles stopped when Buffy glared.

"Fine, you two bookworms have fun," Buffy conceded.

* * *

Willow, Faith and Jimmy had taken the bars in West and Greenwich Village along with Union Square. Buffy and Aradia had decided to take the Lower East Side, Bowery and Chinatown while Kennedy and Xander took the remaining upper parts of Manhattan. The agreed upon plan was to meet back at the apartment by midnight and report their findings, if any.

Aradia and Buffy had just finished up at one bar and were working their way towards a demon night club that someone had told them about. Buffy had been quiet throughout their journey. She didn't really know how to talk to the girl. She was Willow's other woman in a weird way. She had touched her Willow and Buffy couldn't seem to get past the scene in her bedroom.

_How crazy is this? I'm jealous that I wasn't the other woman. I would have done it. Would have given me the chance to let Willow know. I can't believe she cheated…on Kennedy._ She sighed involuntarily and hunched her shoulders. She kicked herself for having Willow go with Faith. She wanted the redhead close by.

"Penny for your thoughts," Aradia's voice interrupted Buffy's sulking.

"Huh?" Buffy looked up sharply from the sidewalk and met Aradia's pensive gaze. "Oh, nothing just irritated that this, to use a phrase from my partner, it's just that some mook wants to end the slayer line. I gave up everything to protect it. To allow it to carry on and it's just flat out pissing me off. Where do they get off?"

Aradia let a small smile play over her lips and shrugged. "Seems to me that someone, somewhere is always trying to undo good work. I'm not saying the way the slayer line was started was good, but it had to be done. It's saved the world a couple hundred times so hey, can't really argue why, but maybe how."

"I guess, kinda." Buffy's shoulders slumped as she half heartedly joked, "Can't the forces of darkness take the rest of the millennium off though? Is it really asking too much?"

"Probably," Aradia said. She had let Buffy brood for an hour now and she really wanted to try and get to know the girl. She had heard a few stories from the coven and some of the slayers she had come across, but the best stories had come from Willow.

Willow knew the blonde in ways no one else did and Aradia wanted to see just a piece of that. Buffy Summers was a living legend to most of the people involved in this secret war, but then again so were the entire Sunnydale gang. Willow's story was known globally, Xander Harris although human in every way, shape and form was one of the top watcher's in the world and then there was Faith Lehane and Dawn Summers, whose lives to date were nearly as interesting as the other three.

"Buffy, I just wanted to apologize for earlier." She met Buffy's gaze earnestly and amended, "It was a foolish thing for me to do. I was sent to help and nothing more."

Buffy looked sideways at the girl asking, "So you didn't come voluntarily?"

"I did, but it was to assist you guys, not to make a dumb pass at the slayer's girlfriend." They stopped at a cross walk and Aradia kicked a pebble out onto the street. "I'm assuming Willow told you about our relationship?"

Buffy nodded as the light changed and they started across the busy intersection. "She did and I'll tell you what I told her, you touch her or look at her funny and I introduce you to the business end of my lucky stake."

"Ookkaayyy." She pointed left and motioned Buffy in the direction as she agreed, "I can adhere to that. Given the circumstances, it's quite generous."

Buffy looked sideways gauging the sincerity of the words. Satisfied Aradia was serious, she asked, "Did you know that she was seeing someone when you were with her?"

"I did, does that bother you?" Aradia smirked.

Buffy shot the redhead a look of disbelief. "Of course, doesn't it bother you?"

"No, why would it? Willow's a big girl and can make her own decisions. We were upfront with each other when we first got involved." Turning right, they walked under some scaffolding and weaved in and out of foot traffic. Once through, Aradia laughed and shouldered up to the blonde. "See this is what gets me. Convention states that you are to find one person with whom you can spend the rest of your life with, but it's unrealistic to think that one person will meet every need that you have. Your partner will either lack something you need or crave something you lack and it's okay to be honest about that."

She waved her hand dismissively in front of her and queried, "Why must everything be so black and white when it comes to romantic entanglements? Life certainly isn't." The look she received for her question caused her to go further with her thoughts, "If you go into a relationship with unrealistic expectations you are setting yourself up for failure, but if you go in with the knowledge that you are insufficient and so is your partner then it tends to clear up the confusing bits of the partnership."

"Huh?" Buffy gapped. Shaking her head, she wondered, "How does that make sense?"

"Okay, let's take you and Willow for example. You love her and she loves you or at least I'm to assume. Now, in order for you to understand, you are going to have to be honest with yourself, does she meet ALL of your needs? And for that matter are you secure in the knowledge that you meet all of hers?"

When no reply came from her companion, she continued, "Let's go with the idea that you don't and neither does she. Is it such a bad thing? No, it's not, but if you both know that certain needs are being unfulfilled then why not seek them out elsewhere in a mutually agreed upon fashion?"

"Where are you from?" Buffy asked. Indicating that they were close to the next spot she stopped their progress.

Aradia nodded, turning to fully face the slayer and said "London, but that doesn't change the fact that what I say makes sense." She grinned hoping that this train of thought was coming off light.

"No, it doesn't." Buffy gripped her elbow and steered her to the edge of the sidewalk against the building. "Willow meets all of my needs. Hell, she meets needs I didn't know I had and I know that she's satisfied. She would tell me otherwise."

Sensing the distress, Aradia back peddled, "Buffy, please, I didn't mean to upset you. The fact that you two are – as close as you are - seems to be a contributing factor, but for the rest of us, it's a fact that most don't want to face. If Willow hits too close to home, what about your past relationships. Were they as fulfilling as you needed them to be?"

"No, but…" Buffy fidgeted in place at the admission.

"It's not a bad thing to admit, Buffy." Feeling brave, Aradia placed a comforting hand on Buffy's upper arm. "I understand that you and Willow are special. The bond you two have is extraordinary. When I first met Willow, the only thing that even came close to making her smile were stories about you."

"When did you meet her?" Buffy queried.

Aradia chewed her lip, deciding on an answer. Going with the most honest one, she answered, "When she came back for the cleansing after she had tried to end the world."

"Oh, when did you get involved?" Buffy pushed, needing to know how long they had carried on together.

Dipping her head, she looked at the blonde through her bangs and softly replied, "About a month later. She was vulnerable and needed someone to help carry her burden. I took on that role."

Buffy just stared at the girl. The revelation not what she had expected.

Aradia searched Buffy's face for understanding. Finding none, she tried to explain, "She was shattered and I just couldn't not do anything. She needed to feel something again and I thought I could help her with that. I think I did, but I was a small piece in the puzzle. I was merely providing a service."

Buffy's jaw clenched and she growled, "Was that all it was to you?"

"No, not even close." Aradia shook her head denying the accusation. Shifting on her feet, she hoped her next words would help, "Willow is a singularly unique person and even when she was facing her own personal abyss, I sort of fell in love with her." Aradia held up her hand and stopped the tongue lashing she saw begin on the blonde's lips.

Slightly more forceful, she admitted, "I love her and am mildly in love with her. To know the bloody woman is to love her. It just can't be helped, but I am under no illusion that she is in love with me. We care for each other and have helped each other chase away the darkness." She raised a finger and pressed it into to Buffy's chest. "She belongs to you and I will do nothing to jeopardize that, save my small indiscretion today. You make her happy and that is all that a friend can ask for."

Buffy snapped her mouth shut and tried to wrap her head around the woman before her. Unsure of what to make of the confession, she turned heel and made her way to the next demon bar, Aradia quietly following.

* * *

"So Red, you feel like tellin' me about our visitor?" Faith asked swinging her arms back and forth as they walked through Greenwich Village.

"Nothing to tell. She's a friend from the coven." Willow smiled tightly.

"Sure and I'm Mary Queen of Scots. You guys bumped naughties didn't you?"

Willow's face burned bright red and she shook her head no.

"C'mon, you can tell me. Does Buffy know? Is that why you guys were in the bedroom for so long?"

"Did I miss something while I was laid up in the hospital?" Jimmy asked looking back and forth between both girls.

"Yeah, that Aradia chick and Red got a history. I think maybe Buff found out and had some words."

"Faith," Willow warned, "Enough. The only version you get is Aradia and I are close. That's it. End of story."

Faith just shot Willow a look and shrugged.

Jimmy looked between the two girls and sighed. _I wonder which one of 'em's gonna swing first. Kinda gonna hafta go with Willow. She looks ready to strangle Faith. _Trying to switch the topic, he asked, "So that warlock what'zamit guy said that we need to hang a right at Redford and then look for a black and red door with some type of sign?"

"Yep. Hopefully this guy knows what he's talking about. My feet are going to revolt soon and quit working." Willow whined. _I can't believe Buffy… or Aradia for that matter. Sure, there was a kiss. One stinkin' lousy kiss. Goddess, Buffy looked broken after Aradia left the room. _

_I get it. I cheated on Kennedy. I'm not the good there. But there was stuff. Stuff I can't explain to Buffy. She wouldn't understand and to try and tell her that Aradia was my saving grace after Tara died. What would she say? She wasn't there. She didn't see. _

She puffed out her cheeks and let Faith take the lead allowing her thoughts more attention than where her feet were going._ This isn't going to end well. Well, not like it usually ends well. This happened when the rules of the cosmic game have changed. Buffy's not been sleeping. Her handling all of this would be factual if handling was actually happening. It's more like shoving and boxing and festering. It seems the harder I push, the more she closes up. _

_Her doing what she's been doing was the theme of Sunnydale's last two years and let's all take a moment to recognize how well that ended. If I can get us through this, Buffy's gonna have to see someone. She can't live like that._

Willow's swiped at a tear that had started to make its way down her cheek. Frustrated she sighed and trailed the other two in her group.

They had followed the directions and ended up looking at the door described by the warlock they had met in West Village. Willow looked at Faith and saw the brunette shrug. Squaring her shoulders, the witch pushed the door open expecting the other two to follow her in.

The bar was dark and lush. The booths were lined with velvet and deep in color. There were only a few people seated throughout the place and Willow let her senses stretch out and felt more demon activity below. Not bothering to say anything, she went straight to the door at the back. The trio went through the door and down a flight of stairs.

On the landing, before a heavy wooden door, stood a six and a half feet tall demon, Willow knew she had seen the species before, but couldn't recall the name. She didn't even smile as she attempted to brush past the thing. It stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder. She let some energy play through her body and into the demon stopping her. He withdrew his hand quickly and granted them access.

They walked in together and Willow scanned the area before her. It was the most luxurious demon bar she had been to and she had been to a few in her travels. A few of the demons looked up at the three and some of the few that had looked made to leave. She stepped up to the bartender and waived him over.

He approached her with a jovial smile and then faltered as he saw the color of her eye's and the two people behind her. Nervously he asked, "What can I get you three?"

Willow placed her hand over his and leaned close, "Information. I'm looking for a guy that may have come into town a few months ago. Strong with the magic and talking about the slayer."

He removed his hand and stepped back. "No one like that's been in here. 'Sides there is no "The Slayer" anymore. Way I here it is there are lots of slayers."

Willow read his face and growled. "Let's try this again buster, you know who I'm talking about when I say The Slayer." _I'm really not in the mood to deal with playing 20 questions. He's got 10 seconds then it's going to be painful._ She let a tendril of power out and pulled the guy close. She had him bent forward over the bar and grabbed a handful of hair. "Are you really going to make me ask twice?" She raked a fingernail down his cheek and left a trail of broken skin and blood. "Has the man I'm looking for been in here?"

She felt him nod his head yes and Willow relaxed her grip slightly, but still had him pinned to the bar. "Does he come here regularly?" Again she felt him nod his head yes. "Do you know when he will be back?" She felt a tremor go through the bartender and then a slight shake of his head no.

"Red," Faith warned.

"Does anyone here know where I might find this man?" She pulled up on his hair in emphasis and followed his shaking hand pointing to a booth in the back.

* * *

Buffy and Aradia had finished up the last of their interrogations and were headed back to the apartment when Buffy's phone rang. Answering on the second buzz, she said, "This is Buffy."

"Heya Cupcake, we need you and your buddy over to the corner of West and Jane Street. We may have got a location on our bad guy. Your girl, she uh, nevermind I'll talk about it when you get here. Just haul ass."

"Be there in," Buffy looked at the street they were on, "Ten minutes if I can find the right cabbie."

"Roger that, Cupcake. Hurry up, your girl's looking to tango and I don't think Faith or myself's cut out for the job."

"'Kay. Put her on," Buffy waited half a beat when she heard Willow take the phone, "Willow?"

"Buffy?"

"Yeah, Aradia and I are on our way. The old man sounds kinda scared Will. What's the what?"

"Nothing. I'm nearly a hundred percent sure this is where that creep's been staying. I got a handy tip from a demon, told us where we could find him. So here we are."

Willow had completely missed her point. Deciding it wasn't something she wanted to get to on the phone, she said, "Ok, don't move until we get there. Won't be long."

"Take all my fun away," Willow pouted and then disconnected.

Jimmy took his phone back and cast a surreptitious glance at his friend. She looked normal except the eyes. They were blending together with an electric blue color, black, and milky white. He'd never seen anything like it and sure, he'd never seen a bunch a stuff until Willow came into town, but this was way beyond his realm of experience.

"So Red," Faith leaned in, "you got a game plan or are we playing this by ear?"

"I'm working on it," Willow said, continuing to stare at the building. She could feel the man in there. He wasn't nearly as strong as she was, but she still had to be careful. On top of his energy, she felt two people in there and while she felt they had no magical potential, she still wasn't taking any stupid risks. Willow reached out and felt Buffy close by.

"_Buff, where are you?"_

"_Two blocks away. What's wrong?"_

"_Me, you, kicking some warlock ass. You up for it?"_

"_You sound plany, baby. You do have a plan?"_

"_I've got something in mind."_

Buffy smiled. _"Want to fill me in?"_

Willow let the grin stretch on her face and filled Buffy in on what she had in mind. By the time she had finished, Buffy was pulling Aradia from the cab and looking around the area.

"Hey you guys. It looks li…" Buffy let the sentence trail off as she saw her girlfriend's eyes. "Will, you ok?"

"Never better, why?" Willow cocked her head to the side.

"You're," Buffy stopped and looked at the two she was with, "No one told her?"

Faith and Jimmy shook their heads no.

"Willow, your eyes are multi colored in an unnatural way. Blue, white, black. It's kinda wiggin' me out."

"Sorry, but I can't do anything about it right now. I may have over done it at the bar. Now, I'm too pissed to want to control it. Let's just get this over with."

"Are you going to be okay, Willow?" Aradia stepped in.

Buffy let out a low growl which caused the other witch to step back. Buffy took her redhead by the arm and led her down the street and out of earshot.

"Willow, please come back to me," pleaded the blonde.

Willow raised her right hand and caressed the side of her lover's face. "I'm here Buffy. I'm just kinda juiced and not in the bad, want to destroy the world way. I'm ok."

Buffy sighed and took the girl in her arms. She felt the okayness and nodded. "Fine, but I don't have a nifty yellow crayon story to stop you. Anything goes wrong; well it won't much matter will it?"

"Just kiss me if I go all evil. I don't think that's gonna happen. I've got loads more control now, but ya never know if the guy gets me all pissy," the witched joked winking at her lover in hopes of trying to calm her down.

Buffy laughed and let a tear slip down her cheek. She swiped the tear away and smiled. "Sorry. No time to get all weepy. It's just the past few weeks? Kinda a lot after doing so little. No wonder we are all so fucked up. I forgot how intense this gets."

Willow nodded. Fighting to keep control and reassure Buffy, she said, "Well just think, pretty soon we can go back into retirement." Swinging their joined hands together, she stated, "And come hell, or well, the saying's high water, but for some reason considering we've faced the legions of a hell dimension, high water just doesn't seem that big of a deal. So come hell and the legions of demons residing there, I'm not taking you back out of retirement. You're staying there."

Buffy relaxed slightly at the playfulness Willow showed and agreed, "Yes, mistress."

Willow looked up sharply at the blonde, "Darn tootin'. Let's go get this over with." She pulled Buffy along marching back to the rest of the group.

Taking the lead, Buffy's gaze swept over her assembled team and directed, "Faith, Aradia search the area and see if there are any civilians around. If there are, get them out quick." She turned her gaze to Jimmy and continued, "You're with us. Stay behind me." _Right so, I should amend._ "Well, behind me as much as possible. You ever think about being smaller?"

Jimmy cracked a smile and winked.

Faith halted their progress and asked, "B, what's the plan?"

"Go in there kick some ass and get out. It seems to be the best and most direct approach."

"Shouldn't we, I dunno call Xander and Ken, then maybe clue Dawnie and Giles in?" Not minding the current plan, Faith had over the years grown accustomed to not leaving people out of the loop.

"Rather not have them here to get hurt. We can do this ourselves," Buffy said, waiting on Faith to challenge her. When no challenge came, she let her arms drop and took Willow's hand. "Jimmy, you holding?"

He nodded. "Hospitals are kinda considerate. They locked my piece up for me until they released me. I'm good."

"'Kay. Hey does anybody have any idea what they want to do when this is all done?" Buffy asked.

"I'm thinking a weekend in bed," Willow offered.

"What, no shopping?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Well, maybe a little shopping. I know you've been eyeing up a few of those boutiques on Fifth."

"Cupcake, I just want to clean up the paperwork that we'll have then maybe go fishing for a few days. Hey, maybe you and I could take the vacation time together. I can take the kids on a trip."

"I just wanna go back to Cleveland." Faith stopped and realized what she just said. "Well ya know home. To my bed, where I can relax. No offense B, but your place is too small."

Buffy shot Faith a glare. "My place is the perfect size for two people."

"I need to go back to Devon," Aradia said thoughtfully. Crossing the street with the four others, she amended, "Perhaps burn those books."

"Embracing fascism Aradia?" Willow teased.

"Not really, but for some reason having those around doesn't seem like such a good idea." She smiled over at Willow and followed Buffy down a small side alley.

"We can keep them here. Don't worry about it."

"I may take you up on that offer."

They reached the side of the building and were trying to figure out how to get in. After moving towards the back of the building, they found a set of side doors that Buffy pried opened. Entering the structure, Faith and Aradia moved away to take the left side of the warehouse, leaving the other three to the right.

Willow watched as the other two disappeared around a corner and turned to face Buffy and Jimmy. Buffy cocked her head to the left and allowed the other two to follow her. Unsurprisingly, the area opened up into a factory floor. It wasn't nearly as big as the other one, but the designs on the floor were the same.

"Will, take Jimmy and see if you can find this guy. I'll go right, you two take left."

"Uh, no. Not separating. That always ends with being chased by some monster."

"You've been watching cartoons again?" Buffy smirked.

"I may have caught a few episodes of Scooby Doo. Besides, I know where he's at and I don't think he knows we are here."

"Oh, surprises. I like surprises."

Buffy stepped back and let Willow take the lead. She weaved her way through a few hallways and found a door that opened up to a set of steps.

"Why are there always steps?" Buffy huffed, "I swear if I had a nickel for every bady that lived subterranean, I'd be so rich."

Buffy stepped forward and started the decent first with Willow in the middle and Jimmy bringing up the rear. Buffy glanced back and saw that Jimmy had un-snapped his gun and had it at the ready. Crouching down to check out the basement area, she saw a guy towards the back of the room. She tried to suppress a chuckle at the sight of him reclining on the couch completely oblivious while watching TV.

Buffy shook her head at the absurdity and turned back to her group to make the international be quiet gesture. She motioned for the two to stay behind her and with the grace that she was used to exhibiting while patrolling, silently made her way to the couch.

She wasn't sure what happened after that. She'd reached out and grabbed hold of the guys neck with a satisfied smirk. She watched him twist around and noticed the terror that crossed his face. The next thing she registered was the lack of oxygen in her lungs and that she was curled up on the factory floor above.

She glanced around and saw Jimmy and Willow near her. Groaning, she made to sit up and was stopped by foot in her chest.

"I wouldn't do that slayer," the man warned.

Not taking the time to blink, Buffy grabbed his foot, twisted, and shoved causing him to go sprawling across the floor some ten feet away. She was on her feet and moving towards him, but was too late to see the pole come whistling through the air and connecting with her right temple.

Stars burst in front of her as she struggled to stay upright. As nausea rolled in her stomach, she heard the familiar crack of a gun going off not once, but twice. Buffy let go of the paper thin control she had on her legs and fell to her knees.

She looked over at the guy and saw him sprawled on his back, one bullet hole marring his forehead and the other in a well placed estimation of where his heart was. She turned to Jimmy who was sitting up and still had his gun trained on the body.

He glanced over to Buffy querying, "You okay Cupcake?" He sent the most worried expression he could muster over to the blonde. The pole had connected solidly and the gash was causing blood to run down the side of her face.

"I," Buffy coughed trying to make her voice come back, "I've taken worse." She tenderly touched the side of her temple and winced before it made contact with flesh. She pulled her hand away and saw the bright red liquid glistening on her fingers. "Or ya know maybe I should sit down."

Willow had just started to come to and shook her head as she sat up. "What in the name of Zeus happened?" Willow looked to Jimmy, then to the body and then finally came to rest on the blonde. Her eyes grew wide and she struggled to her feet. "Buffy, are you okay?" Willow crouched next to her lover and tried to inspect her injuries.

"Will, there are like five of you right now. It's pretty nifty." Buffy let a goofy smile come over her and continued, "Hmmm, five Willow's. Imagine all the naughty fun I could have with five of you." Her brow scrunched and she whined, "Wait, wait, Willows don't go." Buffy's eye's rolled back and she passed out.

The witch caught her before her head hit the concrete. She lowered her lover down gently and was unsuccessful in reviving her. Willow turned to Jimmy who already had his phone out calling for back up.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Fabulous Disaster**

"Giles…?" Dawn's voice carried a note of worry as she called out for her surrogate father.

"Yes?" He glanced up from the text he was working on and peered over his glasses at the young woman.

"I think I may have made a boo-boo." Her eyes shifted nervously to the paper in front of her and she mumbled, "Remember when I said the spell talked about grazing the vessel? I think I misinterpreted that bit."

Worried, Giles sat up straighter and urged Dawn to continue.

"Well, you know I said that it went from Latin, to French, to English? The French verb to graze, when conjugated properly is pais. Pais in Latin…means child. They didn't change that word. It's still child." She glanced down at the newer draft of the text and the now completed translation of the prophecy before remarking, "I think I've got a decent translation of this prophecy. We need to get a hold of everyone."

"What does it say?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and acceded to his request, "Following the swell in the wyrd of the keepers. From the source and by the hands of the flagitious, the child shall be sanctified in the abpartum. The River and source will wither and the Old shall roam."

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose and asked, "Any thoughts as to what it's referencing?"

Dawn looked up at him annoyed. "Not so much." Sighing she pushed her chair back and rolled her shoulders. Giving it some thought, she relented and offered, "I may have one or two things to start with, but what's helpful is that the text following the prophecy looks to be heavy in cluage."

Giles offered a supportive smile, saying "Then I suggest, before we bring everyone back," he looked at the clock and amended, "They should be back within the hour. Let's see if we can decode that blasted thing before they get here."

* * *

The E.M.T.'s on scene stitched Buffy's temple up and despite strongly urging her to go to the hospital; the blonde refused the ride. She hopped off the back of the ambulance, gingerly making her way over to where her partner was standing. _Still feel like crap, but it's better. Being able to move, total bonus in my book. Let's hope Jimmy got some more info. _

She looked over to Willow and Jimmy standing side by side and offered a small smile. Looking around the scene, she tried to locate Faith or Aradia, but didn't see them around. _Hopefully they motored once they heard the sirens. Wasn't real sure how I was gonna explain them being here anyhow. I still have to give a statement that's moderately believable for our report. _

_That's gonna be loads of not fun._

"Cupcake, come 'ere." Jimmy motioned his partner over. Once Buffy was close enough to whisper, he said, "I had them…"

"Detectives! They need you outside. There's a body in the alley," a scene tech called out waving them in the direction he had just come from.

Buffy, Jimmy and Willow perked up and took off towards the left side of the warehouse, to the alley entrance. Willow saw only a foot and knew who it was. Rushing over, she began calling out Aradia's name. She stopped and checked for a pulse. Not finding one, she opened her mind and felt for any signs of life from her ex-lover.

She heaved a sigh of relief when she felt that her heart was still beating. _Slow and thready but there's hope_. "She's alive. Buffy, medics!"

"On it!" Buffy rushed off to find one of the E.M.T.'s.

Gingerly, Willow rolled Aradia on to her back and pressed her ear against the other woman's chest. She reached down to feed some energy to her friend. Hoping that it would be enough to sustain the small grasp of life the witch clung too.

Her mind's eye sought out the damage and pulled back once she saw the crushed skull. _I can't touch that. I could…oh goddess_. She felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her away. She knew it was Jimmy and stopped struggling. The E.M.T.'s came through as soon as Willow was removed from the body.

"Will. Willow!" Buffy grabbed her girlfriend's shoulders and shook.

Regaining focus, Willow peered blearily at her slayer.

"Go with her. We're good here." Buffy gently shoved her in the direction of the retreating gurney and turned back to Jimmy. "Where's Faith?" _If Aradia's like that…Faith is…?_

* * *

"It wouldn't be the first time we missed something "Duh" worthy Giles," Dawn fumed at the watcher.

"While that may be true, it does not explain what this git is trying to accomplish." Giles glared back. _If she bloody well wants to get into a row over this, I've dealt with her sister and three others in the prime of their unreasonability. She will lose. Bloody women. Bloody Americans. Bloody American women! They'll be the death of me. I'm sure of it._

Their heads snapped towards the entrance of the apartment as the front door swung open and Xander and Kennedy walked in.

"Joo no nuhting. He would have been singing if you hadn't enforced the force, my over-zealous partner in crime." Xander said as he followed Kennedy into the apartment. He looked around expecting to find everyone, but was disappointed when only Dawn and Giles were there. "And here I was worried we were gonna be late."

"Nah, it's Buffy, she'd keep Father Time from running punctually," Kennedy snarked.

Xander nodded and grabbed one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He looked between Giles and Dawn and raised an eyebrow. _We either just came in as they were about ready to duel or they found out I ate the last of the cereal this morning._

Kennedy noticed her partner's tense posture and moved to place a kiss on her cheek. "Hi, baby."

Dawn stiffly accepted the kiss then relaxed as Kennedy pulled her from her feet and forced her to sit on the slayer's lap.

Resting her head on Dawn's shoulder, Ken asked, "No word from the others yet?"

"Not as such. I suspect they'll be back shortly," Giles answered. "Were you able to find anything out?"

"Nah," Xander answered. "Dawn, we need to do some theorizing." Xander leaned back in the chair and stretched his legs in front of him. Crossing his arms, his left hand reached up to rub the stubble at his chin as he asked, "The need for unnecessary violence – Is it a slayer thing or just something that exists in the women _we_ surround ourselves with?"

Dawn raised her eyebrow and looked back at a sheepish Kennedy. "What'd she do?" she asked turning back to Xander, her right eyebrow nearly in her hairline.

"Nothing really and by nothing, I mean she didn't throw three vamps and another demon of unknown species through the back wall of a bar."

"Hey, they asked for it. I told that - whatever _that_ was - to not touch me. The vamps just had it coming," pouted the slayer.

Xander rolled his eye and decided to let it drop. _Slayers and violence. A combination as tried and true as peanut butter and jelly. _

Heads turned as Jimmy came barreling through the front door and more eyebrows were raised when no one followed him in.

"Jimmy, you're missing people. Where's the mother of my child? And Buffy and Willow and that other one…Ara…the witch from England?" Xander asked concerned. _He looks like crap. Something's up. Maybe they found somethin' and he's come to get the cavalry_

Jimmy smiled tightly and held up his hand to stop the questions_. _ He looked around the room and noticed Faith's absense. _Knew I couldn't get __**that**__ lucky. Between my headache, Cupcake takin' off as soon as the scene techs had it under control and now I gotta tell this guy his girl and unborn kid are missin', it all adds up to me havin' one of the worst fuckin' days of my life. The tellin's gonna be worse than dealing with Irene during our divorce. Fact: I'd proly do that all over again if I didn't hafta do this._

Mopping his face with his hands, he looked up at the group and cringed. "Alright, so we actually found the guy. There was a big to do. The facts: the geeks dead. I've C.S.U. processing the scene right now. As for everyone else, Aradia got hurt and was taken to St. Vincent's. Willow rode with her and Buffy and I separated ways as soon as C.S.U. was straight on what to do. Buffy went over to the hospital to be with Red."

"And still no mention of Faith?" Xander's voice climbed as the knot of fear twisted his stomach.

The detective shifted his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "She, uh, well, her and Aradia went together while Buffy, Willow and me went another direction. After the hullabaloo, we couldn't find her. Aradia was pretty smashed up when we got to her and your girl wasn't – couldn't be found."

"WHAT!" Xander launched himself from the chair.

"Hey, just…I've got a team workin' on it. I made sure before I left they had an A.P.B. on her. And more than two precincts are lookin' for her. We're doin' what we can."

"Oh, my. We should all get to the hospital then," Giles said.

"Uhm, Giles, we should – they should know. Faith's in – Xander, uh, there's some things. Stuff we found that we, that I didn't interpret right," Dawn's voice heavy with guilt. She walked over to her friend and grabbed his hand. _Why does he gotta give me the sad puppy eye? I hate it when he does that._ Steeling herself, she made Xander sit back down while she paced the length of the kitchen.

"The spell was…I was sitting there, mistranslating it. The text is a mashing of languages. There were some words I thought were French that were Latin. Then, finally, I got a good grip on the prophecy. Giles and I think that maybe it wasn't about undoing the slayer line. It was more about ending it. Abruptly."

She winced as the two people that understood what that meant gapped at her. Straightening her back she continued, "The specific piece of text we're concentrating on sketches a time line for us and offers a prophecy. The non-prophecy stuff talks of the spell Willow did to make everyone with potential, a slayer. Then it goes on further. It mentions the source, which indicates the beginning and the child." Looking pointedly at Xander, she griped his hand and said, "The source's Faith. She was the one that the slayer line ran through when we did the spell and the source is carrying the baby Not saying that your girlfriend is in the Rosemary's baby kinda way."

Xander's hand went slack and he paled. _Poor Xander_. Sighing, Dawn decided to get the rest out, "Your baby isn't the Anti-Christ. What it's indicating is the last of the slayers. Your baby will be born, prematurely. Someone, the flagitious–"

"Flagi what?" Xander asked.

"The flagitious, in this case it would be the corruptor. They or he or it would, they want to force the baby to be born – prematurely. If that happens, the magic holding the slayer line together will unravel." _Do I really need to explain what will happen after that happens?_

She looked around the room and slumped into her chair. _Didn't think so._

Scratching his chin, Jimmy interrupted, "But it still doesn't explain Faith's Houdini. Prophecies and all that mumbo jumbo are nice, but I gotta missing pregnant lady to find. I'd prefer if we can focus on that."

Perking up from the chair at the table, Kennedy said, "Who's to say the guy was working alone. Maybe he has a sidekick."

Jimmy blanched at the implications then hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. _I'm a fuckin' idiot. Jesus H. Christ I need to be examined for stupidity. Three bodies, five blood types, and two unaccounted for. Fuckin' Loe. Goddamn Sonuvabitch. No time to deal with this shit. Gotta keep focused on finding Faith. We find Faith none of this happens. Right so…At some point I'm gonna hafta figure out how I went from keepin' punks off the street to trying to save the world…_"Come on, let's move."

Jimmy was stopped short by Xander's hand on his arm. "We aren't going anywhere until…"

Jimmy shrugged the man's hand of his arm. "Until what Xander? We find your old lady, none of this happens." He looked to Dawn for confirmation. Seeing the slight nod, he pressed, "Let's keep our eye on the prize. We find Faith and we'll stop whatever it is that's gonna happen.

Nodding, Xander motioned for the rest of the gang to follow Jimmy out of the apartment.

Half way down the hall, Jimmy barked into his cell phone, "Loe, when you guys are tearing the place apart, see if you can find anything about him having a partner. Anyone. Anything. I got some new information."

"Will do," Andre said. "Everything ok?"

"Dunno yet. Don't think so. Buffy and I'll be back at the warehouse within the hour. Gotta go."

* * *

_Thank the gods for other cops. And who would've ever thought I'd be brain damaged enough to think that? Of course Sunnydale cops, – not the best or the brightest._ Buffy sat in the back of the squad car as it took her the short distance to St. Vincent's. Her right leg bounced up and down in agitation_. I hope Will's okay. She didn't…Aradia'll be fine. Sure of it. At least this nightmare's over. Don't know where Faith took off to. Maybe back to the apartment. She'll be fine. _

The car took a hard right turn south and she grabbed the handle above the window. She glared at the young uniform driving and he glanced in the rearview mirror with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry detective, but my super said to get you there as fast as possible."

"Did he mention in one piece?"

She watched him duck his head ashamed. "Sorry."

"One piece. It's okay as long as I get there whole."

He nodded and dropped his speed a bit. Buffy huffed relieved as the hospital came in to view. _An eight block ride that had me hanging on for dear life. Think he drives worse than I ever did. Poor kid. _

She waited impatiently as he threw the car in park and scrambled out to open the door. As Buffy sprang from the car, he tipped his hat to her and asked, "They said to wait on you if you needed. What do you want me to do?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled, "Get going. Maybe you can help at the scene. I'll call my partner to come get me if needed. Thanks, uh?"

"Officer Ryan Mejorado," he offered kindly.

"Thanks Ryan. See you around." Buffy didn't bother waiting on a response and began moving towards the Emergency Entrance. She looked up at the old brick building and let the heaviness of the day register. _Stupid, great, big, brick buildings of doom. Wouldn't be a Scooby mystery if someone wasn't in the hospital though. So much for tradition. Wonder if I could request a change of tradition. Like instead of someone in the hospital. Someone gets 15 minutes at Niemen Marcus to carry out as much stuff as possible for free. That'd be the it. Yep, checkin' with the Union tomorrow._

She moved to the receiving area and flashed her badge at the security guard on duty. He sat up straighter as he recognized the shield and nodded her through_. I know look pretty. Pretty crappy. My head feels like a bowling ball. And these clothes…I'll never get the blood out of this jacket. I finally get a job with a clothing allowance and I blow it on one jacket that now has blood all down the right shoulder. _

She was nearly to the register nurse, when she looked right and saw Nekko waving his arms in the air to get her attention.

"Buffy!" Nekko jogged over to the blonde and grabbed her shoulders.

She smiled and let him hug her. Wincing as the stitches pulled on Nekko's shirt, she squeezed and stepped back looking at him questioningly.

"I live not too far away and I had my scanner on at home. I heard your's and Jimmy's name and then the description of the girl being brought in. Thought it was Willow, but she's not a registered patient."

"It's not – it's her friend. She's here though."

He looked relieved and started guiding Buffy towards the elevators. "If it's emergency triage, she should be towards the back."

"How do…?"

"I do clinic work once a month here."

"Ah." Buffy allowed herself to be led towards the back of the hospital. Bypassing the nurses' station, waiting area and loading bay, Buffy stopped when it looked like they were heading towards an exit. "Nekko, I think we missed our…"

A small pinch in her arm registered as Nekko said, "That pole musta fuckin' smarted when Greg smashed you in the head. Worth seeing though."

Rounding on the man, she glanced quickly at the needle sticking out of her arm. It was then that she staggered. A second later her knees buckled and darkness claimed her.

* * *

Willow winced as the hot, bitter liquid ran down her throat. Two hours spent in the waiting room of the surgery wing had yielded three bad cups of coffee and a half eaten package of stale donuts. Willow's head dropped to her hands as she bent forward and replayed the events of this evening in her mind.

_Pacing's not helpful. Nothing's helpful. Not right now. I don't know why I'm still shocked that she…We - Jimmy shot the guy. She should have been safe._

She looked up and studied the room. It was a Catholic hospital and each wall there held at least one picture of Jesus or a saint. On what she assumed to be the main wall of the room, the left side held a three foot crucifix and the right side had a similar sized painting of Saint Vincent.

_Figures we get taken here. Not only did I get the pleasure of seeing my lover hurt, a guy shot dead, Aradia nearly dead, but I also get the nifty sights of a guy nailed to a cross. How they think that a crucified idol is comforting is way way beyond me_.

She looked up as footfalls sounded outside the entrance and she recognized Xander's voice.

"Will?" the watcher called from the doorway. He looked over at his oldest friend and smiled sadly.

She rushed up and hugged him allowing the others to come through.

As they separated, he asked, "Have you heard anything?"

Willow shook her head no and swiped at the few tears that had escaped.

Jimmy came through, lokking around. "Hey, Cupcake go and grab something to drink?"

The redhead cocked her head to the side and shook her head. "Buffy hasn't been here. I've been sitting here waiting on the doctors to update me on Aradia."

Jimmy's face fell as he said, "I had a newbie from the Six drive her over here as I was leaving."

Willow had her cell in her hand and the phone ringing before he finished. She let it ring until she heard Buffy's voicemail pick up and snapped her phone shut. She looked at the group and Faith's absence registered. "Where's Faith?"

Xander started to fidget at his partner's name and he said, "She's missing or at least she hasn't come home."

Willow covered her mouth with one hand and reached for Xander's hand with the other. She looked up at him and saw the concern crease his usually animated features.

"I'm gonna call Jared. He's the one that assigned Buffy the driver. See if they did what I told 'em."

They watched their friend's partner depart and Willow turned to the rest of the group. _Goddess, I really don't have the time to play a twisted version of "Where in the World are the Slayers?" Where're those obnoxious singing guys with the clues when you need them?_

While Jimmy was gone, Giles took the reins and filled Willow in on the new information. He watched as the news sunk in and she began to fidget in her seat. As he was finishing up, Jimmy came back in looking worse for the wear.

Giles looked hoepful as he asked, "I don't suppose you were able to garner any information on Buffy's whereabouts?"

The detective walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. Yanking at his tie, he drew it over his head and jammed it in the pocket of his sports jacket. Nodding, he said, "I had 'em track down the uniform that brought her over. Ryan Mejorado. Kid said that he dropped her off and watched her go in through the Emergency Entrance." He ran his fingers through his graying hair and gnawed his lower lip_. Don't need Cupcake gettin' lost. Something's happened. I can take a good goddamn guess as to what and by the looks of the faces on this group, they can guess too. So what now? _

He looked around the room and saw it. _Hot damn!_ Jumping up from the chair he headed for the door and called over his shoulder, "You guys wait here! I'll be back in a few."

He sprinted down the hall and to the steps. His foot falls echoed in the empty space as he jumped the final flight's landing. He landed with a thud next to the entrance to the lower level and yanked the door open. Looking at the map, Jimmy traced the path to the security offices and took off towards his destination.

* * *

Waves of consciousness gently lapped at Faith's drugged mind. The first sense to return was her hearing and that was more due to the subway train barreling by. The next sense to filter through her bleary mind was smell. She half heartedly thought that she was back in South Boston by the docks. As soon as the two began playing together, the rest seemed to register.

_Shoulda proly stayed asleep or drugged or whatever the fuck I was or am. I know right now I ain't opening my eyes. That'll hurt way too much way too soon. Best to just get a feel for what the fuck is going on._

She tried to adjust her position and stopped when she felt the tugs on various parts of her body._ Alright, let's take stock. I can't move, and I feel like I've been hit by a subway train. All in, I'm thinkin' this all adds up to me waking up in hell and there ain't shit I can do about it. I've got an IV in me and the Powers only know what's getting pumped into my system._

_Un-fuckin' believable. One minute I'm following Aradia down a corridor in that warehouse, next I'm here._ She gingerly opened up her right eye and was surprised when the sharp pain wasn't as bad as anticipated. _All in. Not a whole fuck lot to see. Four walls. I'm roped down to a hospital bed and I think there's someone here with me._

Faith weakly pushed against the restraints holding her down. Her ankles and hands were held down with heavy restraints. As she looked at them, she recognized the restraints as the kind they used in the hospital when she would get frisky. Soft fur grated against her wrist and ankles while the leather held firm to the bed frame. Two over the body restraints cut her into thirds. One cut right over her stomach while the other was secure over her knees.

Faith stopped struggling and tried to focus on something else._ Who's over there? _She craned her neck up and peered into the dark room_. Oh fuck…_

Buffy hung from a set of shackles bolted into the wall. Faith noticed that an IV had also been stuck into her friend's left arm with the bag hanging limply from one of the hooks jutting out from the wall. Her arms were stretched over her head pulling her up and keeping her slightly off balance. The only support her legs could provide were if she were conscious and she used her tip toes to hold some of her weight. As it was, she hung with her head resting on her chest while her arms took the burden of her weight.

* * *

Jimmy sat in the cramped security offices peering at the time stamps on the videos. He stopped the camera as he saw his partner walk though the entrance to the Emergency Room. Allowing the video to play through, he watched her walk towards the register desk, but stop short and turn to her right. Nekko came into view and they exited the frame together.

_What the fuck?_ Removing his cell, he dialed into dispatch and asked them to find the contact information for Nekko Agryos. He was put on hold and a few minutes later informed that the only information on file was for a cell phone that the city paid for. He scribbled down the number and thanked the officer on the line.

Dialing Nekko's number, he waited until it clicked to voicemail. Leaving a message, Jimmy stood and nodded to the night security guard. _Alright back to the waiting room. This gives me something to go on. Why in the hell was he here? _

_Sad fuckin' thing? And Lord I hope I'm wrong, but I ain't - I know I ain't. Stupid fuckin' instinct. __**It**__ knows and then tells you so that it's believed with every fiber of your being, that somehow Nekko's got my partner. And I swear by the Saints and God himself, he fuckin' touches one goddamn hair on her head. I'll kill the weasely mother fucker._

He shuffled along the corridor weary from the day's events. Jabbing the button to summon the elevator, the doors slid open a moment later and he stepped inside. _ How am I gonna tell Red? Xander? 'Cuz if he's got Buffy, means he proly got the pregnant one too. How did this get so fucked? How did I miss it? _

He thought back to the time spent in the M.E.'s presence and nothing stood out._ No quirk; no internal shitbag alarm was tripped. 'Kay so he kinda laid it on thick with Cupcake, but I just figured he had a hard on for her. Not this. Not whatever the fuck he was planning. _

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Saving Grace**

_Don't know how much more of this I can actually take. I think that I can deal with pretty much everything. Alien invasions, I scoff at the little green men. Hell Beasts bent on world destruction. I would, and have, laughed mightily in their slimy, snarly faces. Anya, while it was painful, like the biggest pain I've had, I still dealt. It took time and there was that whole lost phase, but I turned it around. But. I. Can't. Handle. This. _

Xander stood against the wall of the hallway in Buffy and Willow's apartment, watching his friend move with icy determination. He wasn't sure what Willow was doing. And that was the problem. At first, she had grabbed what he recognized as locator spell ingredients. It failed, so she went to her computer. That was two hours ago.

After Jimmy had come back, Willow crumpled under the news he had. To make matters worse, one of the doctors working on Aradia had informed them she hadn't made it through surgery. Aradia had hemorrhaged out on the operating table.

It was then that Willow had stood and walked out of the waiting room_. I don't know what's worse: my pregnant girlfriend missing and potentially hurt. Buffy missing and potentially hurt or watching the woman that's known me forever completely shut herself down. Like no one's home - go away - gone. _

_I've never seen Willow like this. Mad? Sure. Happy, too. Hell, I've faced off with her all veiny and black. _He pushed off the wall and moved to the kitchen table keeping a weary and watchful eye on his best friend. _The point. I've seen Will lots of ways. This. What I'm seeing now, is all sorts of new. And it's of the bad. Like really really bad. Hence the following. _

He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed under his bad eye. The nervous habit started after he had gotten into a fight at a bar in Cleveland. It persisted and now as he stroked the skin at the edge of the patch, he found it comforting_. You'd think she would cry, be angry, be something other than what she is now. It's cold and very un-Willow like._

* * *

Jimmy looked over to the remaining people in his partner's family and sighed. He had been at the precinct with Giles, Dawn and Kennedy in tow since the hospital. He had seen the look Willow had left with and knew he had to find Nekko and the two missing women before Willow.

To try and get a jump on the witch, he had everyone follow him to the precinct and began searching every last criminal database system that he could think of. He had enlisted the help of a few of the newbie detectives to search the Social Security and Bank records while he took VICAP, NCIC and the New York state employee register.

The civilians were working on combing through print outs and trying to find a match, a link, a thread somewhere in the real estate records for New York and the surrounding counties. He let out a grunt of frustration when the search on VICAP came back empty.

He sipped at the cold bitter coffee and closed out of the program. Running his hands through his hair, he moved to the F.B.I's records. _Time's runnin' out. It's damn near palpable. Hang on Cupcake, just hang the fuck on. _

* * *

Whistling a random tune, Nekko entered the back room where Buffy and Faith were. The room was only lit by a single fixture in the middle of the ceiling. He barely glanced at the body on the hospital bed and moved straight to the detective hanging on the wall. He met her cloudy, unfocused hazel eyes and grinned.

"Well, look who's awake. Ya know Blondie, your constitution is the stuff of medical miracles," he chirped. Walking over to the bound slayer, he tapped the IV bag and shook his head. "I would run out if I were to keep you around longer than what I've planned. Lucky for me, you'll be dead before that happens." He moved right in front of her and tipped up her drooping head.

"I gotta say you've been a bit troublesome. I mean you guys killed Gregy. I needed him. Kinda spoiled my plans. Guess it's true what that adage says about the best laid plans. Nice though when you have a backup." He wiggled his eyebrows, leering at the woman before him.

Buffy's head lolled to the side when he removed his finger from under her chin. She watched him step back, following his progression to the far wall to scan a dresser top. She had been in and out of consciousness for a while now. How long, she couldn't tell, but every time he had come in, he had given her more of whatever tranquilizer was being used. The drugs raging through her system had left her numb to pretty much everything. She even half heartedly attempted to feel out her link to Faith to see if she was okay. It was dead.

Nekko tapped his chin with his left index finger as he peered at his toys. _Let's see I've got the scalpels, Stryker saw and the other bone saw. What to use, what to use? I mean shit; it wouldn't even be a fuckin' thought if the stupid bitch had just did what I wanted her to. Still can't figure out how in the fuck they found Greg's place. _

_Whatever. _

_Plan went to shit. It happens. Good to have back-ups. Contingency plans are a solid in my book. I may not get to have the swell abilities that these bitches do, but I still get to have fun._

_Get to kill'em. Should be fun. _

_Too bad Greggy couldn't be here for this. Still not sure where we went wrong with that damn translation. He'd have enjoyed this part. He was especially lookin' forward to cutting up Buffy. _Nekko shook his head in agitation as his hands ran over the blades on the table top_. Now I'm just gonna hafta carve the bitch up all by my lonesome. Whatever. She'll get what she deserves one way or the other._

_Dr. Walsh would have…she would have had us take the mongrel down in Sunnydale, but no, Finn, Mr. Too Fuckin' Good, Mr. Please Let Me Fuck That, fell in love and Walsh had too much of a soft spot. Serves 'em right I guess. Hell, I guess it worked out. Riley gave in at the end. The stupid prick. He bled nice at least. _

Picking up the prepared hypodermic and the scalpel, he turned towards the blonde. Stopping at the I.V., he breathed deep and rolled his neck relaxing as it popped. He stuck the needle in the feeding valve and depressed the plunger watching the clear adrenal mix flow into the saline solution_. Give that a few minutes to work. She'll be coherent enough._

Taking her chin in his hand, he made sure that the small dose had begun to take effect. Satisfied a few moments later as the glassy look began to recede from her eyes. He dropped her head and began cutting away her clothes.

"Now Buffy, I don't want you to get too feisty. The boost I gave you's only gonna take away the numbness and make you aware of what's going on. Besides which, your arms, they're pretty much useless right now. No funny ideas there, Supergirl." He cut the last seam on her pants leg and threw the ruined garment over his shoulder.

He took in the small form. _She is awful nice to look at. Totally see why Finn had such a hard-on._ Leaving her underwear and bra intact, he placed the tip of the blade between Buffy's 8th and 9th rib. Pressing gently, he was satisfied when the blade sliced into the delicate flesh.

A small grin formed as the blade made its first incision and Buffy flinched at the pain. _Good. She can feel it. She's responsive. Now onto some fun_. Blood flowed from the cut and began to drip down Buffy's side. He tapped his chin deciding on the next place to slice into.

* * *

Willow's fingers flew over the keys on her laptop and as she accessed every public and private record for real estate holdings in the New York metropolitan area. Scrolling through her search, she hissed as the information she needed came up. _The guys name was Gregory Brandenburg. That's who Jimmy killed. That's where I should have been looking. Goddess I'm so stupid sometimes. It's okay though. I have the starting point. And when this is all said and done Nekko is going to beg me for mercy I don't have. _

_It makes you wonder, how someone like me gets to a point like this. How hard does someone have to be pushed to just not care? When Tara died, I cared. I felt. Pain. There was so much of it that I didn't know what to do. This is – nothing. _

_This is worse, maybe._

Willow discreetly glanced up at Xander and then quickly looked away_. He's scared. That's smart. It's okay, Xander. I'll get Faith back for you. I don't know if she'll be alive, but I'll find her. And I'll find Buffy. This will all be over soon._ The only other movement coming from the witch was the agitated bounce of her left leg. Silently, it moved up and down; a reflection of the impatience at the servers on the other end of her computer.

* * *

Jimmy rubbed at his eyes and peered up from the screen to look at his friends. They had been looking at print outs non-stop for the past three hours. Jimmy had nearly every precinct in Manhattan and a few off-island scouring for his partner and the missing slayer. The updates came in every half hour and so far, nothing. _It's 4 a.m. and the way I figure, Faith's been missin' 6 hours and Buffy's been missin' 4. It all spells no good. In fact, it spells nothing but fuckin' heartache. _

"Hey, hey…I think I've got something," Kennedy's excited voice broke the tense silence and had Jimmy on his feet in record time. She pointed to the information she found and said, "He's leasing a place over off of…129th street and Broadway."

"That's it? Nothing else listed?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope. Where's that at?"

"Up near Harlem. Alright. You three sit tight. I'm gonna take a squad and see what we can find. Good work there, uh…"

"Kennedy's fine." She peered up at him and waited for a remark.

He just nodded grimly and said, "Good work, Kennedy. I'll call you when I get word." He grabbed the page with the address on it and took off.

Dawn turned worriedly to Giles. "You think it'll be okay and should we have gone?"

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before answering. "I think perhaps that it will be what it will be. As for going, there is something about the way he said he'd call that makes me suspect that going there is the last thing we would want to do. He'll take care of her and Faith. It's the captor that I might have to feel for," replied Giles honestly. _I think that whoever this Nekko is, will be dead before the sun rises and I can't say that I feel terrible about. Good bloody riddance._

* * *

Buffy shivered as a tremor ran through her body. The shot had done what the doctor had intended and brought her to consciousness just enough to make sure she felt every slice he gave her. She had lost count after the twentieth.

_The sad part: __**I've**__ lost count of the number of times I've found myself chained to a wall. The non sad: this is the first time I know I'm not gonna get out of it. That thing called fear has finally settled in. Think maybe it's at the base of my spine and snaking its way up. Could be that it's just me being cold. _

_Could be that the blood that's pooled below me is making me cold too. I've given up trying to reach out to Faith. She hasn't come to and I don't know what that means._ _At least he shut up. Going on about him and his dead partner trying to use those girls to give them slayer power was starting to get annoying. _

_The fact that they sought out Sunnydale residents was just to let me know. To let me know it's my fault._ Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and she cursed herself for showing the weakness that she was. _Once again, people are dead because of me. I'll add it to the death toll my birthright has racked up. I've lost count by now – the people that's died because of me._

She let out a shuddery breath and watched Nekko stand in front of the dresser deciding on which blade to try on her next. _I'm sorry Will. I'm so so sorry. Xander's not going to be able to handle Faith. And their baby. Oh God, their baby. Can this get worse? _

Nekko turned to Buffy and made sure that she saw the cordless Stryker saw in his hand. Her eyes widened a bit and she saw the pleasure he took from her reaction. _Ya know, if I could kick myself for asking such a retarded question, I so totally would. Smooth Buffy, just tempt fate a bit more. Maybe I should ask if Angelus is around. He'd appreciate the use of power tools for torture. _

The blade Nekko selected was doubled for maximum cutting and the Sabo saw was his favorite to use during autopsies. The blade he was getting ready to use could saw a body in half in under a minute. Even though he wasn't going to chop her in half, cutting into bone was definitely part of the plan.

"Buffy," he sang, stepping right in front of the blonde. _Bitch ain't even paying attention._ "Buffy!" He grabbed her jaw and shook her head. Her eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Pay attention," he snapped as he flicked the saw on.

The whirring of the blade caught the blonde's attention and her eyes grew wide as it drew closer. _Fuck this is gonna hurt! How un-fucking-believab…_

Buffy went from fear to abject terror in less time than it took for her brain to register that Nekko was slumped against the door, struggling to get up. She watched wide eyed as her Willow pulled the man up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. The chair by the dresser went careening across the room and slammed right next to where her lover and Nekko were standing.

_Will? Is that Will? How? Uh? _

Willow shoved the dazed man into the chair and smiled. She waved a hand over his slumped formed and bound him to the chair. _Surprisingly, enough I don't feel much of anything here. No hate. No anger. Just indifference and a smidge happy that this garbage will be removed from the human existence._

_Eh, how far the mighty have fallen. Maybe I fell a while ago. Who knows? Can't seem to care enough to figure it out._

"Wil…" Buffy rasped out quietly. _Damnit_. She cleared her throat and tried again. The effect was much the same except she was able to say her lover's full name. _I need to stop her. She can't. I won't let her. _Buffy tore at the restraints. She stretched and pulled at her arms. Due to her position, every part of her shoulders and arms were numb. It was difficult to gage the amount of force she was using as she writhed in her bindings.

She twisted her left arm hard and felt an intense, sharp pain tear through her shoulder. Knowing she had probably torn some ligaments, she clenched her jaw against the pain and continued to try and work free of the cuffs. Her movements caused the shackles around her wrist to cut into her skin. She worked the blood from the new wounds around her wrist to lubricate the skin.

Feeling her wrist bone snap, her left hand popped free. Sweat and tears dripped from her chin as she twisted her right wrist 90 degrees and felt her hand slip through the metal ring.

She fell to the floor as her legs gave out and she slipped in the blood at her feet. The stitched side of her face slammed into the hard floor and she felt her cheekbone crack from the impact. She scrambled forward ignoring the pain and the fact that she was crawling through her own blood and tried to launch herself at Willow.

Her hand wouldn't close around the witch's skirt so she used her shoulders and slammed into the back of Willow's knee causing the redhead to fall backwards over the prone slayer. Buffy shifted and covered Willow with her body making sure that Willow saw her as she tried to wrap her arms around her lover. _God Will don't hurt me. I can't... Come back to me baby, please, please, come back. _

Willow looked at the woman on top of her. Buffy was covered in blood and tears rained down on Willow's face as the internal wall she had erected shattered. She cried Buffy's name, grabbed for her and wrapped her arms around the small form.

They didn't hear the sirens outside, the doors busting down or the shots fired. Neither felt Jimmy wrap his arms around them as he carried both of them out of the room whispering reassurances to the women. He gave Buffy to the medics and carried Willow the rest of the way out into the predawn morning.

Allowing the medics to load Buffy in first, he stepped into the ambulance, still cradling Willow. He settled on to the bench, exhausted and numb. Nodding to the EMT that he was ready, he watched as the doors closed and felt the ambulance lurch forward taking off. He held the shaking, sobbing witch in his arms and smoothed her blood matted hair down. He gently kissed the top of her head before slumping back against the wall, sure that everything would work itself out.

* * *

Crisp, fall air glided over Buffy's exposed shoulders and arms. Her knees drew up to her chest as she looked out over her neighborhood and into the backyard's of some of the residences. Her cheek ached slightly from the temperature in Brooklyn in mid-September. She absently rubbed at the faded scar mumbling her displeasure.

_You'd think a bit over a year later I wouldn't be as annoyed. Right. That'll happen. And really has it been a year? So much craziness. And Brooklyn? How in the hell did I end up off island? _

_Oh, right. Will, post-orgasmy goodness and the want to buy a house. Next to Jimmy no less. Figures. She's lucky she sprang it on me when she did. Of course I guess there are worse places to be. I can name like six right now. All of them with a peachy nickname of Boca De Inferno. Let's not. _

_But boy does time fly. One of Will's passing phrases, 'tempus fugit,' totally right. Over a year since Will got here. Since Nekko and the fallout from. Death. Lots of it. Maybe not as much as there could have been. Still enough that I get to see my precinct shrink twice a month. Better than the twice a week for the first six months after everything though. _A shiver passed through her and she pulled her knees in closer resting her chin.

_Can't really say it's all bad though. Fact is it's been really really good. It's sort of laughable. Buffy Summers has grown up. Practically married, mortgage, steady job that I actually like. A destiny fulfilled. _

_And that's more funny. I mean for so long my destiny was a burden. All of it. The slaying, the world saveage and more than anything the people in my life. All of it so heavy and so impossible to me that the word 'resent' seems to only graze what I thought it was. _

_I was wrong._

_Or maybe, like Jo said, I got a different perspective on everything. She may not know the whole truth about my past. She usually thinks I'm talking about being a cop when I discuss my responsibility levels. Maybe one day I'll tell her. I see that going well._

_My shrink will need a shrink by the time I'm done. Good job, Buffy._

_Nah, maybe I'll just keep that to myself. _

_It's just that…she's right. It doesn't matter what you're given. It's how you chose to respond to it that matters. You think I would have clued into it sooner. Maybe I really am blonde. _

_Sure, sometimes the choices aren't the best, but at some point you gotta own up to it. I've owned. I've accepted. My calling, not so much a burden. I tend to leans towards the gifty side. 'Cause really, where would I be if I hadn't been?_

_In L.A. a trophy wife, washed up cheerleader with about as much depth as a puddle in a side walk. With, well, there's been bad. Emotional trauma. P.T.S.D. is the official diagnosis. They still think it's from Nekko. They're wrong. Although as an upside, I don't get nightmares anymore. _

_I'm growing and even in the healthy direction no less. Changes of the major variety. I no longer feel like I'm a walking death sentence to the people around me. Death is no longer my gift; if it ever was. Willow says that maybe I misunderstood the first slayer's attempt to explain to me why I'm here. _

_Of course that's all just me. I mean the Council's changed. Will's changed. Xander, Faith, Dawn…all of them are different. Better then what they were. Parental responsibility has kinda changed Faith and Xander. _

_To be honest, it's changed me too. Little Isabella and Faith survived. I'm an aunt. Oh boy. But she's sweet and beautiful and her eyes…they look like they know the secrets to life. Maybe she does. Guess we'll see. _

"Heya Cupcake, whatcha doing all the way up there?" Jimmy asked from his back porch.

Buffy was brought out of her rambling's by the sound of her partner's voice. She smiled down at him and couldn't help but show off a little. She stood and took a leap off the edge of the house and somersaulted into her partner's back yard. Landing on her feet, she grinned mischievously up at the older man.

"Not much. Just thinking." She shrugged.

"Didn't mean to interrupt," he said, kicking his feet.

"Nah, no big. If I think too much bad things happen anyhow." Buffy gave him her best smile. "So where's that witch of mine?"

"Finishing diner. I came to collect you." Jimmy slung his arm over the girl's shoulder and then whispered in her ear, "You do know she's kinda bossy?"

Buffy laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but don't call her on it. Makes her cranky and pouty."


End file.
